


El Misterio de sus Ojos

by Belle0317



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alder necesita un abrazo, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barry es Barry, CommonerShipping - Freeform, Cynthia solo necesita café, Dawn es densa, El amor es complicado, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Garchomp es una niña mimada, Light Angst, Lucas está en negación, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle0317/pseuds/Belle0317
Summary: Lucas, Barry y Dawn viajan con Cynthia a Unova para disfrutar unas simples vacaciones en Undella Town con Alder. Sin embargo, Lucas tiene problemas para relajarse y empieza a descubrir extraños sentimientos hacia su amiga Dawn. Tampoco ayuda que extraños sucesos en la Ruta 14 los obliguen a reconsiderar sus planes vacacionales. R&R. (Historia larga para Trainer Manuel Baez)





	1. Sentimientos encontrados

_Prólogo:_

_Un panqueque voló por los aires cayendo en una sartén, con gran habilidad puso el producto terminado en el plato con frutas y yogurt. Con una sonrisa, el hombre sacó la miel traída de Poni Meadow sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba a su esposa. Llevó dos platos, uno sin miel para él, a la mesa en donde lo esperaba una mujer viendo fijamente la pantalla de un portátil._

_¡Cuánto amaba verla con esa expresión! Sus ojos enamorados lo distrajeron del pequeño Rockruff que negaba soltarle el pantalón de su ropa de dormir con sus mordiscos juguetones, arrastrándolo en todo el salón._

_—_ _Amor, traje el desayuno, comemos ahora, ¿sí? —el hombre dejó el plato a su lado y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, pero al notar a su esposa tan preocupada mirando la pantalla, se alarmó—. Amor, ¿pasa algo?_

_Su pregunta pareció sacarla de su trance, la mujer cerró el portátil e ignoró por completo su desayuno recién preparado para ver a su esposo fijamente._

_—_ _Cielo, algo está mal en Unova, —la mujer la vio alertada—. Tenemos que ir_ _._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos encontrados**

Un grito de pura determinación recorrió el cielo despejado de aquella mañana. Un rugido, el mensaje de un guerrero que estaba listo para afrontar el próximo reto. No habían olas lo suficientemente grandes para callarlo y el mensajero entregó su declaración de guerra al destino. Nadie lo detendría, nadie podría silenciarlo cuando su espíritu se prendía en llamas con la misma intensidad que el mismísimo Heatran y…

—¡Barry! —gritó Lucas desesperado,—. ¿Podrías dejar de gritar así? ¡Nos van a tirar por la borda si no te callas!

—Sabes que interrumpir mi grito de guerra te puede costar una multa de ciento cincuenta mil, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Barry molesto.

—¿No eran ciento treinta y cinco mil? —preguntó Lucas recordando la última vez que su amigo lo había "multado" por el mismo delito.

—Estamos entrando a una nueva región y recuerda que el dinero en Unova tiene un diferente valor al de Sinnoh, necesito adaptar la diferencia dependiendo del territorio, —Lucas jamás se dejaba de sorprender por lo elaborado que podía ser su mejor amigo con sus multas imaginarias—. Es matemática simple, mi amigo.

Respirando profundo, Barry se preparó para continuar con su grito de guerra y lo único que pudo hacer Lucas para poder quedarse a su lado fue ponerse un dedo en cada oreja. Siempre que Barry estaba nervioso, el rubio afrontaba sin temor los desafíos, eso ya lo sabía.

Pero cuando estaba extra-nervioso, entendía que necesitaba un diferente método para prepararse y el papá del muchacho, el famoso Palmer Jericor de la Frontera de Batalla, le había enseñado a gritar como guerrero para acumular la valentía adentro de él. Aunque lo hubiera hecho unas miles de veces durante su viaje por toda la región Sinnoh, Lucas admitía que seguía sin acostumbrarse.

Ambos amigos se encontraban en un barco camino a Unova, pues la campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia, los había invitado para que la acompañaran. Sin embargo, no solamente iba un rubio descontrolado y un moreno con demasiada paciencia, los acompañaba también una persona más quien seguramente estaría en otra parte del barco con Cynthia.

 _Dawn…_ —pensó Lucas suspirando con curiosidad, la había conocido al principio de su viaje Pokemon con Barry cuando se presentó como la ayudante del distinguido Profesor Rowman. Siempre hubo algo en ella que llamó mucho su atención y una de esas cosas era obviamente su linda apariencia. Cabello negro brillante que aparentaba ser azul bajo el sol, ojos azulados y profundamente oscuros y una estatura tan pequeña que ya había sufrido crueles burlas por parte de Barry.

Al principio solamente pensó que era una cara bonita con una actitud insoportable, admitía Lucas, pues Dawn podía ser más mandona que Barry (¡y eso era decir mucho!). Dawn era alguien quien le encantaba presumir lo que sabía y muchas veces terminaba regañando a Lucas por cualquier excusa que se le pudiera ocurrir.

_¿Por qué usaron los Pokemons que estaban en el maletín? ¿Por qué vas tan desabrigado cuando estamos cerca de invierno? ¿Por qué vas tan abrigado cuando estamos en verano? ¿No deberías de comer algo más sano que sopas instantáneas? ¿Cómo es posible que comas tantas sopas instantáneas cuando te encanta cocinar?_

Sólo para nombrar alguno de sus múltiples regaños que había sufrido Lucas.

Había algo diferente en ella desde hace un tiempo. Lucas había terminado su viaje hace un par de años y desde entonces trabajaba con el Profesor Rowman como uno de sus ayudantes recolectando información extra de algunos Pokemons con trabajos de campo. Sabía que su trabajo principal era asegurarse que ningún Pokemón salvaje los atacara ya que no era tan bueno estabilizando los instrumentos que usaban como Dawn. Lucas sabía que su trabajo con el profesor era prácticamente nulo si se comparaba con lo que hacían los demás ayudantes.

Dawn siempre sobresalía del resto cuando Lucas los veía trabajar. Ella era en verdad una chica talentosa cuando la veía ocupada: no se quejaba, tampoco le gritaba a Barry, solamente se quedaba concentrada observando dato tras dato y después apuntaba todo en un pequeño cuaderno. Tenía letra bonita y era organizada, tampoco desprendía tanto estrés en el laboratorio como lo hacía afuera de él y entre todos los adultos que los rodeaban, era la más amistosa y paciente.

—¡Lucas! —gritó Barry sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos con una fuerte sacudida.

—¿Qué?

—Amigo, deja de estar con esa cara, ¡das miedo! —Barry sabía que su amigo podía perderse entre sus pensamientos, pero habían ocasiones en donde los ojos grises de Lucas se vaciaban por completo y contemplaba a la nada como un tipo de espectro perdido.

—Me lo dice el que estuvo gritándole al mar abierto por más de cinco minutos seguidos, —comentó molesto Lucas.

—Lo mío inspira determinación, —declaró Barry señalándose a él mismo con su pulgar, después señaló a su amigo con menos optimismo—. Lo tuyo da miedo.

Con una mueca molesta, Lucas intentó ignorar a su amigo y después se retiró a su camarote con la excusa de querer dormir por el resto del viaje. Barry no lo detuvo ya que quería continuar acumulando valor con su grito de guerra y sabía que su amigo podía ser un obstáculo.

Lucas caminó por el barco con pereza y mientras caminaba dejó escapar un largo y fuerte bostezo que lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Su camino se vio interrumpido cuando se topó con la misma chica que había logrado perderlo en pensamientos curiosos y analíticos.

—¡Hola Lucas! —dijo Dawn tranquilamente a su amigo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Dawn… —respondió el muchacho sin saber que más decir.

—¿Cómo estás? Es raro verte caminando por ahí sin Barry.

—Él está en la cubierta acumulando valentía con su "grito de guerra" y yo estoy alejándome para que no me tiren de la borda con él, —comentó Lucas cansado, no había logrado dormir bien con tanto movimiento en el barco pero por lo menos su amargura había logrado sacarle una pequeña risa a Dawn—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Cynthia me prestó este libro, se ve muy interesante, —respondió Dawn muy feliz mostrándolo, lo hizo tan rápido que Lucas no tuvo tiempo de leer el título antes de volverlo a esconder bajo su brazo—. Ahorita iba a la borda para leerlo bajo el sol, pero si ahí está Barry gritando como loco no creo que pueda leerlo tranquila, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, aunque no estuviera Barry es imposible encontrar un lugar tranquilo aquí, —Lucas encogió sus hombros—. Siempre hay niños gritando por todas partes queriendo tener batallas contigo…

—Eres un gruñón amargado, —respondió Dawn riéndose.

—Un gruñón que se irá a dormir la siesta, —poniendo dos dedos sobre su frente, Lucas se retiró con una media sonrisa perezosa—. Adieu.

—Espera, no te puedes ir a dormir, —ahí apareció el tonito de regaño que tanto conocía de Dawn—. Si duermes ahora, no te acostumbrarás al horario de Unova y estarás cansado cuando lleguemos.

—Me tomaré el riesgo, —respondió Lucas despidiéndose una vez más de Dawn.

—Ven conmigo a la cubierta, —la propuesta de Dawn logró despertar al muchacho—. Te puedo prestar algún libro que traje yo o podríamos platicar.

Era una propuesta de lo más tentadora para Lucas, no supo por qué se sintió tan incómodo con eso pero actuó sin pensarlo y rápidamente le dijo que no con la excusa de no haber dormido bien por culpa de Barry.

—Ese Barry… —dijo Dawn con un murmullo molesto, era natural que no se llevaran bien siendo tan diferentes—. Te sigo insistiendo que no deberías dormir pero tampoco quiero que andes sonámbulo cuando lleguemos a Unova. Si no puedes dormir en la noche, solo recuerda que te lo dije.

—Lo haré, —Lucas rápidamente se alejó de Dawn y caminó con un paso acelerado a su camarote.

* * *

Supuestamente había ido a su camarote para tomar una siesta, pero después de haber visto a Dawn, ¿cómo podría dormir tranquilo? No sabía por qué se sintió tan nervioso de acompañarla a la cubierta, había tenido un raro ataque de pánico y lo que más le confundía era un extraño sentimiento de culpa que lo invadía su estómago cada vez que pensaba en ella en ese preciso momento.

¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable de imaginársela en la cubierta? Seguramente estaría sentada en esas sillas raras reclinables, esas de plástico con mallas coloridas. También estaría leyendo atentamente el libro de Cynthia —el cual se imaginaba que sería algo de mitología de Pokemón en Sinnoh— ignorando el resto del mundo, como siempre hacía cuando leía algo. Notó que llevaba un vestido corto y tal vez se broncearía con el sol que había después del medio día, se preguntó si estaría usando bikini y…

 _Es por eso que me sentía tan culpable, ¡soy un patán!_ —concluyó sonrojado Lucas tapándose la cara con las sábanas de su cama. El sol entraba fuertemente por las cortinas y por más que se revolcó una y otra vez sobre el colchón, no logró dormir tanto como hubiera querido. Por más que pensaba que no debía de pensar en Dawn de manera tan ruda, su mente seguía encontrando rutas para llegar a esas imágenes.

Dawn leyendo en bikini, Dawn sonriéndole desde la piscina, Dawn invitándolo a sentarse a su lado en las sillas. Siempre la había considerado una cara bonita, pero siempre miraba caras bonitas en otras mujeres. Por Arceus, ¡Cynthia era la mujer más bonita que jamás había conocido! ¿Por qué seguía imaginándose a Dawn en esos lugares cuando podía fantasear con Cynthia? ¿No sería eso más sano y apropiado? ¿Por qué estaba pensando así de Dawn?

Terminó durmiendo sin soñar nada hasta que Barry entró para avisarle que Cynthia los esperaba en la cubierta en media hora.

—Si llegamos tarde, seguramente nos multará con millones, ¡rápido! —dijo Barry quien se empezó a quitar la camisa para cambiarse.

Lucas agarró ropa más presentable de su maleta y después de un largo baño helado, se vistió con un conjunto más apropiado para Unova. A comparación de Sinnoh, el lugar donde visitaban hacía mucho más calor y viajaban en pleno verano. Con unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla grises y una camisa de manga corta roja, Lucas salió del camarote con Barry para encontrarse con la campeona en la cubierta.

En su viaje había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, al principio no la había reconocido por su falta de atención y la tenía ubicada como la mujer bonita que siempre se encontraba de vez en cuando que le daba buenos consejos. Con el tiempo la fue conociendo mejor y sabía que se sentía un poco atraído por ella, era casi imposible no estarlo. Incluso Barry que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fantaseando con batallas y otras cosas épicas reconocía sentir atracción también.

Jamás había sobrepasado a una etapa poco saludable, siempre se quedó al nivel de ser una atracción platónica. Era como sentirse atraído por la mejor amiga de tu hermana mayor o tener una profesora muy bonita en el colegio. Sabes que es imposible y solamente aceptas la amistad.

Fueron a la cubierta y el sol ya se encontraba en el horizonte, encontraron a Cynthia y a Dawn hablando en la baranda, seguramente charlando del libro que le había prestado. Lo primero que notó Lucas era que Dawn llevaba puesto un vestido diferente al que tenía al medio día y se detuvo antes de encontrar otro camino en su mente descontrolada.

—Buenas tardes señoritas, hemos llegado, —dijo Barry presentándose con confianza, introduciéndose a la conversación.

—Tarde, como de costumbre, —respondió Dawn con una sonrisa.

Y fue así como le echó leña al fuego y Barry rápidamente saltó para empezar a molestar a Dawn. Mientras los dos Glameows se peleaban, Cynthia le hizo una mueca a Lucas para que la siguiera lejos de la discusión. El muchacho la entendió rápidamente y la siguió tranquilamente.

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a la popa del barco en donde se podía ver a la perfección el sol que se empezaba a ocultar y a la distancia pudo distinguir unos rascacielos que supo que le pertenecían a la ciudad Castelia. Su destino estaba cerca.

—¿Estás disfrutando el viaje? —le preguntó Cynthia.

—Bueno, no hemos llegado a Unova así que no podría decirte, —respondió Lucas con una sonrisa—, pero sí. Por ahora todo ha estado bien.

—Qué bueno.

Continuaron viendo el atardecer, todo se extendía como un lienzo perfecto con una suavidad en el viento que era simplemente magnifico. La armonía entre los colores, la calidez del ambiente y el salado aroma del mar lograron perder a Lucas en el momento. No pensó en nada, ni tampoco en nadie.

—Dawn me contó que ahora trabajas para el profesor, —dijo Cynthia interrumpiendo su momento de contemplación—. ¿Qué clase de trabajo haces si ya lograste registrar cada Pokemón de Sinnoh con tu Pokedex?

—Los ayudo con cosas extras, —respondió Lucas.

—Sí, con "cosas extras" sé a que te refieres, —Cynthia se rió un poco, al parecer sabía lo insignificante que seguramente sería el trabajo que hacía Lucas comparado con el de Dawn y los demás ayudantes de Rowman—. Básicamente pasas el rato esperando a que salga alguna tarea donde puedas contribuir. No me mires así, lo sé porque pasé por lo mismo.

El muchacho sabía que la campeona había ayudado al Profesor Rowman a recolectar datos cuando era joven (bueno, seguía siendo joven pero más de lo que era ahora), pues muchas veces se lo había comentado.

—¿Me sacas este tema por algo? —preguntó Lucas incómodo.

—No, solo me parece gracioso lo parecidos que somos en algunas cosas, —comentó Cynthia tranquilamente—. Cometí errores y me gustaría compartirte dos o tres consejos que aprendí para evitarte malos ratos.

—Te escucho.

—Está bien hacer lo que quieras hacer, pero no olvides que en algún punto tendrás que empezar a tomar responsabilidades y decidir seguir un camino.

—¿Me dices esto por haber rechazado el puesto de campeón? —preguntó Lucas, no quería tanta responsabilidad cuando le ganó a Cynthia en una batalla.

—Parte sí, pero la verdadera razón es porque he visto cómo Barry y Dawn ya tienen un plan para su futuro, —respondió la mujer—. Barry se quiere volver más fuerte para poder ser parte del Battle Frontier junto a su padre y Dawn seguirá con sus estudios para continuar trabajando con el Profesor Rowman. ¿Qué hay de ti Lucas?

No quiso responderle, ya que no sabía qué decir. Lucas era un entrenador que todos decían que tenía un talento incomparable, había logrado obtener las ocho medallas de los gimnasios de Sinnoh y también logró vencer la Liga Pokemón con gran astucia e inteligencia. Había logrado obtener el título de campeón y también jugó un papel fundamental en la lucha en contra del Team Galactic.

Tantas promesas habían frente al muchacho para el futuro y aun así se sentía más perdido que nunca. Siempre intentaba evadir esos pensamientos poco placenteros y se concentraba en cualquier distracción que tuviera en su alcance. Era abrumador y sofocante pensar en el futuro.

—No lo sé, —dijo finalmente.

—Lo imaginé, por eso te invité aquí con tus amigos en estas vacaciones, —confesó Cynthia, el cielo ya se tornó lo suficientemente oscuro como para que prendieran las luces del barco—. Espero que estando tranquilo con tus amigos logres decidir alguna nueva meta. No te digo que seas campeón si no quieres, pero piensa en el futuro y deja de hacerlo a un lado para después.

Lucas le hubiera encantado agradecerle a Cynthia, pero su inmadurez y orgullo no se lo permitieron. Lo encontró molesto y muy desconsiderado de su parte, como si necesitara a alguien más quien le presionara con el mismo tema. Su mamá ya le hablaba de esto por lo menos dos veces a la semana, Barry se lo comentaba siempre y Dawn tentaba el tema con un tono muy cuidadoso.

Tuvieron una refacción ruidosa en donde Barry y Dawn continuaron discutiendo por cualquier cosa (hablaban de una serie que la asistente decía que era muy predecible para su gusto) mientras que Cynthia y Lucas comieron en silencio. En unas horas llegarían a Castelia en Unova y habían decidido pasar las últimas horas disfrutando los últimos Poffins que probarían en las próximas semanas.

Los Poffins eran un postre típico de Sinnoh que no se preparaban en todas partes. Todos parecían disfrutarlo, pero Lucas solamente pensaba que estaban algo secos y que les faltaba un poco más de canela. Cynthia sabía que estaría molesto con ella y le pareció bien que se sintiera así, ya tendría tiempo en Unova para tranquilizarse. Parecía tener tanto en su cabeza que seguramente estaba perdido.


	2. Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos a Unova

El calor que hacía era insoportable. Habían llegado de noche a la gran ciudad Castelia y Lucas no podía creer la humedad que estaba presente en el ambiente. Era agobiante y lo hacía sudar como un Pignite.

Se sentía cansado y supo que por lo menos podría dormir bien esa noche si prendían el aire condicionado. Lo mejor era que no le daría razón a Dawn para regañarlo y estar así de agotado lo ayudaría para ignorar los ronquidos de Barry. El plan era pasar una noche en Castelia y después ir a un lugar que Cynthia decía que era una sorpresa.

¿Dónde? No lo sabía, pero por Arceus esperaba que fuera un lugar menos caluroso que esa maldita ciudad.

Sintió lástima por la campeona al notar que llevaba puesto un enorme abrigo negro con un pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza. Supuso que por ser campeona de Sinnoh y muy popular en los medios, seguramente buscaba ocultar su identidad.

—Srta. Cynthia, ¿no piensa que se ve extraño que use lentes oscuros? —Barry siempre intentaba usar un tono mucho más respetuoso ante ella y era demasiado obvio cuando lo hacía.

—Bueno Barry, la cosa es que no quiero llamar la atención y mis lentes ocultan mis ojos.

—Pero Srta. Cynthia, ¡es de noche! Le aseguro que llamará más la atención por ir vestida así con lentes oscuros en una noche de verano.

—Tienes un punto supongo, —comentó Cynthia dándose por vencida, guardó los lentes oscuros y se arregló el cabello adentro de su pañuelo—. Supongo que solamente nos queda llegar lo más rápido posible al hotel.

—¡Sí Srta. Cynthia! —dijo Barry energético poniendo una mano sobre su frente con un saludo casi militar.

Lucas y Dawn se limitaron a asentir, era divertido ver a Barry intentando ser ridículamente respetuoso para impresionarla. El muchacho pensó con mucha ilusión en la cama que lo estaría esperando en el hotel y en el placer de no tener que dormir en un lugar en constante movimiento. Sin embargo, su plan de la noche perfecta tendría que esperar, pues luego de dejar sus cosas en el hotel, tanto Barry como Dawn querían salir a explorar la ciudad.

Aunque no pareciera muy emocionado por la idea, Lucas pensó que por lo menos podría comer algo rico en la calle y probar algo nuevo. Solo había una cosa que era mejor que dormir y los Pokemons para el muchacho: _comer_.

Cynthia los llevó a un foodtruck de unas papas fritas con queso y carne que lo servían en conos de cartón, le pareció raro al principio pero lo primero que sintió cuando dio su primer mordisco fue la explosión de sabores. Sintió cada clase de queso que había en las papas, el ajo que le habían puesto y todos los ingredientes que hacían que esta comida de ciudad supiera espectacular.

—Oh-oh, —dijo Barry con un tono burlón—. Lucas puso _la cara_ otra vez.

Ignorándolo, Lucas continuó comiendo lentamente las papas, intentando averiguar cuál era la otra especia que le habían puesto.

—¿A qué se refiere? —le preguntó Cynthia a Dawn.

—Cuando Lucas prueba algo que le parece muy sabroso, comienza a comer lento como para intentar adivinar sus ingredientes, —respondió Dawn con una sonrisa viendo a su amigo.

El resto de la noche fue placentera, Lucas se preguntó si era porque se había puesto de buen humor por la buena comida o si solo era divertido ver a Barry pelearse con cada persona que se chocaba contra él en la calle.

Era una ciudad ocupada e incluso de noche estaba repleta de turistas, trabajadores y demás. No entendió como Cynthia había sido capaz de seguir usando el abrigo y el pañuelo en su cabeza, pero tanto ella como él disfrutaron ver a Barry intentarse quejar con quien lo había chocado para multarlo, solo para ser chocado por alguien más y repetía el ciclo de intentar regañar a otro sin lograrlo al ser chocado por otra persona. Era divertido ver a Barry sufrir en su propia y extraña manera.

* * *

Resultaba que la gran sorpresa que les había preparado Cynthia era que se irían a quedar en una casa privada en Undella Town. La vista de la arena blanca era hermosa y el mar cristalino solamente los invitaba a quedarse en ese paraíso. Lucas pensó con alivio que tal vez lograría relajarse ahí sin tener que pensar en cosas confusas con Dawn o la preocupación de un futuro incierto que podría definir el camino que tomaría el resto de su vida…

Respiró profundo y dejó que el olor del océano lo tranquilizara, necesitaba relajarse.

Barry lo arrastró a la playa antes de llegar a la famosa casa privada ya que habían muchos entrenadores y quería batallar con todos ellos. Antes de poder quejarse, miró a las mujeres que le dijeron que no había problema que los alcanzarían después. Lucas le hubiera encantado quedarse con ellas para no dejarlas solas con las maletas, pero su amigo fue más rápido y fuerte cuando lo arrastró por la arena.

—No te preocupes por ellas, son mujeres y según mi papá, ellas siempre necesitan tiempo a solas para hablar cosas sobre chicas, —dijo Barry con una sonrisa, todavía jalándolo de la muñeca por la playa—. ¡Busquemos un entrenador!

Lo soltó cuando llegaron a la parte más ocupada de la playa, con niños haciendo castillos de arena, algunos charlando bajo la sombra de las palmeras con sus Pokemons y otros casualmente disfrutando del clima con sus tablas para surfear. Toda la paz de la playa fue interrumpida cuando Barry aclaró su garganta y Lucas tuvo apenas tiempo para cubrirse los oídos cuando empezó:

—¡Entrenadores! ¡Yo soy Barry y él es mi amigo Lucas! ¡Somos entrenadores muy fuertes que buscan tener una buena batalla! ¡Así quien quiera tener una gran pelea con dos entrenadores que ya ganaron las 8 medallas en Sinnoh, venga aquí para luchar contra nosotros!

—¿En verdad era necesario que gritaras? —preguntó Lucas destapándose los oídos, se sonrojó un poco al ver la cantidad de personas que los estaban viendo.

—Por supuesto… —la voz de Barry sonó un poco rajada y ronca, después de toser un poco recuperó de nuevo la voz—. Quería dejarles claro que somos fuertes, no quiero terminar peleando con alguien quien termine con una paliza por nuestra culpa.

— _¡Whoo!_ Siento tu energía primo, —dijo una voz llamando su atención, al darse la vuelta se encontraron con un hombre bronceado que los hizo sentir enclenques por sus pectorales bien marcados. Usaba un traje de baño verde, lentes oscuros y tenía el pelo recogido en un tipo de cola de caballo—. Sabía que Sinnoh tenía Pokemons interesantes, pero ustedes no parecen ser cualquier entrenador, ¿verdad?

—¡Está en lo correcto, hombre bien bronceado! —respondió Barry dirigiéndose al hombre, Lucas juraba que lo mataría algún día por la vergüenza que sintió—. Yo y mi amigo Lucas somos los mejores entrenadores de Sinnoh, ¡él ganó la liga hace unos años!

—Barry, cállate, —dijo Lucas amargadamente, sintiendo más miradas de peatones acosándolo.

—¿Ganador de liga? _¡Whoo!_ Eso significa que eres fuerte, —la energía del hombre parecía ir acorde con la de Barry—. Lucas, ¿verdad? ¿Te parece si peleamos, primo?

—Oh no, no, —dijo Barry con una sonrisa pícara moviendo su dedo—. Mi amigo y yo queremos una batalla doble, él anda muy distraído y yo aburrido, necesitamos descargarnos los dos.

Lucas hubiera intervenido en la charla pero estaba más concentrado mirando el hombre que se paraba frente a ellos. Era un adulto raro, ¿por qué juraba que lo había visto en otra parte?

—Esa energía, ¡whoo! Definitivamente arde más fuerte que un Blast Burn, —el hombre asintió y compartió su propia sonrisa pícara—. Pero yo peleo contra ustedes dos, una batalla doble de dos. He estudiado ataques y movimientos Pokemons, ¡sí! Y estoy listo, ¡oh sí! Les daré una batalla tan buena, dos turnos, que consumirá tus energías como un potente Drain Punch.

—¡Usa nombres de ataques en sus oraciones! —gritó Barry emocionado, recordándole mucho como su propio papá hablaba—. ¡Me agrada! ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos!

Y así fue como una batalla inició entre el hombre bronceado y los dos entrenadores de Sinnoh. Lucas sacó a su Torterra y Barry a su Infernape. El hombre bronceado reveló dos Pokeballs que al lanzarlas, dejaron a ambos muchachos boquiabiertos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó asombrado Barry susurrándole al oído a su amigo.

—Creo que era Lyan-algo su nombre, —le susurró de regreso Lucas—. Es tipo piedra.

—¿Por qué ese Ninetales es blanco? ¿Es shiny?

—Tarado, ¡tienes un Pokedex! —era normal que Barry lo tratara como si fuera una enciclopedia andante—. ¡Úsalo!

—Ya que parecen confundidos, déjenme presentarme, ¿si? —el hombre bronceado se apuntó a sí mismo con un pulgar—. Vengo de Alola y estos Pokemons son nativos de allá. Les presento a Lycanroc y Ninetales, en su forma de Alola. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kukui.

Por la manera que hablaba, Lucas podía deducir que era una persona experimentada y con demasiada confianza para su gusto. Sacó su Pokedex y registró a Ninetails, solo para que un mensaje de error le apareciera en la pantalla. Refunfuñó molesto, sabía que debió haberle puesto la última actualización que le había dicho el Profesor Rowman antes de viajar.

—¿Eso es un Pokedex? Te propongo algo primo, —dijo Kukui señalando a Lucas, el muchacho solo se preguntó por qué se dirigía a él con "primo"—. Si me ganan, les enseñaré algo genial, pero si yo gano, me enseñas tu Pokedex. ¿Vale?

—¡Cómo si fuéramos a perder! —gritó Barry, Lucas intentó advertirle que no hiciera el primer movimiento al notar que el hombre no se apuraba por empezar, pero llegó tarde—. ¡Infernape! ¡Usa Focus Blast con Ninetails!

—¡Torterra! —dijo Lucas buscando cómo empezar con buen pie la batalla—. ¡Usa Withdraw!

—¡Lycanroc! ¡Usa Stealth Rock! ¡Ninetales! ¡Usa Safeguard! —gritó Kukui.

La predicción de Lucas era cierta, si el hombre decía ser tan estudioso de ataques sabía qué clase de estrategias usarían contra él. Estaba seguro que el hombre predijo que Barry usaría un ataque ofensiva contra él y para que usara una ataque defensiva como Safeguard lo hizo predecir algo que ocurrió frente a sus ojos: el Focus Blast fue directo, pero Ninetales no pareció muy afectada, definitivamente tenía un tipo que no le afectaba mucho las ataques pelea y tenía defensa alta.

—Barry, creo que es tipo psíquico o algún otro tipo que no le afecta las ataques pelea, —le dijo Lucas a su amigo al notarlo confundido.

—¡Pero se ve tipo hielo! —se quejó Barry señalándolo.

—Lo sé, pero no uses ataques tipo pelea contra ella, usa tipo fuego y yo me encargaré de Lycanroc. Ten cuidado con las piedras de Stealth Rock…

—La comunicación es importante en una batalla, sí que la es, —dijo Kukui tranquilamente—. Siempre me alegro de ver cómo las tuercas giran en los entrenadores que están en apuros.

—¿Quién dice que estamos en apuros? —respondió enojado Barry—. ¡Infernape! ¡Usa Flamethrower contra Ninetails!

—¡No se lo permitas Lycanroc! —gritó Kukui señalando al Pokemón primate que corría hacia ellos evadiendo las rocas flotantes—. ¡Usa Accelerock!

En un parpadeo, el Pokemón canino de rocas logró envestir violentamente a Infernape superando su gran velocidad, Lucas veía problemas cuando vio cómo el primate cayó directo a una de las rocas flotantes. El hombre bronceado era listo.

—¡Torterra! —grito Lucas señalando al Pokemón canino mientras que Infernape caía gravemente herido, no parecía tener suficientes fuerzas para seguir pleando—. ¡Usa Giga Drain!

—¡Ninetails! ¡Usa Blizzard! —gritó Kukui.

—¡Infernape! ¡Contra ataca con Flamethrower!

El ataque de Torterra fue directo y Lycanroc cayó vencido. Pero cuando el Flamethrower de Infernape no logró detener el potente Blizzard de Ninetails, Lucas supo que había perdido. El hielo fue un golpe duro en Torterra, súper efectivo, y el debilitado Infernape cayó vencido también.

—¡Whoo! ¡Fue una gran batalla! —dijo Kukui sonriendo—. Me encanta pelear con gente nueva, ¡siempre se aprende algo!

Cada uno regresó su Pokemón y Lucas sintió su mano más pesada, no le gustaba perder pero ya había aprendido aceptar derrotas (desde que empezó a trabajar con el profesor, se había aflojado mucho). Miró furioso a Barry, quien supo que merecía toda la culpa de haber perdido. Su actitud desesperada les había costado la batalla y miró muy triste a su amigo.

—Perdón Lucas, —dijo Barry—. Debí haber pensado antes de saltar a empezar la pelea…

—Solo por esto me debes un maldito helado con doble sabor, —respondió molesto Lucas, no le gustaba perder pero no tenía ganas de hacer un drama en medio de la playa donde la gente aplaudía por la buen espectáculo rápido que presenciaron—. Triple si hay sabores ricos.

—Lucas, —Kukui llamó su atención y ambos jóvenes lo vieron acercarse—. ¿Recuerdas lo que quedamos? Si ganaba, me enseñarías tu Pokedex, ¿verdad?

—Por favor, no te lo vayas a robar, —típicamente Lucas no daría su Pokedex a un extraño, pero estaba tan rodeado de gente que se sentía seguro, estaba convencido que habría algún policía por ahí.

—¡Ja! ¡Eres simpático, primo! —respondió Kukui tomando el aparato.

El Pokedex de Lucas era relativamente viejo de dos pantallas (comparado con los nuevos que parecían tablets) y Kukui lo observó con una mirada completamente nueva para los dos muchachos. Se veía concentrado, tanto como lo hacía Dawn cuando la encontraba absorbida con su trabajo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lo devolvió a Lucas dejando escapar un silbido asombrado.

—Tienes todos los Pokemons registrados de Sinnoh allá adentro, ¡whoo! Eso es de admirar, —comentó Kukui sonriendo genuinamente asombrado—. El tío Rowan te debe de amar con esa clase de Pokedex contigo.

—¿Tío Rowan? —preguntó Barry confundido, Lucas también lo miró con desconfianza. No había manera absoluta que fuesen parientes, no se parecían en nada—. ¿Son familia?

—¡No, no! —Kukui se rió un poco negando con su cabeza—. Rowan fue mi profesor de la universidad y admiro mucho su trabajo. El viejo tío me torturaba en clases con sus tareas complicadísimas y sus exámenes me hacían llorar, ¡pero definitivamente es de los mejores profesores que tuve en mi vida! Debería de ponerme en contacto con él…

Una alarma interrumpió su conversación y el hombre sacó un celular de su traje de baño alejándose un poco. Mientras lo hacía, Barry se disculpaba con Lucas por su mala actitud durante su batalla.

—Ya que fue mi culpa que perdiéramos, te anularé todas las multas que tienes conmigo, —le dijo Barry arrepentido.

—Me valen madre las deudas, —le respondió Lucas con sus brazos cruzados—. Quiero mi helado.

Kukui se dio la vuelta un poco apurado sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

—Bueno primos, me temo que me tengo que ir rápido, —puso sus dos manos sobre cada una de las cabezas de los jóvenes y sonrió—. Espero verlos otra vez, ¡les prometo que les llevaré algo para su Pokedex! ¡Fue alegre la batalla! ¡Whoo!

Sin decir más, el hombre se alejó dejando a ambos jóvenes solos. Parecía apurado.

Un par de retadores salieron entre varias personas que los habían visto batallar y tanto Barry como Lucas aceptaron cada reto. Haber perdido contra Kukui los enojó y querían desahogarse con batallas ganando cada uno de los retadores. Ninguno se comparaba con la astucia del hombre bronceado y no planeaban parar hasta que ya no les doliera el orgullo. Además, necesitaban dinero de Unova ya que se les había olvidado cambiar su dinero de Sinnoh y tenían pereza de ir a un banco si podían ganar dinero en batallas.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar la casa de la Srta. Cynthia, —sugirió Barry después de vencer a su quinceavo entrenador—. ¿En dónde dijo que vivía?

—¿Algo de una casa en la colina frente al mar? —respondió Lucas confundido, les habían dado un juego de llaves con la dirección pero al no conocer la ciudad se sentían más perdidos aún.

* * *

Decidieron preguntarle al primer peatón que encontraran y un hombre rubio excesivamente alto y pálido con un mechón de cabello azul fue lo suficientemente amable para indicarles el camino. Llegaron a la famosa villa y tocaron el timbre esperando ser atendidos, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Barry intentó abrir la puerta. Para la sorpresa de Lucas, éste se encontraba abierta.

—Sabes que entrar solo así contaría como invasión a la propiedad privada, ¿verdad? —dijo Lucas preocupado.

Barry tomó el juego de llaves y metió una en la puerta, Lucas notó como lo puso y luego quitó la llave para después regresarle el juego tranquilo.

—No si tenemos las llaves de esta casa, —le respondió Barry con una sonrisa victoriosa.

En serio, ¿cómo era posible que le tuviera tanta paciencia a este idiota?

Caminaron con un paso tímido entre la casa, esperando encontrarse con Cynthia o con Dawn. Pero unos fuertes ronquidos interrumpieron su camino en seco. Ambos muchachos se detuvieron y se vieron preocupados. ¿Quién estaba en la casa de la Srta. Cynthia? ¿Y por qué sonaba como un hombre?

Ambos se vieron el uno al otro, tanto Lucas como Barry pusieron sus dedos frente sus labios haciendo _"shh"_ mutuamente. Siguieron los ronquidos y llegaron a una sala de estar con una figura desparramada sobre el sillón, era un hombre con pantalones y poncho blanco, con una revista en la cara.

—¿Quién es él? —susurró Lucas nervioso.

—No lo sé… ¿llamamos a la policía o lo echamos a patadas con uno de nuestros Pokemons? —preguntó Barry con un susurro preparando su Pokebola.

—¿De qué hablas? —susurró molesto Lucas—. No podemos andar por ahí atacando extraños con Pokemons.

—¿Pero podemos dejar extraños dormir en el sillón de la Srta. Cynthia?

—No es un extraño, obviamente si está así de tranquilo es porque la conoce.

—¡Pero la puerta estaba abierta! —exclamó Barry todavía susurrando—. Tal vez entró sin permiso.

—Lo dice quien entró sin permiso hace cinco segundos, —le respondió molesto.

—¡Tenemos las llaves! —susurró Barry molesto tomando el juego y agitándolo frente a la cara de su amigo.

El ruido de las llaves pareció levantarlo, pues el hombre dio un ronquido extraño y se estiró bostezando fuertemente. Tanto Barry como Lucas entraron en pánico y sin saber qué hacer, se quedaron quietos atrás del sillón sin moverse.

El hombre se quitó la revista de la cara y miró sus alrededores todavía con cara de almohada. Pero cuando cruzó su vista con los dos adolescentes, que lo veían aterrado, parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

—¿Lucas y Barry? —preguntó el hombre señalándolos.

Ambos muchachos asintieron lentamente en silencio.

—¿Hace cuánto están ahí parados? —preguntó un poco confundido e incómodo.

—No mucho, solamente decidíamos qué hacer con un extraño durmiendo en el sofá de la casa de la Srta…

Antes que Barry pudiera terminar, Lucas le pegó un codazo en el brazo.

El hombre soltó una carcajada, se levantó del sillón y cuando se puso de pie, Barry hizo un ruido extraño al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba. Balbuceó algo alternando su mirada entre el hombre y Lucas hasta que finalmente gritó señalándolo:

—¡E-e-eres el campeón de Unova! ¡Alder Adeku!

—Ex-campeón, —corrigió el hombre—. Me temo que ya dejé el título atrás hace un par de días.

Barry miró su Pokétch apurado y Lucas lo miró sobre su hombro.

—¿Cómo es posible que me perdiera esta noticia tan importante? —preguntó frustrado Barry buscando señal para revisar las noticias en su Pokemon Watch.

Mientras que su amigo rubio tambaleaba por todas partes buscando señal, Lucas lo miró silenciosamente sin estar seguro del qué hacer. Alder se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro llamando su atención, la diferencia de alturas entre los dos era ridícula.

—Juzgando por tu actitud tranquila y la loca actitud de tu amigo, supondré que tú eres Lucas, ¿verdad? —el muchacho solamente asintió—. Cynthia me habló de ustedes, vine aquí para recibirlos como había hablado con ella, pero supongo que tenía otros planes y me dejó plantado vilmente… otra vez.

—Lo lamento mucho, Sr. Adeku, —respondió Lucas apenado, Barry seguía buscando señal frustrado en todo el primer piso de la casa—. Cynthia jamás nos dijo que alguien nos estaba esperando en su casa. Hubiéramos llegado antes.

—Está bien, no me sorprende que no les dijera, —el hombre se rascó el cuello apenado mirando el resto de la casa buscando a Barry—. Digamos que he estado molestando a Cynthia… más que de costumbre. Supongo que dejarme plantado es su manera de vengarse.

—Suena como algo que ella haría…

—¡Barry! ¿Qué haces subido ahí? —Lucas reconoció la voz de Dawn en la entrada de la casa y pudo ver cómo su amigo se había subido a una mesa pequeña con adornos—. ¡Vas a manchar los muebles!

—Obviamente me quité los zapatos antes, genia, —le respondió molesto Barry.

—Gracias por dejarme plantado, —saludó Alder con la mano a Cynthia al verla entrar a la sala—. Bruja.

—Gracias por no contarme que habías dejado el puesto de campeón, —le respondió Cynthia molesta cruzando sus brazos—. Tarado.

—No lo dejé, alguien me venció y lo acepté responsablemente, —discutió el hombre.

Era raro ver a Cynthia actuar de manera… no tan Cynthia. Lucas y Dawn se vieron sorprendidos ya que siempre habían visto a la campeona como una adulta madura y ahora la tenían en frente actuando tan… infantil con este hombre…

—¡Ajá! ¡Ya descubrí por qué mi Pokétch no funciona!—gritó Barry interrumpiendo su discusión parándose entre la campeona y el ex-campeón—. Srta. Cynthia, ¿cuál es la clave del wi-fi?

Tanto Dawn como Lucas casi se rompen la frente después de pegarse en la cara con sus manos de la vergüenza.

* * *

Los bosques húmedos de la Ruta 14 estaban bañados con una capa densa de niebla. Cortinas blancas que interrumpían el camino, pero jamás los detendría.

Kukui caminaba entre la oscura noche con su fiel Lycanroc escalando las peligrosas piedras en el camino repleto de flora silvestre. Kukui miró a su lado, esperando encontrarse con su compañero, pero al no verlo negó su cabeza con una sonrisa. Miró atrás y escuchó los jadeos desesperados de alguien quien no podía seguirle el paso y un Rotom que flotaba cerca de su compañero.

—¡Vaya primo! Estás fuera de forma, —dijo Kukui apuntando a lo obvio, su compañero finalmente llegó junto a él y se detuvo para recuperar el aire—. Una semana con mi rutina de ejercicio y serás tan rápido como un Arcanine usando Extreme Speed, sí.

—Umm… no, no soy muy atlético gracias, —le respondió el hombre rubio ajustando sus anteojos, su Rotom lo miró preocupado y el hombre le sonrió—. Estoy bien.

—Bueno primo Colress, tenemos que escalar un poco más para llegar al punto de registro, —dijo Kukui señalando a la capa de niebla que tenían enfrente—. Fennel y Burnnie trabajaron duro para poder calcular la ubicación del último encuentro, así que tenemos que trabajar duro por el bien de nuestras mujeres, ¿vale?

Colress asintió agotado, jamás había sido bueno en el trabajo de campo pero se negaba dejar que Fennel fuera en su lugar. Su novia era alguien inteligente, pero no tenía Pokemons fuertes para defenderse y la simple idea que se lastimara aterraba al hombre.

Kukui escaló un par de rocas sin problemas con su Pokemón canino y luego se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle su mano y Colress la tomó. Por lo menos con su ayuda, podrían escalar un poco más rápido. Subieron un poco más y sus comunicadores sonaron al mismo tiempo.

—Amor, —dijo Kukui presionando el botón en su oreja—. Te escucho.

—Excelente cielo, ¿puedes escuchar Colress? —preguntó Burnette a través del comunicador.

—Sí, ¿estás ahí Fennel? —dijo Colress presionando el botón en su oído.

—Sí, aquí estoy Coco, —respondió Fennel a través del comunicador, tan pronto dijo eso, Colress se apenó muchísimo y Kukui lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Coco? —preguntó Kukui mirando a Colress a su lado, Rotom les daba iluminación y podía ver perfectamente cómo se sonrojaba—. ¿Te puedo llamar primo Coco?

—No, —le respondió Colress con una cara estoica y seria

—Estamos conectados los cuatro en un canal compartido de comunicación, necesitamos estar seguros que podamos hablar con ustedes en todo momento, —dijo Fennel ignorando el intercambio entre los hombres.

—¿Lograron conseguir más información del encuentro registrado? —preguntó Colress sentándose en la grama, sus piernas parecían estar atravesadas por agujas, sentía mucho dolor.

—Hoy llamé al hospital y me dijeron que el entrenador que se encontró con el U.B.N.I sigue sin recuperar el reconocimiento, —contestó Burnette nerviosa—. Ya saben el plan, van a donde lo encontraron y luego regresan. Sin peleas, sin buscar pleitos.

—Amor, tranquila, tengo a Lycanroc conmigo, —Kukui podía escuchar todo el miedo que sentía su esposa a través del comunicador—. Además, tengo al primo Coco también. Tal vez no puede recorrer millas como yo, pero sus Pokemons son fuertes.

Colress miró al hombre furioso, nunca fue alguien muy amistoso y la simpatía del hombre le resultaba más molesto que reconfortante.

—Ustedes señoritas déjenos el trabajo sucio, ¿vale? —Kukui le mostró un pulgar en alto a Colress guiñando un ojo—. Coco y yo nos podemos manejar bien, vigilen bien esos monitores.

—Cielo, por favor ten cuidado, —le rogó Burnette a su esposo.

—Tú también Coc- ¡es decir! Colress, —agregó Fennel con un tono tímido.

Colress suspiró, seguramente su novia se sentía culpable que se le escapara su apodo cariñoso.

—Estaré bien, te amo Fennel, —dijo Colress esperando tranquilizar a su novia.

—Yo a ti, tengan mucho… tiempo… ¿qué es…?

La conversación se terminó abruptamente y Kukui trató de abrir el canal de comunicación otra vez, al no lograrlo sugirió seguir subiendo la montaña. Colress no parecía estar muy convencido, pero aceptó con la vaga esperanza de conseguir mejor señal. Después de un pequeño descanso con agua y dulces (que Kukui compartió con su compañero), ambos hombres resumieron la cansada tarea de escalar la rocosa montaña en la noche.

* * *

Esa noche, Alder decidió prepararles la cena. Tal parecía que se sentía mal de haber asustado a Barry y a Lucas pensando que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Mientras que él y Cynthia estaban en la cocina (la mujer quería vigilarlo cuando manejaba comida porque, según ella, lo creía capaz de ponerle algo sospechoso a la suya), Lucas se encontraba en la sala con sus amigos viendo televisión aburridos.

—Es hora de llamar a mi papá, —anunció Barry levantándose del sillón, siempre anunciaba lo que iba a hacer.

Lucas se puso tenso al notar que sin Barry en el sillón, ahora solo estaba él con Dawn compartiendo el mismo espacio físico. No entendía nada, ¿de dónde salieron esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía volver a verla como la chica mandona que siempre fue? ¿Por qué podía oler su shampoo de miel y avena desde donde estaba sentado? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—¿Te molesta si cambiamos de canal? —le preguntó Dawn sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Honestamente me aburre ver resúmenes de batallas competitivas.

—Está bien, —respondió Lucas tenso e incómodo.

La joven se inclinó para alcanzar el control en la mesa frente a ellos y empezó a cambiar canales rápidamente. Lucas continuó viendo la televisión en silencio, tenía tantos pensamientos en su cabeza que parecía estar en una clase de rodeo sin fin. No se dio cuenta cuando Dawn apagó la televisión y se cambió de posición para verlo directamente desde su lado del sillón.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Dawn dejándolo abstraído, parpadeó confundido hasta que finalmente torció la cabeza dejando claro su confusión—. Umm… olvida que pregunté eso.

Dawn volvió a tomar el control remoto y prendió la televisión una vez más. Lucas le quitó el control de la mano para bajarle todo el volumen.

—¿Por qué piensas que estoy enojado contigo? —preguntó Lucas confundido.

—Es solo que… no sé, hay veces que tengo miedo de ser molesta por ser tan mandona, —que Dawn dijera eso le pareció un poco triste y tierno, ¿estaba bien sentir eso?—. Y no sé, te siento más callado y alejado desde hace unos días antes del viaje. ¿Estás enojado conmigo por mandonearte?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! —Lucas se sintió mal, su atracción hacia Dawn la alejaron de ella ya que le intimidaba los nuevos sentimientos que lo invadían, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal por algo que no era su culpa—. Es decir, sí me parece un poco molesto que me mandones, pero vivo con Barry y el me grita todo el tiempo así que no es nada malo. ¡En serio!

—Ok… —era obvio que no estaba convencida y cuando intentó alcanzar el control entre ellos, Lucas puso su mano sobre la suya para detenerla.

—Escucha, no eres tú, es solo… —Lucas la vio a los ojos y quedó perdida en sus precioso color azulado que lo dejó sin aliento por un segundo.

Ella tampoco habló, viéndolo a los ojos también. Parecía buscar algo en ellos.

—Lo que quiero decir… —dijo Lucas mirando hacia otro lado, era imposible hablar si la veía a los ojos, su mano se sentía tan tibia y llena de vida bajo la suya—. Lo que intento decir es que… estoy pensativo porque… bueno… no sé, solo ando pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Lucas, —la voz de Dawn tenía un tono nuevo, uno dulce que genuinamente se preocupaban por él. Sintió su otra mano que descansó sobre la suya y la apretó, Lucas juró que en cualquier momento su pecho explotaría—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo serio? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—No, no. Gracias, pero es algo mío y solo mío, —Lucas se sonrojaba cada momento más—. Pero gracias, no te preocupes y…

Lucas se levantó del sillón apurado y se alejó del sillón, miró a Dawn que seguía viéndolo preocupada. El muchacho la señaló con ambas manos y dijo:

—Gracias.

Sin decir más, corrió hacia su cuarto. Al llegar, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella sujetándose el pecho. No había duda alguna: estaba enamoradísimo de Dawn. Sus ojos lindos, su cara dulce y preocupada, sus manos suaves y tiernas… ¡su tono de voz! ¡Casi perdió al cordura con solo escuchar su voz! ¡Era más que una simple atracción! ¿Pero por qué se sentía tan asqueado de sí mismo? ¿Acaso era una atracción poco sana? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—En fin papá, te hablo mañana porque Lucas entró sin permiso, —dijo Barry desde una de las camas de su cuarto compartido, bajó su muñeca colgando la llamada mirando a su amigo con sus brazos cruzados—. Sé que hoy te debo una por perder, pero interrumpir una conversación con mi papá es una multa de…

—¡Barry! —dijo Lucas levantándose del suelo, su amigo claramente se asustó al escuchar su tono tan alarmado—. ¿Cómo controlas impulsos que no entiendes y quieres detener?

Lucas sabía que su amigo había ido a muchas terapias de niño y sus medicinas recetadas para controlar su hiperactividad parecían darle más experiencia que podría servirle.

—No sé de dónde salió la pregunta… ¡pero te explico! —Barry saltó de su cama y se paró frente a Lucas, tomó su mano y le puso un brazalete de plástico que tenía en su muñeca—. ¡Ta-da!

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Lucas un poco molesto viendo el brazalete de plástico anaranjado en su muñeca—. Sé que me estás molestando, pero es algo serio que…

_¡SMACK!_

Barry no le permitió terminar su oración, jalándole el brazalete para soltarlo ocasionando un dolor fuerte e instantáneo en su muñeca. Lucas sacudió su mano adolorido y miró a Barry casi asustado y ofendido.

—¡Este es mi dispositivo de autodisciplina! —le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa—. Cada vez que pienso en algo que me distrae, jalo y lo suelto para que me pegue el brazalete. Nada mal, ¿verdad?

Si era esta clase de cosas que necesitaría para lidiar con sus nuevos sentimientos obsesivos hacia Dawn, Lucas estaba dispuesto a tomarlo.

* * *

Escalar en la Ruta 14 era una actividad peligrosa y honestamente ninguno de los dos estaban muy felices de hacerlo durante la noche con mucha neblina. La situación, sin embargo, era urgente y preferían conseguir toda la información posible para encontrar una solución rápida. Llegaron a la punta de la montaña, en donde el viento era más fuerte y la neblina quedó abajo entre las sombras de la noche.

—¡Whoo! —dijo Kukui respirando profundo, sintiendo el aire pesado en sus pulmones sintiendo la presión de la atmósfera, al estar tan arriba y por el viento, casi gritaba para que su compañero lo escuchara—. No es tan alto como el Monte Lanakila en Alola, pero se acerca. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras, primo?

Colress ni le pudo responder, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recuperar oxígeno en sus pulmones desgastados y enclenques sujetando sus rodillas raspadas. Tenía que darle crédito, logró subir después de todo. Puso su mochila en el suelo y buscó unos instrumentos, Rotom seguía con ellos iluminándolos y Kukui agradeció esa luz que le permitió prender sus visores de visión térmica.

—Los visores funcionan bien, —dijo Kukui tratando de iniciar una conversación, necesitaba escuchar de Colress para asegurarse que seguía vivo—. Veré un poco el perímetro para asegurarme que no hayan Pokemons.

—Te… acom-acompaño, —respondió Colress jadeando casi a gritos.

Todavía con los pulmones pesados, Colress sacó otro instrumento que era un sonar portátil que él modificó a su gusto. Pero al momento que lo activó, notó que había un punto en el radar que lo preocupó.

—Kukui, ¿ves algo como a cincuenta metros frente a nosotros? —preguntó Colress preocupado.

—Bueno, en teoría tengo un alcance mayor a ese con este equipo, pero… no veo nada, —respondió Kukui confundido intentando ajustar los visores frente a él caminando más hacia adentro, Lycanroc empezó a oler sus alrededores con curiosidad—. ¿Hay algo en el sonar?

—Sí… pero parece estar fallando mi cosa, —respondió frustrado Colress dándole unos golpecitos, tratando de quitar la estática que interrumpía el radar.

Kukui sintió algo, algo que parecía haber detenido el feroz viento en la punta de la montaña por un instante. Su Lycanroc levantó sus orejas y al ver hacia adelante, pudo ver una figura con sus visores térmicos. Estaban en la punta de una montaña, pero había algo en la montaña de a lado. Era una figura inconfundible, cuatro patas y un enorme sable que no emitía tanto calor como el resto del cuerpo… un Absol.

Escuchó a su Lycanroc gruñir, pero escuchó un ruido extraño que lo obligó a ver abajo hacia sus pies y pudo ver cómo el suelo que lo rodeaba era envuelto con un rojo tan fuerte que parecía estar cerca de cegar su visión térmica. Trató de gritar, pero no pudo.

Su visión fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe, uno que lo envió volando hasta que sintió la dura tierra abajo suyo. Kukui trató de registrar lo que pasó, había recibido miles de golpes de Pokemons en su propio cuerpo a través de sus investigaciones, pero nunca uno como el que recién experimentó. Cuando logró recuperar un poco el conocimiento, encontró a Colress agitándolo nervioso mientras sacaba un enorme Metagross.

—¡Kukui! ¡Kukui! —le gritó Colress.

El pobre científico rubio miró frente a él una extraña luz que primero hizo explotar el suelo abajo de su compañero y ahora flotaba en el aire empezando a formar líneas que parecían flechas.

—¡Metagross! —gritó Colress tomando a Kukui y alejándolo del centro de la punta de la montaña—. ¡Usa Protect!

El enorme Pokemón logró formar una pared psíquica que logró salvarles el pellejo. Kukui finalmente logró recuperar toda su cordura, levantándose alterado. Estaban en peligro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Colress preocupado, su compañero tenía cortaduras en sus piernas que destruyeron sus pantalones y parte de sus zapatos.

—No te preocupes primo Coco, resistí un Giga Impact y puedo resistir cualquier cosa, —dijo el profesor con una sonrisa confiada quitándose los lentes de visión térmica de su cara, miró a su alrededor y encontró a Lycanroc tendido en el suelo completamente noqueado—. ¡Lycanroc!

Tan pronto se hincó a su lado, el profesor notó cómo su Pokemón estaba gravemente herido. Cuando se revisó la pierna notó que las cortaduras de su pierna eran diferentes a la herida de su Pokemón. Mientras que Lycanroc parecía estar envuelto en una extraña clase de tierra, Kukui solamente tenía cortaduras que rápidamente reconoció al verlas tantas veces. La melena de Lycanroc era tan filosa como un cuchillo y rápidamente se preguntó si era posible que su Pokemón lo lastimó por accidente al sacarlo del camino del ataque que lo había noqueado….

—¡Rotom! ¡Usa Discharge! —gritó Colress, intentando entender la luz que tenían en frente.

Cuando el Pokemón plasma se lanzó a atacar, dio un golpe directo que no pareció afectarle, pues el objeto que irradiaba luz frente a ellos no parecía afectado.

—Debe de ser el U.B.N.I, —dijo Kukui regresando a su Pokemón, sacó otra Pokeball y reveló a su Ninetails de Alola—. ¡Trabajemos juntos, primo!

—No es afectado por ataques tipo eléctrico, —dijo Colress preocupado, su Rotom rápidamente se escondió en su espalda y su Metagross gruñó fuertemente.

—¡Entonces debe de ser tipo tierra! —concluyó Kukui—. ¡Ninetails! ¡Usa Blizzard!

El Pokemón zorro saltó a atacar y las ventiscas de viento helado lograron darle al U.B.N.I. Unos extraños gritos salieron del objeto, claramente afectado por el ataque. Kukui sacó una Pokeball especial azul con líneas celestes y cuatro líneas doradas que parecían colmillos. Lanzó la Beast Ball con todas sus fuerzas y logró atrapar el objeto luminoso.

La Beast Ball tocó el suelo y al instante se rompió liberando al U.B.N.I. Antes que pudieran reaccionar, la tierra volvió a iluminarse bajo sus pies y una explosión los envolvió. Kukui puso toda su voluntad para no perder el conocimiento y pudo ver cómo estaba a punto de caer de la montaña, pero logró sujetarse. Vio a Colress caer y logró alcanzarlo, quedando colgados frente a una densa capa de niebla en donde cayeron sus Pokemons.

—¡Colress! —gritó Kukui rezando que el hombre no hubiera perdido el conocimiento, sintió una mano tomando su muñeca y vio cómo el científico seguía con él—. ¡Sujétate!

—¡Kukui! —gritó Colress aterrado de estar colgando en el aire—. ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Esa cosa nos matará!

El extraño chillido volvió a recorrer los aires y notaron cómo algo brillante se asomó por la esquina de la montaña justo arriba suyo. Kukui lo vio, lo vio y no pudo distinguir absolutamente nada. Solo pudo distinguir ojos misteriosos y bestiales que contemplaban su alma y su vida como un obstáculo, uno que obviamente quería eliminar. Jamás en su vida sintió tanto miedo.

—¡Kukui! ¡Tienes que soltarte! —gritó Colress espantado al notar que el suelo alrededor del U.B.N.I comenzó a iluminarse igual que antes, seguramente preparando una tercera explosión—. ¡O sino nos va a mat—!

Kukui ni le permitió terminar su oración, pues tan pronto se soltó de la roca que sujetaba la explosión los envió volando hacia el vacío entre la niebla de la noche. Dos gritos desgarrados se escucharon esa noche en las montañas más altas de la Ruta 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí subir un capítulo más, si se preguntan por la pareja FennelxColress es por otra historia que escribí. Si me lo piden, lo puedo subir a esta página también. Su relación es simple: se quieren aunque cada uno sea rarito. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, gracias por leer. :)


	3. Capítulo 3: Pereza Pesada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas cocina, más autodisciplina y una visita a un hombre desesperado.

Lucas se levantó con los ronquidos de Barry, miró el reloj de su Poketch leyendo que eran las siete y media de la mañana. Refunfuñando amargadamente, decidió levantarse al saber que era imposible dormir con esos ronquidos de su amigo rubio.

La casa en donde se quedaban era lujosa para los estándares del joven. Era de un solo piso, con vista al mar y todo exquisitamente decorado con muebles bien cuidados. Ayer estaba tan cansado que no tuvo tiempo de explorar bien el lugar, esperaba poder descubrir algo interesante mientras que los demás se levantaran. Rápidamente se bañó y se puso su traje de baño con una simple camisa blanca.

Al salir, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró un mueble repleto de fotografías que no pudo evitar mirar al notar que habían caras conocidas. Lady Caitlin estaba en una de las fotos, pero ahora era rubia y su cabello había crecido notablemente. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba con el Valet Darach en una posición que dejaba clara una relación entre ellos (el hombre besando tiernamente la frente de la joven).

En sus días enfrentando el Battle Frontier recordaba haber escuchado rumores al respecto, jamás esperó que fueran a terminar juntos. No por Darach, el tipo era respetuoso y un gran luchador, pero Lady Caitlin aparentaba ser de las damas pretenciosas que no aceptarían a un plebeyo de tercera. Pensó que la había juzgado mal después de todo.

—¡Buenos días!

Lucas casi bota el marco de fotos y encontró a Dawn sonriéndole dulcemente atrás suyo. Su susto fue tan obvio que la hizo reír, era tierna.

—Buenos días, —dijo Lucas apenado—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—¡Definitivamente! ¡Y hoy estoy de muy buen humor! —Lucas no lo dudó al no encontrarla regañándolo por cualquier tontería—. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—No, pero pensaba ver qué sobró de la cena, —respondió Lucas con pereza de prepararse algo, era mejor recalentar y comer lo que tuviera al alcance.

—No es que piense que la comida del Sr. Adeku sea fea, —dijo Dawn recordando las impresionantes habilidades culinarias que tenía el hombre—. Pero un Quiche de Espinaca no me parece el mejor desayuno.

Antes que Lucas pudiera responder, Dawn le puso una mano en su brazo.

—¡Yo prepararé el desayuno! —dijo con una sonrisa caminando hacia la cocina vacía—. ¿Te parece bien tostadas a la Kalosiana?

—Umm… me parece espectacular, —dijo Lucas siguiéndola, la sala de la casa tenía un diseño de concepto abierto que dejaba a la vista la cocina y una isla que lo conectaba con un comedor—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Estoy bien, gracias, —respondió Dawn atándose su cabello negro largo en una cola de caballo, Lucas no pudo evitar observar las pequeñas pecas que tenía entre la espalda y el cuello...

¡ _SMACK!_

Autodisciplina. Esa liga de Barry lo ayudaría… o por lo menos eso esperaba.

—Pero puedes hacerme compañía, —agregó Dawn sin darse cuenta de la muñeca roja del muchacho—. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Lucas se sentó al otro lado de la isla y observó la manera en que Dawn empezó a sacar los ingredientes. No es que no confiara en sus habilidades culinarias (a diferencia de él, ella sí se esforzaba) pero se sentía culpable de dejarla sola.

—En serio, no me molesta ayudarte, —dijo Lucas como último intento de involucrarse.

—Lucas, estoy bien, —aclaró Dawn con una pequeña sonrisa mientras mezclaba en un plato azúcar y canela—. La verdad, sé que tienes algo que te está preocupando mucho. Lo noté ayer, estoy segura que no me quieres decir porque no me quieres involucrar y… respeto tu espacio.

Dawn levantó la mirada para verlo con una sonrisa amable.

—Pero aún así, quiero estar ahí para ti y te ayudaré en lo que pueda, —Dawn se dio la vuelta para buscar huevos y Lucas juraría que en cualquier momento se moriría de amor, ¡cuánto se preocupaba por él cuando no lo merecía!—. Por ahora, te ayudaré a comer un desayuno decente.

—Gracias, en serio Dawn, —le respondió Lucas, en verdad ella estaba haciendo todo por ayudarlo… ¿por qué él no hacía lo mismo por ella? Se levantó de la silla y buscó una sartén y mantequilla—. Tú prepara los panes y yo los freiré, también quiero ayudar.

Dawn le asintió alegremente y continuó batiendo los huevos con leche para poner las rodajas de pan. La joven notó cómo Lucas puso un poco de aceite y luego mantequilla.

—¿Por qué le echas aceite? —preguntó Dawn—. ¿No basta con la mantequilla?

—Es para que la mantequilla no se queme tan rápido, —Lucas había leído eso en internet y era un consejo simple, aunque sonara como un chef para Dawn—. ¿Cuántas crees que debamos hacer?

—Mm… me imagino que entre tú, Barry y el Sr. Adeku, comerán como tres o cuatro cada uno, diría que empecemos con quince, —respondió Dawn, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando vieron al ex-campeón de Unova salir de su cuarto apurado, pasó frente a la cocina y ni los notó—. ¡Sr. Adeku! ¡Buenos días!

Alder pareció asustarse, los miró y parecía apurado.

—¡Niños! Vaya, ustedes si que madrugan, —Alder llevaba puesto una camisa negra y pantalones blancos, tal parecía que buscaba algo en la sala—. Perdón que no me quede a desayunar, tengo que irme.

Finalmente sacó entre las almohadas del sillón su poncho blanco y mientras se lo ponía caminó hacia la salida de la casa apurado. Sin darse cuenta, se chocó con Barry y cuando este calló, el ex-campeón lo ayudó a levantarse fácilmente.

—Los veo después, —dijo Alder saliendo del lugar, los tres jóvenes vieron a la puerta que se cerró rápidamente y notaron que Barry se veía atónito.

—El ex-campeón Alder Adeku me levantó del suelo y tocó mi camisa, —dijo Barry asombrado, levantó sus puños al aire feliz y empezó a celebrar—. ¡Jamás volveré a lavar esta camisa!

Tanto Dawn como Lucas se rieron de su amigo, pero el muchacho no pudo evitar preguntarse por la actitud del campeón. ¿Qué era tan urgente como para que se fuera así de rápido? ¿Había ocurrido algo?

Dejando la sartén con los panes a un lado, Lucas caminó hacia la sala y prendió la televisión, buscó el canal de noticias y lo dejó puesto. Barry se acercó a la cocina e intentó comer el azúcar con canela, Dawn deteniéndolo como una domadora profesional. No había nada interesante, pero decidió dejarlo puesto mientras regresaba a cocinar.

—¿Qué quieren hacer hoy? —preguntó Dawn mientras le ponía azúcar y canela a los primeros panes listos que le pasó Lucas.

—Algo que no involucre batallas Pokemón, —comentó Lucas—. Los míos están descansando de ayer.

—Pues lo que sea no puede ser en la Ruta 14, —agregó Barry desde el sillón frente al gran televisor—. Miren.

Desde la cocina vieron la pantalla y pudieron ver un reportaje. Una reportera se encontraba en la entrada de la Ruta 14 en Undella Town, aquella ruta que conectaba con el White Forest. Lucas tenía una vaga imagen del lugar, tenía unas montañas y ríos que había visto en algún folleto.

_—_ _Bajo el pedido del alcalde de Undella Town, todas excursiones turísticas serán canceladas en la Ruta 14 y todo entrenador que quiera pasar, tendrá que hacerlo bajo el camino autorizado en los horarios establecidos…_

Las tuercas en la cabeza de Lucas empezaron a girar, ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Tal vez esto fue lo que hizo que Alder saliera tan apurado? Miró a Dawn que también ponía una atención absoluta a la televisión con una vista analítica, tal vez pensaba igual que él… notó también que su vestido de verano tenía un moño atrás y que su cintura se veía muy bien con el cincho…

¡SMACK!

Autodisciplina… otra vez.

—Qué mal que no se puedan hacer excursiones, —dijo Dawn suspirando triste—. Quería ver si podía encontrar un Shuckle, dicen que son más fáciles de encontrar que Sinnoh.

—¿Y por qué querrías uno? —preguntó Barry sentándose en la mesa—. Tienen una defensa excelente pero no son muy buenos en batallas competitivas o interesantes.

—¿Alguna vez probaste el jugo que hacen? —preguntó Dawn terminando con las últimas tostadas y llevándolas a la mesa—. Mi papá me trajo una vez que viajó a Johto y es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida.

—Yo escuché que ahí hay Pokemons pelea, —dijo Barry sonriendo—. Si estuviera abierta la ruta 14, buscaría atrapar un Mienshao. ¡Escuché que son increíbles para batallar!

Lucas continuó escuchando la conversación a medias, tratando de poner más atención al reportaje. Le resultaba extraño que jamás dijeran por qué se estaban tomando tantas precauciones. ¿Tal vez un algo que no querían que se cruzara con los turistas? ¿Tal vez un Pokemón? Era una lástima que era demasiado perezoso para tratar de pensar más, un holgazán que no sabía qué hacer con su vida…

—¡Lucas! —el grito de Barry fue lo suficientemente fuerte para asustarlo—. ¡Ven a comer! ¡Una panza vacía equivale a una cabeza vacía! ¡No te quiero multar por llegar tarde a la mesa!

—¿No deberíamos de esperar a que se levante Cynthia? —preguntó Lucas.

—¡La iré a despertar! ¡Con el desayuno en la cama! —dijo Barry emocionado saltando de su silla—. ¡La Srta. Cynthia lo apreciará!

No lo haría, todos sabían que eso no era así. Tanto Lucas como Dawn corrieron a detenerlo y el muchacho no sintió arrepentimiento alguno cuando envistió a Barry directo al suelo.

* * *

Lo primero que lo levantó fue una horrenda sensación en su mano. Colress se sintió extraño, sabía que estaba helado pero no sentía frío. Le tomó un momento a su cabeza para ubicarse y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una clase de cuarto de hospital. Lo supo en el momento que vio un muchacho en uniforme de enfermero cambiándole

—¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó Colress preocupado.

—¡Despertaste! ¡Justo cuando le dije a tu novia que no se preocupara! —dijo el muchacho enfermero con un tono apenado—. No te preocupes Coco, estás a salvo en un hospital y tu novia está acompañando a su hermanita al baño. ¡Pero volverán pronto! Siempre vuelven por ti.

Colress sintió su corazón estrujarse contra su pecho, la imagen de la pequeña Amanita llorando no podía ser una buena… Sabía que el enfermero tenía buenas intenciones y tal vez le decía Coco porque así lo llamaba Amanita y Fennel, pero en ese momento lo encontraba molesto. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el científico esperó encontrarse con alguien menos molesto que el enfermero excesivamente amigable… pero se encontró con otra cara que no esperaba.

—¡Primo! ¡Estás bien! —era Kukui acompañado por su Ninetails de Alola, tenía puesta su conjunto normal de siempre: bata sobre torso desnudo y pantalones cortos, pero estaba cubierto de vendas por la cabeza, torso, piernas y brazos—. ¡Gracias a los tapus! ¡Pensé que te perdía!

Colress lo vio incrédulo, lo último que recordaba era que ambos habían caído de un acantilado y no podía creer que él era el único que resultó con una pierna rota inmovilizado en una cama. Lo vio de pies a cabeza y su sorpresa fue obvia.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Colress sorprendido.

—Mi trabajo es literalmente recibir Hyper Beams en la cara para estudiarlos, ¿si? Así que digamos que este cuerpo está acostumbrado a recibir golpes fuertes, ¡oh sí! —su Ninetails le puso una pata sobre la cintura y el profesor rápidamente la acarició con cariño—. Además, esta niña bonita nos salvó de la muerte. La entrené para que supiera Heal Bell y me ha salvado del pellejo cuando mis experimentos salen mal, supongo que esto fue como un ejercicio más, ¿verdad preciosa?

Su Ninetails simplemente apoyó su cabeza más sobre las manos del profesor, como la buena niña mimada que era.

—¡Coco! —el grito de una niña se hizo presente, tan sorpresa que logró asustar al pobre enfermero. El científico vio cómo Amanita entró corriendo a la habitación solo para lanzarse encima de él en un cariñoso, y tristemente extremadamente doloroso, abrazo—. ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!

—¡Tirarse en el paciente no es bueno! —dijo el enfermero, quien con un simple movimiento logró cargar a la niña lejos del científico, quien parecía estar a un paso de agonizar de puro dolor—. Dale espacio, pequeña.

—¡Colress! —Fennel entró a la habitación con Burnette y aunque no se tirara tan salvajemente como su hermana, el pobre hombre parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería a la mitad—. ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es solo que…! Pensé que…

Fennel se cubrió al boca y era obvio que estaba intentando no llorar, sin éxito alguno ya que caían lágrimas. El enfermero se puso a Amanita en sus hombros y salió del cuarto para darles privacidad, Kukui los siguió de cerca encontrándose con su esposa afuera. Burnet se encontraba viendo el pasillo del hospital, se le veía preocupada y Kukui supo que seguramente pensaba en algo que la molestaba. Se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro llamando su atención.

—Tal parece que el primo Coco estará bien, —dijo Kukui tranquilamente a su esposa—. Aunque tendrá que mantenerse lejos del trabajo de campo por un tiempo.

Miró a Burnet quien se le veía triste, se les salió unas lágrimas y su esposo rápidamente la tomó de los dos hombros preocupado.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Kukui asustado.

—Mi cielo, no quiero que seas parte del trabajo de campo, no quiero que salgas ahí otra vez, —Burnette lo vio a los ojos, repletos de lágrimas—. Casi mueres en la misión y me niego que vayas solo, simplemente no te puedo dejar. No puedo…

Kukui abrazó a su esposa entendiendo sus sentimientos. Si quería seguir investigando la misteriosa criatura que los atacó, supo que necesitaría buscar ayuda.

* * *

—¿Entonces cuáles son los planes de hoy? —preguntó la recién levantada Cynthia comiendo sus tostadas kalosianas recalentadas, todavía llevaba puesto su ropa de dormir con un cabello desarreglado pero aún así lograba sacarle un par de suspiros a Barry.

—Yo iba a decir que fuéramos a la Ruta 14, —dijo Dawn un poco decepcionada—. Pero tal parece que no están dejando circular turistas…

Lucas la miró apenado, sabía que tenía muchas ganas de ver el lugar. Estaba convencido que quería hacer más que simplemente conseguir jugo de Shuckle y pensó en alguna manera de hacerla feliz.

—En realidad… —dijo Lucas recordando bien lo que dijo la reportera—. Dijeron que no se podía circular por las montañas, que se podía entrar siguiendo las rutas marcadas. ¿Qué les parece si vamos ahí?

Los ojos de Dawn se iluminaron y Lucas juró que crecieron un par de veces su tamaño normal. Jamás había visto ojos tan hermosos y una vez más se perdieron en ellos.

—Me gustaría averiguar un poco de información antes de irnos… —dijo Cynthia tomando su taza de café para llenarla otra vez—. Qué les parece si mientras que yo investigo, ustedes van a la playa.

—En realidad… —dijo Lucas sorprendiendo a Cynthia, jamás solía discutirle o contradecirle nada—. Me gustaría ayudarte, si eso está bien.

—¡Me parece maravilloso! —respondió Cynthia, Barry y Dawn se vieron el uno al otro un poco sorprendidos por la iniciativa de Lucas de querer involucrarse en algo. Típicamente solía dejarse llevar por la corriente—. Hay un coleccionista en esta ciudad que es buen amigo mío, iremos con él.

* * *

Lucas sabía que podría estar en la playa con Dawn y Barry, ver a Dawn con su traje de baño en verdad era una vista que hubiera amado ver… ¿sería un traje completo o un biki…?

¡SMACK!

Más autodisciplina.

Él se había metido en esto solo y ahora le tocaba seguir con lo que empezó. Lucas y Cynthia caminaban por el asfalto hirviendo de Undella Town buscando la casa de este amigo de la campeona.

—¿Por qué un coleccionista sabría información de lo que pasa en la Ruta 14? —preguntó Lucas, empezando a pensar que debió haberse preguntado esto desde hacía horas antes de salir de la casa.

—Este amigo mío no solamente colecciona artículos antiguos, siempre está alerta a cualquier chisme o información que esté rondando por aquí, —Cynthia lo miró levantando una ceja mostrando su confianza—. Estoy convencida que no solamente nos puede aclarar cuales son los caminos autorizados, sino también qué pasó para que prohibieran la circulación libre.

La mujer adulta le guiñó un ojo y Lucas se sonrojó. Se sentía idiota por hacer esa clase de pregunta.

—Tengo que admitirlo, me gusta verte interesado en averiguar cosas, —dijo Cynthia rompiendo el silencio entre ellos—. Últimamente sentía que andabas solamente siguiendo la corriente, sin ningún interés en particular.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto otra vez? —preguntó irritado Lucas, ya había sido incómodo en el barco y ahora en medio de una calle vacía y bajo el sol intenso de la mañana, era peor.

—Solo si tú quieres hacerlo, —aclaro la adulta con un tono tranquilo—. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estoy aquí para que me hables, ustedes tres son muy especiales para mi.

—¿Lo somos? —eso solamente hizo que las orejas de Lucas se sonrojaran más—. ¿Hasta Barry?

Ante esa pregunta, Cynthia soltó una carcajada.

—Sí Lucas; tú, Dawn y hasta Barry son especiales para mi, —Cynthia se arregló el cabello, recogiéndolo un poco dejando claro el calor que sentía con sus capas de pelo rubio—. Al principio solamente estaba pendiente de ustedes porque sabía que tenían potencial para muchas cosas. Pero, estos últimos años los he ido conociendo mejor y ahora los veo como familia. Es raro que lo admita en voz alta, pero quiero dejarte claro que si me preocupo por ti es porque en verdad me importas. No creas que lo hago porque esté obligada como adulta a darte una mano.

—Umm… —Lucas sabía que debería sentirse conmovido, pero esa confesión solamente lo hizo sentir más presionado. Sabía que Cynthia era una mujer reservada y que le dijera eso debía ser alguna clase de privilegio, ¿por qué no se sentía tan agradecido como debía?—. Gracias Cynthia.

—De nada, —le respondió con una simple sonrisa.

Odiaba esto, Lucas tenía un horrendo sentimiento que llevaba mucho tiempo arrastrando atrás suyo. Era esa presión de saber que la gente estaba pendiente de él, siempre observando cada cosa que hacía: sus decisiones, sus acciones… solamente cosas que terminarían decepcionándolos. Dawn era lista y seguramente se convertiría en la próxima Profesora de la región como Rowman; Barry tenía talento y determinación para ser un entrenador fuerte y conociendo su necedad y esfuerzo, seguramente iba a conseguir ser Frontier Brain… ¿en dónde encajaba él? ¿En dónde iba Lucas el holgazán?

Sí era fuerte… pero un holgazán. También era listo… pero seguía siendo un holgazán. ¿Cómo podía ser especial para Cynthia, una de las mejores campeonas de la historia de Sinnoh, siendo un holgazán? Sí, la había vencido en una batalla, pero no tuvo las fuerzas o el valor de aceptar el título de campeón. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien cuando solamente buscaba una salida fácil?

—¡Llegamos! —dijo Cynthia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Lucas vio frente a él un enorme portón de metal que dejaba ver entre los barrotes una mansión en la cima de una colina. Quien fuera que fuese este coleccionista, tenía plata en el bolsillo sin duda alguna. La campeona se acercó a un timbre que cuando lo tocó, Lucas vio que de la pared apareció una cámara y saltó del susto.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una voz saliendo del contestador.

—Solo una vieja amiga pasando a saludar, —respondió Cynthia con una sonrisa dulce.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y Lucas miró con cierta frustración el camino que les esperaba. Era uno largo de concreto que subía una colina… ¿cómo era posible que Cynthia pudiera caminar por ahí en pantalones negros sin morirse del calor? Sí, se cambió la blusa negra de mangas largas por una celeste de manga corta, pero era ridículo.

Después de caminar por la colina, Lucas y Cynthia fueron bienvenidos por un fuerte golpe de aire condicionado. Lucas se quedó abstraído en su lugar disfrutando de la brisa fría mientras que un hombre aparecía en unas enormes escaleras bajando hacia la entrada. Llevaba puesto un pantalón claro y de esas camisas floreadas que solamente lo usaban los turistas ridículos con dinero.

—¡Cynthia, querida! —dijo el hombre, quien la tomó de las manos para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Siempre un gusto tenerte aquí, mi maravillosa y curiosa cazadora de misterios.

—Ya me conoces, pero no vine sola, —Cynthia rápidamente tomó el hombro de Lucas y lo presentó ante el hombre—. Él es Lucas, un muy buen amigo mío.

—¡Lucas! ¡Bienvenido pequeño! —le revolvió el pelo y el muchacho se preguntaba si el hombre sabía que estaba cerca de cumplir dieciséis años—. Vengan, les preparo algo de tomar frío para el clima.

Cuando Cynthia le había dicho que irían a averiguar cosas esperaba que fuese algo rápido, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era una clase de rodeo que la mujer se aproximaba lentamente. Le abrió una conversación sobre unos objetos antiguos y cuando el hombre se retiró a servirle más extracto de Berrys, Cynthia le susurró:

—Hay que darle un poco de cuerda para que suelte lo interesante…

—Entonces Lucas, ¿te gustan los Pokemons? —le preguntó el hombre regresando con tres vasos.

—S-sí señor, —respondió nervioso el muchacho, no sabía que venir aquí involucraría la participación en un extraño juego de rodeos y darle cuerda al hombre.

—¿Qué te parece si te enseño mi biblioteca personal mientras que hablo en privado con Cynthia? —algo en su tono no le gustó y cuando Lucas miró a la mujer, le asintió con cierta cara derrotada… sabía que siempre le coqueteaban porque… bueno, ¡era preciosa! Pero esto parecía demasiado.

—Ve Lucas, luego te alcanzo, —le dijo Cynthia asegurándole que estaría bien.

Y así terminó solo en una biblioteca en el tercer piso de la casa. Lucas suspiró frustrado, la idea era que averiguaría algo interesante que lo ayudaría a sentirse menos inútil. La biblioteca era básicamente un piso completo con paredes de vidrio que daban vista al océano. La vista era increíble y Lucas se acercó un momento para contemplar el cuerpo de agua cristalino… ¿estaba condenado a siempre sentirse inútil?

Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar un libro que lo entretuviera. Mientras lo hacía, revisaba las portadas poco interesado al no encontrar nada que llamara su atención. Tomó un tomo sobre Pokemons legendarios y ojeó algunas páginas. Se detuvo al encontrar uno que jamás había visto en su vida: Marshadow.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, este Pokemón le recordaba mucho a Darkrai y no tenía memorias dulce de dicho Pokemón. Había tenido un encuentro con Darkrai en su primer viaje por Sinnoh con Barry y Dawn y recordaba cómo le tocó con su amiga buscar un Lunar Wing para salvar a Barry de la eterna pesadilla de Darkrai.

_No gracias,_ —pensó Lucas regresando el libro en su lugar, cualquier cosa ligeramente parecida a Darkrai lo perturbaba.

Encontró otro libro que hablaba sobre los lugares más bellos de Unova y con más curiosidad, decidió llevar el tomo hasta la mesa frente a las enormes ventanas. Buscó la Ruta 14 y encontró una entrada interesante sobre un santuario que honraba a Landorus, uno de los Pokemons legendarios de la región.

Lucas sonrió y leyó una vez más el nombre: El Santuario de la Abundancia… ¡seguramente Dawn amaría ese lugar! Tenía que haber alguna manera para que pudiera llevarla.

—Lucas, —el muchacho miró hacia la entrada de la biblioteca y encontró a Cynthia caminando hacia él, tomó una silla y también vio el libro con mucha curiosidad—. El Santuario de la Abundancia… sabes, Dawn me ha hablado mucho de ese lugar desde que vinimos.

—¿En serio? —cuando Lucas conectó ciertos puntos en su cabeza—. Tal vez es por eso que quiere ir a la ruta 14 con tantas ganas.

—En parte sí, pero enserio quiere encontrar un Shuckle, —le respondió Cynthia ojeando el atlas apreciando todas las fotografías—. Estoy segura que quiere que cierto alguien, quien ama comer, pruebe cierto jugo para animarlo…

Cynthia lo vio con una cara pícara y Lucas parpadeó confundido… ¿se suponía que debía de entender algo o…?

—Umm… ¿quiere llevarle un poco de jugo al Profesor Rowman? —la respuesta de Lucas parecía más una pregunta. Había notado que el profesor andaba un poco tenso últimamente y se podía imaginar a Dawn buscando una manera para animarlo. Entre más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía, pues el profesor de Sinnoh era un glotón con todos los dulces que escondía en su escritorio (él ya había logrado robarle un par de dulces a sus espaldas con éxito).

—En verdad eres un lelo, —Cynthia negó con su cabeza encontrando su confusión tierna—. En fin, mientras que mi amigo termina su llamada, te cuento lo que logré sacarle.

Lucas puso muchísima atención a la mujer, olvidando el libro con fotos de Unova.

—No sabe mucho, pero al parecer un Pokemón muy fuerte anda suelto por la Ruta 14, —dijo Cynthia en un tono de voz más bajo.

—¿Crees que podamos ir al Santuario de la Abundancia? —preguntó Lucas susurrando también.

—No lo sé, tendríamos que averiguar cuando entremos a la ruta, —Cynthia miró a Lucas y sus ojos se enternecieron mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano conmovida—. Quieres ir ahí para hacer feliz a Dawn, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —diablos, lo había descubierto, ¡pero se negaba admitirlo en voz alta!—. ¡N-no!

Cynthia fue envuelta en pequeñas risas traviesas que molestaron por completo a Lucas. Muchos creían que la mujer era demasiado seria, pero Lucas había descubierto con el tiempo que era de esa clase de gente que disfrutaba analizar las cosas y después echártelas en la cara.

—¡Cynthia! ¡Querida! ¿Quieres que abra una botella de vino? —el coleccionista entró a la biblioteca y Lucas vio cómo la cara de la campeona se retorció ligeramente, pobre mujer.

—¡N-no pero muchas gracias por la oferta! —Cynthia se levantó rápidamente—. Lucas y yo tenemos que ir a comprar un par de cosas, el ex-campeón, Alder Adeku, anda con nosotros y ese mastodonte come por cuatro. Así que tenemos que comprar mucha comida para la casa.

—Oh… ¡bueno me tienes que invitar algún día! —el hombre compartió una risa un poco forzada y Lucas juraba escuchar un poco de celos por ahí escondido, el hombre lo vio y le revolvió el pelo—. ¿Qué leíste muchacho? ¿Algún libro que te quieras llevar?

—Bueno… —Lucas pensó en el Pokemón tétrico que vio en el libro de legendarios y se preguntó si podía sacarle una conversación a Dawn con enseñárselo—. Vi un libro de Pokemons legendarios y…

—¡Llévatelo! ¡Tengo como siete copias de ese libro! —sin decir una palabra más, el coleccionista se acercó a la misma librera que había visto antes y sacó justo el mismo tomo que había estado leyendo. Después de presentárselo, Lucas lo tomó y sintió su pelo ser revuelto otra vez por su molesta mano—. ¡Lee y que te crezca mucho esa cabezota!

Por Arceus… que hombre más insoportable…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace años escribí una historia en donde Colress es pareja de Fennel (no sé por qué pero me parecen lindos juntos). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y agradezco los kudos y comentarios, pues me animan a seguir :)


	4. Celos y Malos Recuerdos

Un cálido aire cayó sobre Undella Town aquella mañana, las olas permanecieron activas en la costa siempre con el penetrate olor a sal. Unos Wingulls se encontraban en la playa picoteando la arena, buscando ansiosamente su desayuno entre los granos y los caracoles.

Pero un grito repentino lleno de energía y determinación terminaron espantando las pequeñas criaturas y el cielo fue cubierto por Wingulls volando frenéticamente lejos del ruido. En una pequeña casa sobre la colina, Barry se encontraba en la terraza gritando a todo pulmón sin señales de querer parar.

—¡Por el amor de Arceus! —gritó Lucas abriendo con furia la puerta transparente de la terraza—. ¡Son las siete de la mañana!

—¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que interrumpir mi grito puede terminar en una multa! —respondió Barry indignado.

Refunfuñando amargadamente, Lucas cerró la puerta dejando que su amigo continuara con su ridículo ritual de gritar determinadamente al vacío. Caminó hacia la cocina en donde se encontraban Cynthia sirviéndose una taza de café. La mujer miró a Lucas con una sonrisa, entendiendo su penuria al ser levantado por los gritos de Barry.

—Es mi culpa que ande así ahora, —confesó Cynthia tomando de su taza—. Le dije que no tenía permitido gritar cuando fuéramos a la Ruta 14.

—Es culpa de Palmer por ser una pésima influencia, —respondió Lucas sentándose en la mesa, todavía con su ropa de dormir puesta.

Podía recordar perfectamente cómo Palmer le enseñó a su hijo Barry a gritar así. Siempre que el hombre regresaba de algún torneo o de sus largos viajes de entrenamiento, Twin Leaf Town se preparaba para los incontrolables gritos del hombre. Barry obviamente se levantaba con su papá cada mañana para gritar con él su declaración de guerra al destino y Lucas siempre sufría.

Alder apareció en la sala, claramente confundido, asomándose hacia la puerta de la terraza. Miró a Cynthia y preguntó señalando al rubio ruidoso:

—¿Es normal que grite así o…?

—Es normal que haga eso, —aclaró Cynthia rápidamente, dio otro sorbo de su taza claramente disfrutando su café—. El único loco en esta casa eres tú.

—Pues este loco quiere de regreso su taza, —respondió Alder que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se paró a lado de Cynthia y le arrebató su precioso café—. Gracias.

Dio un sorbo y Lucas notó cómo el ex-campeón suspiró alegremente.

—Amargo, negro y sin azúcar, —Alder vio a Cynthia, quien estaba de brazos cruzados indignada por no tener su importante bebida con ella—. Igual que tu alma.

—Tienes suerte que hayan niños presentes, —dijo Cynthia con una voz tan amenazante que Lucas pudo sentir el veneno. Estaba seguro que escuchó al Roserade de la campeona aplaudir desde su Pokebola. Indignada, la campeona se levantó y se fue a la cocina para prepararse más café.

Alder se sentó con una sonrisa pícara, todavía disfrutando el café de Cynthia. Las tuercas en la cabeza de Lucas empezaron a girar automáticamente y el muchacho no pudo evitar recordar la manera en que el ex-campeón desapareció ayer. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba verlo regresar, supuso que lo habrá hecho en la madrugada cuando todos dormían. Sin pensarlo, Lucas le preguntó:

—¿Por qué se fue ayer? ¿Pasó algo?

Alder se detuvo y Cynthia los miró de reojo desde la cocina, el ex-campeón bajó la taza y miró a Lucas directo a los ojos. El muchacho se puso nervioso, lo estaba analizando.

—La nueva campeona, Iris, me llamó pidiéndome ayuda con algo personal, —respondió desinteresado Alder, adoptando un tono muy bien ensayado y sospechoso para Lucas. _Algo_ pasó sin duda alguna—. Es normal que los viejos campeones acompañen a los nuevos en sus primeros días.

Los ojos de Lucas automáticamente buscaron a los de Cynthia, tenía la costumbre de verla cada vez que le quedaba alguna duda. La campeona reconocía las caras de Lucas y podía claramente ver la duda en su mirada y encogió de hombros, era obvio que había Liepard encerrado.

—Buenos días, —dijo una voz entrando al comedor, un fuerte bostezo recorrió la habitación y Lucas pensó que se moriría en ese momento.

Dawn entró al comedor con su ropa de dormir puesta, la cual consistía en un suéter exageradamente largo con pantalones cortos. Tenía una cara de almohada tan presente en su suave rostro que se veía más tierna que un Pichu recién levantado. Su cabello estaba completamente suelto y era una vista extraña.

¡SMACK!

El ruido del elástico fue tan fuerte en la mesa que Alder saltó un poco al escucharlo. Lucas respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizar sus hormonas. Era ridículo que no pudiera controlarse.

—Buenos días Dawn, ¿te levantó el pequeño grito de Barry? —preguntó Cynthia desde la cocina, ocupada poniendo unas rodajas de pan en el tostador.

—Tan pequeños como un maldito Onix, —respondió amargadamente Dawn lanzándose a la mesa, se sentó a lado de Lucas y recostó su cabeza sobre la madera.

Lucas se quedó en silencio, tratado de pensar algún método disimulado para verla sin parecer un desquiciado.

—Lucas, —dijo Dawn sin levantar su cabeza, simplemente la movió a un lado para recostar su oreja dejando a la vista su cara, el tierno rostro que hizo que el pecho del muchacho se incendiara—. ¿Podemos lanzar a Barry al mar sin asesinarlo?

Por un momento le costó procesar la pregunta, después de parpadear un par de veces, Lucas se rió inesperadamente.

—Solo si usamos tu Empoleon para esconder las evidencias, —respondió Lucas entre risas.

Dawn se puso en reposo y empezó a reírse también. Alder sonrió al otro lado de la mesa, se veían ridículamente tiernos. Cynthia apareció poniendo varias rodajas de pan sobre la mesa y llamó a Barry para que entrara a desayunar.

—Escuché que ayer fuiste con Cynthia a la casa del coleccionista, —mencionó casualmente Alder mientras tomaba una rodaja y le ponía mantequilla y jalea—. ¿Qué tal te fue?

—El tipo era un patán, —comentó Lucas molesto cruzando sus brazos—. Me trató como un niño y no paró de coquetearle a Cynthia… era un asco.

Cuando el muchacho miró al ex-campeón tenía una mirada imposible de descifrar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó un poco indignada Dawn.

—Sí, aunque me prestó un libro interesante de Pokemons legendarios, —agregó Lucas sin quitarle la vista a Dawn—. Te lo quería enseñar ayer pero cuando regresamos, estabas ocupada hablando por teléfono.

—Estaba hablando con mi papá, ¡me tienes que enseñar ese libro!

—Okey, —Lucas sonrió sintiéndose victorioso, su meticuloso plan de usar el tomo como una excusa para pasar más tiempo con Dawn había funcionado.

—¡Desayuno! ¡Woo! —gritó Barry entrando medio afónico al comedor.

—Asegúrate de tomar mucha agua, —dijo Alder con su pan listo para comer en su mano—. Con todo lo que gritaste necesitas hidratar tus cuerdas vocales.

Cuando se acercó el pan para darle la primera mordida, Cynthia apareció para arrebatarle la rodaja tan rápido como un Sneasel usando Thief.

—Jalea y mantequilla, —comentó Cynthia mordiendo el pan de Alder—. Mi favorito.

El ex-campeón tomó su taza y tomó de ella indignado, tanto Dawn como Lucas se vieron mutuamente con una sonrisa. Barry estaba demasiado ocupado tomando agua como para notar la obvia tensión que existía en esa casa.

* * *

—¡Wow! ¡Mira este Pokemón! —dijo Dawn emocionada apuntando a una imagen del enorme libro—. Su nombre es Marshadow, dicen que sigue a las personas ocultándose en sus sombras.

—Suena interesante, —dijo Lucas, que estaba más atento de ver sus labios moverse que en escuchar lo que le decía Dawn.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala leyendo el libro que Lucas le sacó al coleccionista patán y el muchacho se encontraba en el paraíso. Antes de empezar el muchacho preparó todo para tener el ambiente perfecto: cortó unas bayas para tener algo qué picar (con pinchos para no manchar el libro, obviamente), abrió las cortinas y las ventanas para que entrara el aire fresco del mar y, lo más importante, logró sacar a Barry de la casa retándolo a vencer 30 entrenadores en la playa (siempre funcionaba retarlo a algo para alejarlo). Cynthia y Alder habían salido juntos, no sabía a qué pero honestamente no le importaba.

—¿Sabes que es lo más increíble? —continuó Dawn emocionada, su tono era tierno y feliz—. Dicen que empieza a imitar los movimientos de su víctima para aprender sus estrategias de batalla, incluso volviéndose mejor y más fuerte que su víctima. ¿No es fantás—?

¡DING-DONG!

Tanto Lucas como Dawn saltaron asustados y el muchacho suspiró frustrado. Cuando por fin había conseguido un momento de tranquilidad con Dawn…

Se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla, se sorprendió de encontrarse con un torso vendado frente a sus narices.

—¡Alola! —dijo emocionado Kukui, el muchacho pensó en seriamente cerrarle la puerta en la cara, ¿qué quería este tipo raro?—. ¿Primo Lucas? ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! ¡Woo!

—Umm… hola, —dijo incómodo Lucas, no se movió de su lugar al no quererlo dejar pasar de la puerta de entrada.

Muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza y la primera era por qué el hombre usaba bata pero no una camisa. Sí, estaban en la playa, pero era estúpido andar por ahí con bata de laboratorio y el pecho descubierto. Lo miró mejor y se dio cuenta que estaba envuelto en vendas…

—¿Está todo bien Lucas? —preguntó Dawn asomándose por la puerta, al momento que Kukui pudo ver bien a la jovencita, dio una enorme sonrisa pícara moviendo sus cejas.

—Bueno perdóname primo, no esperaba interrumpirte en tu cita, —le susurró Kukui, después le guiñó el ojo y el muchacho estuvo a punto de en serio cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Dawn lo detuvo al acercarse a la puerta a toda velocidad.

—¡U-usted es el profesor Kukui! —gritó Dawn, pero luego se tapó la boca apenada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron muchísimo, aclaró su garganta y adoptó un tono silencioso y completamente tímido—. Disculpe, ¿es usted el Profesor Kukui de Alola?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¡alola prima! —respondió el hombre con la sonrisa más carismática que molestó muchísimo a Lucas, luego movió sus manos de manera extraña formando una clase de círculo.

—Alola, —respondió tímida Dawn tratando de imitar el movimiento de Kukui—. ¿Quiere pasar? Tenemos bayas y refresco si quiere.

—¡Gracias prima! —sin esperar más, el hombre entró a la casa con un paso tan casual que molestó por completo a Lucas, pasó a su lado y le sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Con permiso primo.

En verdad había algo en él que lo enojaba…

Cuando Kukui pasó a la sala, Lucas se acercó a Dawn molesto y le preguntó:

—¿En serio estás dejando que un extraño pase a la casa de Cynthia? —está bien, no era un extraño y tal vez lo dijo un poco más agresivo de lo que quería, pero era cierto que se sentía incómodo.

—No es un extraño, —susurró de regreso Dawn, claramente molesta—. Que tú no lo conozcas es otra cosa.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala con el hombre bronceado. Lucas suspiró pasando su mano en la cara, obviamente la enojó.

—En verdad lamento aparecer sin aviso, pero en serio necesito hablar con una vieja amiga, —Kukui miró alrededor de la sala y sonrió al notar una mesa llena de fotos. Tomó un marco y la levantó—. Es ella, ¿ven? Seguro la conocen, es Cynthia Shirona, ¿saben en dónde está?

—Salió a comprar unas cosas pero ya regresará pronto, —Dawn lo invitó a pasar a la sala y el hombre dejó la foto de Cynthia y Caitlin en la mesa—. ¿Le gustaría un vaso de agua?

—Sin pena prima, estoy bien, —había algo en la voz de Kukui que simplemente le molestaba a Lucas, no sabía qué.

El muchacho decidió quedarse en la entrada, presente en la sala pero no necesariamente en ella. Quería tener un buen ángulo para vigilar al tipo raro.

—¡Este libro! —dijo Kukui deliberadamente tomando el tomo que Lucas sentía que no tenía derecho de tocarlo—. ¡Es uno de mis favoritos! ¡Sí! Tiene muy buenos registros, ¡oh sí! Y Marshadow, es uno de mi región, ten cuidado porque dicen que te tortura con horrendas pesadillas.

El hombre dirigió su atención a Lucas, quien obviamente no estaba feliz de verlo ahí.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, —Kukui sacó de su bolsillo un USB y miró a Lucas—. ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que te traería algo la próxima vez que nos viéramos? ¡Pásame tu Pokedex, primo Lucas!

Bueno, si rechazaba su oferta seguramente Dawn se enojaría más con él. Le lanzó su Pokedex y cuando el hombre lo atrapó fácilmente, Lucas notó que Dawn lo miraba de reojo… no quería imaginarse lo que pensaría de él en ese momento.

—Conecto esto y lo dejo cargar por un… wow, —Kukui miró el Pokedex de Lucas y se quitó sus anteojos extraños para ver la pantalla—. Primo Lucas, ¿hace cuánto no actualizas tu Pokedex?

Para no verse peor en frente de Dawn, prefirió no responder.

—Quería instalarte el nuevo software, el que te dejaría ver información de Pokemons de Alola, —Kukui no parecía haber esperado una respuesta de él al responderle con un tono tan tranquilo—. Pero, ahora que inicié la instalación, se instalarán también las demás que no habías puesto… se tardará un rato.

No necesitaba la mirada prejuiciosa de Dawn y el tono forzado de Kukui para saber que era un maldito perezoso… siempre lo pensaba constantemente.

—En fin, ¡nunca me dijiste tu nombre! —dijo Kukui viendo a Dawn, quien claramente se sonrojó al sentir la atención del profesor—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Dawn y… —la joven pareció dudar por un momento pero acumuló fuerzas respirando profundo—. Quería decirle que me gustó mucho su ensayo sobre el la influencia de las ataques ofensivas en el desarrollo y crecimiento de los Pokemons de su estudio.

Ok, eso explicaba por qué lo dejó pasar sin dudarlo. Lo dijo tan emocionada que parecía estarle hablando a una estrella de cine, igual a Barry cuando le habló por primera vez a Cynthia.

—¡Woo! ¡Si leíste ese ensayo y lo entendiste significa que eres lista! —Kukui asintió felizmente—. Me alegro que mi trabajo te guste.

Antes que Lucas pudiera sufrir por un segundo más, aparecieron Cynthia y Alder en la puerta con unas bolsas de cartón. Al ver al hombre de bata en la sala, ambos se quedaron quietos sin estar seguros de cómo procesar la información.

—Un momento… —Cynthia miró la cara del hombre, quien rápidamente se quitó sus anteojos y gorra—. ¿Kukui?

—¡Alola! ¡Años de no verte, Cynthia! —Kukui sonrió y se puso de regreso los anteojos y la gorra.

—¡Por todos los Regis! —Cynthia deliberadamente le tiró a Alder todas sus bolsas de cartón, dejando al ex-campeón solo sufriendo con múltiples cosas encima, acercándose al hombre con su mano en alto—. ¡No te reconocí con esa gorra rara! ¿Cómo estás?

Lucas, intentando ignorar la conversación, miró a Dawn y la notó muy ansiosa, parecía querer hablar con Kukui y eso simplemente lo puso eufórico. ¿Era por su piel bronceada? Estaba seguro que sí, era el típico tipo playero que coqueteaba con mujeres y seguramente lo estaba haciendo con Cynthia ahora. Dawn tenía su mano en sus labios, casi mordiendo su pulgar anticipada…

¡SMACK!

Más autodisciplina.

—La última vez que te vi fue en la U, cuando el Profesor Rowan te hacía llorar con sus exámenes, —comentó Cynthia con una sonrisa pícara recordando el sufrimiento de su amigo.

—Ustedes los historiadores jamás olvidan, ¿verdad? —Kukui notó al ex-campeón parado en la entrada, todavía con todas las bolsas de cartón en sus brazos y claramente incómodo—. ¡Aue! ¡Tú eres el Ex-Campeón Alder Adeku! ¡Alola!

Alder dejó las bolsas en el piso y tomó la mano de Kukui.

—Qué tal primo, ¡espero poder tener una batalla contigo algún día! ¡Oh sí! —dijo Kukui emocionado casi saltando de la felicidad—. Recuerdo que vi muchas peleas tuyas en televisión de niño, ¡siempre me inspiraron!

Cynthia se tapó la boca para reírse.

—Qué viejo estás…. —le susurró la campeona entre risas.

—El placer es mío… —dijo Alder mirando de reojo a Cynthia molesto.

—¡LUCAS! —el grito de Barry entrando por la puerta principal asustó a todos—. ¡30 ENTRENADORES VENCIDOS! ¡Te dije que lo lograría sin—!

El muchacho detuvo sus gritos de guerra al ver a Kukui.

—¡Es el hombre bien bronceado! ¿Qué hace aquí?

* * *

Después de… lo que fuera que había pasado, todos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la hermosa villa. Lucas se acercó a un sillón para sentarse a lado de Dawn pero al hacerlo, la joven se levantó para sentarse en la otra esquina y el muchacho sintió cómo se le partía el alma.

—¡Te dije que lograría vencer 30 entrenadores en menos de dos horas! —comentó Barry sentándose entre ellos con un enorme vaso de agua—. Fue difícil, ¡pero jamás imposible! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Lucas estaba demasiado ocupado con su crisis existencial.

—¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos? —la conversación entre los adultos llenó el silencio de la sala, Alder señaló a Cynthia y a Kukui extrañado.

—Nos conocimos en la Universidad Nacional de Nacrene, —comentó Cynthia sentándose al otro lado de la sala con el campeón.

—Cursábamos en edificios diferentes, pero siempre nos topábamos cuando iba a entrenar en el campus, ¡oh sí! —respondió Kukui energético y feliz.

—Pero tú fuiste a otra universidad en Sinnoh…, —comentó Alder señalando a Cynthia, pero luego chasqueó sus dedos como recordando algo—. ¡Claro! Tú viniste a Unova para sacar un curso de Posgrado en historia universal.

—Claro, —Cynthia admitía que se sorprendía que Alder se recordara de eso, se lo comentó una vez hace años—. Kukui, ¿qué haces aquí en Unova? ¿No deberías de estar en Alola estudiando Pokemons?

—¿Qué es Alola? —preguntó Barry en voz alta, todavía estaba un poco afónico.

—Es un archipiélago que queda al sur de Kanto, —respondió Dawn apenada, incluso Lucas sabía eso porque había puesto atención en su clase de Geografía en la escuela.

—¡Woo! ¡Me impresiona lo lista que eres prima Dawn! —Kukui le levantó un pulgar en alto y Dawn se sonrojó… maldito Kukui—. En fin, estoy en Unova porque estoy investigando algo en la Ruta 14.

El enojo de Lucas se esfumó por un pequeño instante, ahora interesado en escuchar al hombre con vendajes, incluso Barry se puso más serio sentándose bien en el sillón. Tal parecía que no era el único en sospechar que algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

—Me gustaría que vinieran conmigo a echar un vistazo, —comentó Kukui, tratando de sonar casual y fallando. Lucas podía ver a través de ese tono.

—¡Pues qué casualidad! —dijo Cynthia un poco demasiado emocionada, le pegó un pequeño golpe en el pecho de Alder tratando de verse casual y fallando también—. Justo íbamos a ir ahí esta tarde, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¡vayamos todos juntos entones! —Alder se levantó de su sillón demasiado rápido y los tres jóvenes se vieron entre sí, algo estaba mal y lo sabían—. Estoy seguro que todo estará genial, nos separaremos entre jóvenes y viejos porque estas piernas no podrán ir a su paso…

—Son pésimos mintiendo, —dijo Barry sorprendiendo a todos (excepto a Lucas y a Dawn, ellos ya lo conocían)—. Algo está pasando y no nos quieren ahí con ustedes.

—La única razón por la cual querría buscar específicamente a Cynthia es porque necesita ayuda con algo, —agregó Lucas cruzando sus brazos—. Algo fuerte.

—No lo tome mal profesor Kukui, —dijo Dawn apenada—. Pero no es normal que aparezca una persona académica tan reconocida y famosa como usted de la nada. Somos capaces de ayudarlos.

Alder y Kukui se quedaron un momento atónitos, no parecían esperar una respuesta tan directa viniendo de los jóvenes. El campeón se sentó de nuevo en el sillón cuando Cynthia le dio unos pequeños toques en la cintura, como si le dijera que se relajara.

—Se están dando demasiado crédito niños, —respondió Cynthia cruzando sus brazos, su tono se tornó a uno serio y casi irreconocible—. Admito que son entrenadores espectaculares, pero esto parece ser un tema que simplemente no les incumbe. ¿Kukui?

Era raro escuchar a la campeona seria y tan directa, cuando lo hacía podía ser un poco agresiva.

—No lo pongas tan así amiga, es solo que ya salimos lastimados yo y mi primo Coco en la última misión por descuidados, —dijo Kukui claramente incómodo rascándose el cuello, sonaba como si se sintiera culpable—. Lo último que queremos es que salgan lastimados niños como ustedes…

Los celos, la incertidumbre, el enojo de Dawn y ese constante peso que revoloteaba en su cabeza… todo llegó a un extraño punto de quiebre.

—¡Somos fuertes! —gritó Lucas antes que supiera lo que decía, no sabía por qué pero se enfureció. Ya estaba de pie y ni se había dado cuenta.

Todos vieron a Lucas sorprendidos, su tono era uno tan enojado que apareció de la nada. Barry solía ser el emocional, Barry era quien gritaba así repentinamente… Lucas siempre fue el niño callado que evitaba problemas.

—Esto no se trata de ser fuertes, —el tono de Cynthia se volvió más alto, pero no como grito, sino como una aclaración fuerte y clara. Se puso de pie también para pararse frente a Lucas y la diferencia de alturas era evidente, pero jamás le quitó la vista de sus ojos—. Se trata que no es asunto tuyo.

 _¿Por qué?_ —pensaba Lucas frustrado viendo al suelo, era ese mismo sentimiento, esa misma cosa que lo llevaba jodiendo desde hacía unos meses. Eso que lo hacía sentir tonto, despreciado e inútil—, _¿por qué quedo excluido de esto también?_

—No hagamos esto un problema cuando claramente no hay uno, —dijo Cynthia tomando su hombro, pero eso en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo enojaba más. Se sentía subestimado, frustrado y como si lo trataran al igual que un estúpido—. Si necesitamos su ayuda, se la pediremos en un instante.

Dawn y Barry se vieron entre sí preocupados, claramente Cynthia no estaba logrando tranquilizarlo y se veía. Los puños de Lucas se ponían más tensos y sus hombros parecían temblar del enojo. ¿De dónde salió tanta furia? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?

Ni siquiera Lucas lo sabía, pero ese _algo_ en su cabeza ya estaba a punto de rebalsar.

—Además, danos un poco de crédito, —Cynthia lo sacudió amistosamente con su sonrisa pícara y conocida—. Alder y yo somos fuertes, lo suficiente como para ayudar a Kukui.

—No lo fuiste contra Team Galactic… —las palabras salieron automáticamente de su boca sin pensarlo, honestamente no lo registró hasta que escuchó a Dawn y a Barry sobresaltándose atrás de él. Luego lo volvió a pensar y…

_Ay no…_

Miró a Cynthia y ya le había soltado el hombro, su mirada fue imposible de descifrar pero aún así…

—¡Cynthia! —dijo Lucas sobresaltado y completamente arrepentido—. ¡Perdón! ¡N-no quise decir eso! ¡Perdón yo…!

—Tienes razón Lucas, —Cynthia le dio la espalda pero jamás bajó la cabeza—. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Team Galactic sola, pero sí me di cuenta de algo. Muchos años de ser la campeona me distrajeron y pensé que era invencible; dejé que mi orgullo se pusiera frente a mi juicio, de la misma manera que tú lo estás haciendo ahora.

Volteó un poco su cabeza y vio cómo su mirada lo atravesó con una indiscutible fuerza e intimidación. Su ojo gris se encontró con los suyos, completamente horrorizados.

—Te recomiendo algo: _bájate_ de esa nube… o sino saldrás _seriamente_ lastimado, —sin decir una palabra más, se retiró a la terraza.

Le faltó el aire y empezó a respirar pero sus pulmones no lo registraban. Nadie se atrevió a moverse en la sala, Kukui seguía sentado y miraba toda la escena tan horrorizado como Barry y Dawn. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no parecía real. Alder simplemente se quedó ahí en su sillón, viendo cómo la cara de Lucas se llenaba de más y más pánico. Pero también miró a la terraza, Cynthia se encontraba viendo el mar en silencio. Conocía esa postura que adoptó la campeona.

—Los planes siguen igual, —dijo Alder finalmente levantándose otra vez del sillón, nadie dijo algo para contradecirlo—. Nos vemos a la tarde en la ruta 14. Iremos todos. Juntos. _Punto._

Cuando se encaminó para ir hacia donde había ido Cynthia, Lucas intentó seguirlo. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía creer lo maldito que fue con la campeona y se quería disculpar. Pero Alder le levantó la mano, jamás lo vio tan serio en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndolo y sin embargo daba miedo.

—Déjalo, —fue lo único que dijo el ex-campeón antes de irse.

 _Déjalo,_ —Lucas reconocía ese tono y lo atravesó como una daga en su pecho, no era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso—. _Déjalo antes que lo hagas peor._

No lo pudo creer, simplemente se creyó incapaz de lo que recién había hecho. En pocos instantes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había arruinado toda una relación que tardó años en construir. Por más que lo negara, Lucas sabía que tenía una relación especial con Cynthia. No era nada romántico, al principio había cierta cosa platónica hacia la hermosa mujer pero, sin darse cuenta, pronto se tornó en una maestra y, en menos tiempo, en familia. Como una hermana mayor que siempre lo quiso ayudar y ahora la había lastimado.

Sus amigos le dijeron algo, no los escuchó. Se encaminó a su cuarto y se encerró con llave. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se puso la mano en el pecho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué eran esas emociones que lo hacían actuar como estúpido?

¿Fueron sus nervios por la situación? ¿Su orgullo? ¿Sus celos hacia Kukui? ¿Su amor por Dawn? Entre más lo pensaba, su mente lo empeoraba.

¿Lo que sentía por Dawn era amor? ¿O era pura lujuria? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Pasó una mano sobre su cara y por un momento pensó en llorar, pero ni una sola lágrima pasó por sus ojos. Lo envolvió un pánico tan horrendo que no le permitió dejar salir sus sentimientos. Los embotelló tan fuerte en su pecho, que le dolía respirar.

Lo odiarían, desde el desconocido de Kukui hasta su amigo de toda la vida Barry, lo odiarían por haber sido un completo maldito con Cynthia. Un inmaduro… un patético e inútil perezoso.

* * *

Cuando Alder salió a la terraza, encontró a Cynthia apoyada contra la baranda de la terraza que daba a la playa. El viento movía su pelo y el campeón pensó, con una extraña sonrisa, que mejor se acercaba hacia el lado donde esas mareas rubias no lo atraparan. Se apoyó también a su lado y al principio no dijo nada, sabía cómo podía ser su amiga y era mejor dejarla hablar cuando se sintiera lista.

—Ya uno se siente fatal cuando se da cuenta que hizo algo mal en su carrera, —dijo finalmente Cynthia entre el fuerte viento de la playa y el ruido de las olas—. Pero que me lo eche en cara Lucas… debo de ser una fracasada de proporciones épicas.

—Si te trae consuelo, a mi me salvó una niña con un dragón de otro niño con otro dragón, —le respondió Alder recordando los eventos con el equipo Plasma, le debía mucho a Hilda por haber lidiado con N—. Así que me puedes contar a mi también en esa lista de fracasados.

Le dio una sonrisa sincera pero la encontró igual de seria… no, no estaba seria. Estaba triste.

—No fue tu culpa lo de Team Galactic, —le dijo finalmente Alder, lo dijo tan seguro que lo hacía sonar como un hecho irrefutable—. Y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero… —Cynthia respiró profundo—. Lo que duele es saber que hasta aquí llegué, que esto es lo mejor que podré hacer y que jamás seré más de lo que ya soy… Ya lo arruiné tan mal hace unos años e involucré a unos niños y no pienso dejar que esto vuelva a pasar… No quiero que terminen tan mal como yo. Un fracaso…

Alder la entendía, se refería a que pensaba que ya había encontrado su tope. Estuvo por tantos años ascendiendo entre tantas victorias que se imaginaba que encontrarse con su límite contra Team Galactic habría sido muy doloroso para ella. Estaba seguro que ahora sentía que estaba cayendo en una espiral, empezando a sentir el peso de ser rebasada por alguien más.

Pero el problema no era solo que había perdido una batalla, esto no se trataba del título o algo acerca del orgullo. Era acerca de haber perdido en un momento verdaderamente crítico, uno en donde en verdad habían vidas en riesgo.

Cynthia había perdido en una batalla Pokemón contra Cyrus, peleó contra él unas noches antes que abriera el portal en Mt. Cornet. Sabía que esa era la razón por la cual no pudo intervenir mucho cuando el conflicto del equipo Galactic llegó a su pico y estuvo limitada a guiar a los niños durante el desastre. Fue una batalla feroz por lo que había escuchado de terceros (que Arceus lo librara si le preguntaba algo a ella). Escuchó lo mucho que luchó para vencerlo, lo que ella fue capaz de hacer para tratar de detenerlo y aún así había fallado.

No sabía muy bien los detalles pero sí se enteró que la campeona terminó en el hospital… fue algo serio que ni siquiera Lucas, Dawn o Barry se enteraron. Se imaginó que en esa noche tormentosa, cuando Cynthia fue a buscar a Cyrus para acabar con él de una vez por todas, peleó y perdió dejando al hombre con un solo Pokemon debilitado, que cuando no le quedó más Pokemons para pelear contra Cyrus, ella sería capaz de agarrar lo que tuviera más cerca y tratar de pelear con sus propias manos…

Rápidamente negó con su cabeza, la imagen de Cynthia ensangrentada no era una que quería tener presente en su cabeza… lo que sí había notado era que, desde esa noche, su amiga parecía mantener una distancia absoluta de cualquier Gyarados.

Puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hombro, por un momento Cynthia se puso tensa al sentirlo cerca pero no lo detuvo. Se quedaron quietos en su medio abrazo muy extraño y Alder trató de pensar en qué le podía decir, qué palabras podían animarla o simplemente sacarla de esos momentos tan tristes. Pensó tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba logrando que se sintiera mejor, su medio abrazo extraño la hizo olvidar sus horrendas memorias de Cyrus y su Gyarados. Era extraño, pero definitivamente era mejor que sus recuerdos traumáticos de esa noche tormentosa.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alder y el ex-campeón se dio cuenta que no necesitaba decir algo. Cynthia admitía que, por más que se molestaran constantemente, Alder era una buena persona y muchas veces no se sentía merecedora de su amistad. Con su mente distraída, la campeona recordó que Alder estaba en un momento difícil en su vida y se sintió egoísta. Sí, fue traumático lo que pasó con Cyrus, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado y resuelto. Alder tenía otros problemas que seguían presentes.

—¿Alguna novedad de Grimsley? —la pregunta de Cynthia sacó a Alder de su momento juntos y el hombre la miró un poco sorprendido—. ¿Alguna noticia?

—Sigue sin responder su celular… —Alder suspiró triste—. Por suerte Marshal lo encontró y está… a salvo…

No le gustó que no le dijera "bien". Cynthia tomó la mano de Alder que descansaba en su hombro, sabía que el cariño que sentía por los miembros de la Elite Four de Unova era verdadero. Sabía que eran como hijos para él.

—Lo que más lamento es imaginarme a Iris, pobrecita, —Alder continuó hablando en un tono triste—. ¿Te imaginas lo que sintió cuando lo encontró en su cuarto en el estado que estaba? Pensé que la rehabilitación que hizo antes de unirse al Elite Four lo había ayudado pero…

—Hay veces que uno recae a las adicciones, —ahora era su trabajo escucharlo a él y tranquilizarlo, era lo menos que podía hacer—. Pero lo importante es estar ahí para apoyarlo.

—Sabes, Marshal me contó que Grimsley no deja de disculparse, —el ex-campeón miró el mar con melancolía, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar—. Siempre supe que tenía adicciones, como las apuestas... pero jamás pensé que recaería tan mal…

Cynthia lo miró triste, sabía que había algo más ahí que no le quería contar. Seguramente era algo privado, algún secreto que Grimsley le confiaría a sus amigos más cercanos como Alder. No era tonta, sabía que la adicción de Grimsley era más que unas simples apuestas durante un juego de póker. Después de todo, el muchacho tuvo una vida de lujos cuando estaba creciendo y luego quedó huérfano, dejándolo varado por su cuenta… muchas veces la campeona se preguntaba en dónde estaría Grimsley si nunca hubiese conocido a Alder… sin duda alguna en un lugar mucho peor y sombrío.

—Estará bien, —le aseguró Cynthia mirándolo a la cara.

—En verdad espero que sí, gracias por escuchar, —eso lo dijo de corazón, Alder era de las personas que no le gustaba compartir sus problemas con los demás. Admitía que era la primera vez que se sentía bien hacerlo con alguien.

—Gracias a ti, —Cynthia le dio un empujón suave y juguetón—. Fracasados como nosotros tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro. ¿Te parece?

—Me parece, —Alder respiró profundo.

El ex-campeón volvió a respirar profundo, sabía que no podía hacer algo respecto a Grimsley. Obviamente no quería hablar con él, cuando trató de visitarlo el muchacho rehusó a verlo y no podía forzarlo. Cuando estuviera listo, él se acercaría. Respiró profundo una vez más.

—Resolvamos un problema a la vez, —dijo Alder más para él mismo que para Cynthia—. ¿Nos preparamos para la tarde? Algo me dice que lo de la Ruta 14 es serio.

—Yo también pienso igual, —respondió Cynthia preocupada.


	5. Elegido

—¿Cuándo llegarán los campeones? —preguntó Burnet nerviosa a su esposo, ambos se encontraban en la Ruta 14 observando la neblina del ambiente. La densa capa blanca parecía una sábana de algodón extendida, suave y presente.

—En cualquier momento amor, —le respondió su esposo tomándola del hombro con mucho cariño, acariciándosela con sus dedos pequeños círculos—. Hoy haremos un simple chequeo del área y los llamé hoy por si las dudas. Te prometí que tendría más cuidado y pienso cumplir con esa promesa, ¡oh sí!

Burnet le sonrió dulcemente a su esposo, Kukui podía ser alguien revoltoso y gritón pero siempre actuaba de manera sincera y leal a su palabra. Desde que su esposo terminó en el hospital, Burnet había estado trabajando sin parar durante varias noches en un nuevo radar. Trabajó tanto en él que perdió muchas horas para dormir y se le notaba en su rostro cansado.

—Espero que funcione el radar, —agregó Burnet sobando sus propios brazos nerviosas.

—¡Oh sí! Eres la astrofísica más inteligente de todas y tú, mejor que nadie, sabe lo que hay en esos Wormholes —le aseguró Kukui con una sonrisa confiada—. Estoy convencido que tu radar funcionará con la misma potencia que un Hyper Beam, ¡sí!

—En verdad espero que sí, —comentó la mujer acercándose más al cuerpo de su esposo buscando calor y consuelo.

—Ya verás que sí, —Kukui la abrazó preocupado, se le notaba lo nerviosa que estaba su esposa.

La científica esperaba que con ese radar pudieran prevenir el último accidente. El problema de la última misión fue que perdieron comunicación y básicamente se vieron obligados a caminar a ciegas sin saber en dónde se encontraba su objetivo. Con este radar, Burnet esperaba que si fueran atacados, por lo menos sabrían de dónde vendría el ataque. Lo revisó muchísimas veces y estaba convencida que estaba correctamente calibrado. El zumbido del celular de Kukui los distrajo y al ver un mensaje de la campeona de Sinnoh, Kukui sonrió:

—Bueno, nuestros escoltas llegaron. Iré a recibirlos.

El hombre no se fue hasta darle un dulce y firme beso en la frente, dejando a su esposa sonrojada atrás.

* * *

—¡Whoo! Llegaron, ¡Alola! —gritó Kukui esforzándose para ignorar la clara tensión que había en el grupo que se acercaba a él.

Cynthia lideraba al grupo junto a Alder y por su manera de caminar, la campeona se le veía más relajada de lo que esperaba. Barry y Dawn los seguían de cerca, con pequeños pasos inseguros y nerviosos. Lucas se encontraba hasta atrás del grupo con sus manos en el bolsillo y la gorra lo suficientemente abajo para cubrirle la cara. Estaba avergonzado y el silencio era lo único que lo resguardaba.

La entrada hacia la Ruta 14 se encontraba vacía con un par de policías vigilando la entrada. Después de pasar por el puesto de control (en donde revisaban sus pertenencias e identificaciones), el grupo salió a la ruta envuelta en niebla.

El clima cambió mucho, Undella Town se desenvolvía en un ambiente caluroso y pintoresco lleno de palmeras y arena, con pura alegría floreciendo en la flora tropical. Pero en la Ruta 14, todo cambiaba de manera impresionante: la temperatura bajaba, el sol se ocultaba y había tanta niebla que parecían estar caminando entre las nubes.

Lucas estaba demasiado ocupado viendo al pasto bajo sus pies como para notar que el profesor no venía solo, junto a él estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco esperándolos. Dawn notó preocupada las enormes ojeras, Barry pensó por un momento que eran moretones por lo pronunciadas que estaban.

—Ella es mi esposa Burnet.

—Mucho gusto, —dijo la científica con una sonrisa tímida, tomando la mano de Cynthia y luego la de Alder—. Muchas gracias por venir aquí.

—Mi nombre es Dawn, gracias a ustedes por traernos, —agregó Dawn atrás, luego tomó la mano de Burnet con el mismo profesionalismo que los campeones sorprendiendo un poco a la adulta—. No queremos interferir en su investigación, pero queremos explorar las rutas autorizadas.

—¡Sí! Yo quiero ver Pokemons pelea y Dawn quiere buscar un Shuckle, me llamo Barry, —el muchacho tomó la mano de la científica con muchísima energía sacudiéndola un poco demasiado fuerte—. Es un placer, señorita con ojeras.

Sintió un golpe en el brazo, Dawn estaba acostumbrada a corregirlo pero ahora estaba considerando seriamente en llevar encima un spray de agua para estas ocasiones. Barry la miró molesto acariciando su brazo, fue un golpe fuerte. No doloroso, pero definitivamente fuerte.

—Está bien, —dijo Burnet con una sonrisa incómoda y forzada—. Admito que he trabajado… _horas extras_ los últimos días.

—Y él, cielo, es Lucas, —Kukui apareció a lado del muchacho y lo tomó del hombro con un abrazo amistoso, dejando claro que no quería excluirlo… algo que Lucas hubiese preferido, pues lo merecía—. Ella es mi esposa, Burnet, muy linda ¿verdad?

—Mucho gusto, —Lucas le hubiera gustado ser más amable, pero se sentía fatal en ese momento.

Desde su discusión con Cynthia, el muchacho se negaba a hablarle a sus amigos. Se sentía avergonzado y la frialdad de la campeona hacia él no ayudaba. A penas habían pasado varias horas desde la discusión y sentía como si fuese una eternidad. Jamás pensó que unas pocas palabras arruinaran algo tan importante en su vida.

—En fin, si surge algo les contaré cuando regresemos, —Kukui le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo al muchacho con su sonrisa confiada, esta vez no se sentía falsa—. Cuando regrese, tú y yo hablaremos de ese libro que tienes primo Lucas ¡sí! Disfruten las rutas autorizadas, la ruta 14 es muy entretenida, ¡oh sí!

Los campeones se acercaron a Barry y Dawn, Lucas no puso mucha atención ya que se encontraba buscando entender las emociones en su cabeza, demasiado confundido con sus propios sentimientos. En serio, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Jamás había sido tan agresivo con alguien en su vida, ¿por qué ahora lo era? Sobretodo con alguien como Cynthia. No se dio cuenta cuando Alder se acercó y le puso una mano sobre su hombro y casi saltó del susto:

—Ahí tienen cuidado, —le dijo Alder con un tono firme y autoritario, pudo ver a Cynthia desde lejos quien le asintió la cabeza. Lucas quiso decir algo, pero no encontró una sola palabra o una voz que saliera de su boca, y así se separaron para irse con Burnet y Kukui.

Lucas se sintió triste de no haberse despedido bien de la campeona, él sabía que el tema de Team Galactic era uno delicado. Según le contó Cyrus, en su última batalla en la otra dimensión, había peleado contra ella y le ganó. Jamás escuchó una confirmación por parte de ella, pero cuando le preguntó no se lo negó. Eso solía ser un sí en su idioma y, con lo orgullosa que era Cynthia, seguramente le resultaba muy dolorosa esa derrota. Y él, sabiendo eso, se lo echó en cara como si fuese superior a ella, como un perfecto idiota.

—¿Lucas? —era Dawn que se acercó a él, la miró y podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación que sentía por él. No estaba enojada o asqueada, genuinamente se le veía preocupada—. ¿Estás listo?

—Te necesito atento y activo, mi amigo, —agregó Barry sacudiéndolo de los hombros, si tan solo su energía fuese contagiosa como solía ser su sonrisa—. La Ruta 14 será un poco confusa con la niebla, pero no es nada que no podamos manejar. ¡Si te pierdes te pongo multa! ¡Y si te caes, doble multa!

Lucas los vio con una mirada triste, dos amigos que lo aceptaban después de lo que hizo… definitivamente no los merecía.

—Vayan ustedes, yo los espero aquí en la entrada, —Lucas se soltó del agarre de Barry y se sentó en un banco de concreto que había cerca de la entrada dejándose caer débilmente—. La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de explorar.

—¡Lucas! ¡No! —dijo Barry preocupado, conocía a su amigo y estaba usando su tono de derrota, no le gustaba cuando se ponía así. Era peligroso.

—Por favor, —el tono que usó para suplicarles era claramente triste—. Necesito estar solo un rato.

Dawn trató de decirle algo, pero Barry la detuvo sujetándola del hombro. Sus años de amistad, aunque no fuera perfecta, era legítima y el muchacho entendía los sentimientos de Lucas. Cuando se ponía así, era mejor dejarlo solo un rato para que se le pasara. Lo fue así durante el divorcio y eventual muerte de su papá… llevaba años de no escuchar ese tono.

Pero Dawn estaba lejos de rendirse, se soltó del agarre de Barry y se acercó a Lucas.

—No me quiero ir sin ti, —le dijo Dawn hincándose frente a Lucas, claramente estaba pensando cuidadosamente las palabras que usaba—. Sé que estás triste por tu pelea con Cynthia, pero no te quiero dejar solo.

—Perdón, pero necesito pensar y no quiero molestarlos, —Lucas bajó su cabeza apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas—. Vayan sin mi, te lo pido por favor.

Antes que pudiera discutirle más, Barry la tomó del hombro y se alejaron. El rubio reconocía el comportamiento de Lucas y sabía que si le insistían más, seguramente volvería a tirar una rabieta como lo hizo con Cynthia. Pensó que era mejor evitar una pelea entre él y Dawn, era lo último que Lucas necesitaba.

Escuchó sus paso alejarse y cuando levantó la vista, vio como las figuras de sus dos mejores amigos desaparecieron en la niebla. Se quedó un rato sentado en ese banco en la entrada, convencido que podría esperarlos hasta que alguno apareciera. Después de un rato decidió adentrarse un poco al bosque al encontrarse con turistas que lo miraban de reojo cada vez que entraban o salían. No necesitaba la vista prejuiciosa de unos extraños para empeorar su día.

Caminar a través de la niebla parecía fácil, pero rápidamente se encontró con un paso casi ciego entre los árboles. La niebla se ponía cada vez más pesada y los troncos de los árboles se veían surrealistas al no poder ver sus ramas por la cantidad de niebla que había.

Escuchó un ruido y al volver la vista, no se encontró con algo o alguien. Volvió a caminar y juró ver una sombra en el rabillo de sus ojos, seguramente el estrés lo estaba haciendo ver cosas. Finalmente se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó sobre un tronco caído que había en el piso, esperando poder reflexionar en sus acciones y entender qué tenía de mal para poderlo arreglar.

Respiró profundo, el aire tenía un olor parecido la pino. No era como el de Sinnoh, aquí no dolía respirar porque no hacía el frío que había en casa. Era un olor a árboles, a bosque y era uno fresco que se sintió bien en su pecho.

Volvió a respirar, sintió su cabeza pesada y la apoyó sobre el tronco. Era extraño, no recordaba sentirse tan cansado cuando llegó. Volvió a respirar y ahora el resto de su cuerpo se sintió pesado. La gravedad se sintió más densa y su cuerpo se deslizó del tronco para caer completamente al suelo, su cara estaba apoyada contra la grama y el cerebro de Lucas no registraba bien lo que ocurría. No vio que alguien lo acompañaba en su sombra y poco a poco perdía la sensación del pasto sobre sus mejillas. Volvió a respirar profundo y sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

—Entonces Kukui, —dijo Cynthia caminando entre la niebla, sintiendo que algo estaba mal sin poderlo explicar—. Cuéntanos, ¿qué está pasando?

—Siempre dando golpes directos, ¿verdad prima? —Kukui le dio una sonrisa y Alder se preguntó si el profesor era físicamente capaz de estar serio por un segundo—. Verán, Burnnie es experta en estudiar Wormholes, ¿saben lo que son?

—Espero que no tenga que ver con monstruos de otras dimensiones, —Alder miró a Cynthia y cuando le encontró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa compadecida, el hombre suspiró frustrado—. Tiene que ver con monstruos de otras dimensiones, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó sorprendida Burnet levantando su vista del radar, que parecía estar emitiendo un sonido extraño.

—Bueno, tu esposo está lastimado y "Wormholes" suena a algo sacado de una película de horror con monstruos, —respondió Alder.

—Sí, pero "bestias" es un mejor término para nuestro problema, —explicó Kukui quien poco a poco se desvaneció su sonrisa—. Burnnie recibió de unos colegas científicos datos registrados que parecían relacionarse mucho con tu material de estudio, ¿verdad cielo?

—Así es, —asintió Burnet—. Verán, yo estudio esas anomalías topológicas de espacio-tiempo con la esperanza de comprender la energía que emerge de ellas. Entendiendo la energía como la capacidad de un sistema para desarrollar un trabajo pero nuestra teoría y técnica está limitada a las dimensiones real-racionales de nuestra propia realidad racional tecnológica; y además tengo la teoría que podría existir en esos agujeros nuevas dimensiones de energía o que esa misma energía podría ser en realidad diferentes especies de seres vivos y que lo confundimos como entidades rellenas de energía que no podemos interpretar…. Perdón, ¿fui muy rápida?

—Para nada, —respondió Cynthia seriamente interesada—. Básicamente buscas una nueva manera de entender la energía a través de estos "Wormholes".

—Con la teoría que esa energía podría ser en realidad… seres vivos, —agregó Alder incómodo.

—Básicamente sí, —respondió la científica—. Verán, la información que me enviaron mis compañeros era una lectura que no podían interpretar, parecía una clase de energía inmensurable que creaba una clase de interferencia en sus máquinas.

Alder no era alguien supersticioso, pero después de perder ante un niño capaz de hablar con Pokemons aliado con un dragón celestial de leyendas, todo parecía sombríamente posible. Cynthia no lo dudó ni por un segundo, ya había viajado a otra dimensión con Lucas… pensar en el muchacho la preocupó, esperaba que estuviese bien.

—La fuente de esa energía se ubicaba aquí en la Ruta 14, —continuó explicando—. Y mi esposo, Kukui, me hizo el favor con el novio de una amiga investigar el lugar para buscar muestras físicas.

—Fue ahí cuando fuimos atacado por algo, no sabemos si era un Pokemón o no pero tenemos la hipótesis que fue un Ultra Beast, —agregó Kukui seriamente, su sonrisa ya no estaba presente en su rostro.

—Un. ¿Qué? —preguntó preocupado Alder.

* * *

_Se sentía liviano, como si estuviera flotando en un cuerpo de agua. Lucas trató de moverse pero era incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba soñando?_

_Tenía que ser un sueño, estaba convencido que seguía con vida y trató de respirar profundo para confirmarlo. Pero no pudo, miró su pecho moverse pero no sintió el aire entrar por su nariz o pasar por sus pulmones. Trató de moverse otra vez, pero seguía sin lograrlo, finalmente parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró sentado en una banqueta, de aquellas que mirabas en los parques._

_Estaba sentado en un parque, al principio no lo reconocía pero luego quedó convencido que estaba en Twin Leaf Town, en el mismo parque donde pasó horas de su niñez con Barry. Ahí podía ver los columpios oxidados, los juegos de madera con resbaladeros de plástico y el pasamanos conectado con una caja de arena abajo._

_Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Podría luchar para mover sus piernas, pero era demasiado trabajo._

_En el parque pudo verse a él mismo de niño, con pantalones cortos y una bandita sobre su nariz. Estaba sentado en la caja de arena y muchos niños alrededor suyo lo ignoraban. Pudo ver cómo su cuerpo infantil empezó a crecer, pero se mantenía sentado en la caja de arena sin moverse. Su figura continuaba envejeciendo sin parar y antes que pudiera entender lo que veía, pudo ver cómo su cuerpo lleno de arrugas se desvanecía en una nube de polvo. Los niños continuaban cantando y Lucas había presenciado su propia muerte. Sintió cómo algo abajo de su piel empezó a arrastrarse entre sus huesos, fue una de las peores sensaciones de su vida._

_El ambiente cambió y ahora se encontraba solo. No sabía en donde, pero estaba solo. Pensó que lo estaba hasta que sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado. No podía darse la vuelta, pero sabía que era su papá. El mismo hombre que engañó a su madre, el mismo hombre que dejó de llamarlo cada Sábado por la tarde después de dos años. Encontró nuevas mujeres y después encontró la muerte en aquel accidente. ¿Fue en un barco o en un yate? ¿Estaba sobrio cuando cayó al mar aquella noche estrellada?_

_Lucas sabía que a su lado se encontraba su papá, quería escapar… pero levantarse era demasiado trabajo._

_Escuchó un grito desgarrado, quiso levantarse pero no pudo… era demasiado trabajo…_

_Sintió alguien jalarlo del pantalón, finalmente movió un músculo bajando su cabeza y encontró a un Turtwig… no,_ **_su_ ** _Turtwig llamando su atención. Se veía exactamente igual que aquel día que el Porfesor Rowan se lo obsequió: gordito y con ojos llenos de energías y esperanzas._

_El pequeño Turtwig le lloraba nervioso, ¿sentía la presencia de su papá también? Lucas no estaba seguro, pero podía sentir la mirada de su padre atrás suyo. Siempre lo miraba con una sonrisa que no se veía en sus ojos, siempre lo miraba con ese cansancio y pereza que tanto odiaba… pereza… un perezoso… igual que él…_

_Turtwig dejó de llorarle para empezar a caminar hacia la nada, Lucas sintió el impulso urgente de querer seguirlo… pero levantarse era demasiado trabajo. Escuchó un chillido más de su pequeño Pokemón. Lo llamaba, lo esperaba._

_Trató de levantarse y no pudo, sintió una sombra pesada que lo forzó hacia el suelo cayendo bruscamente al piso. Su mejilla parecía haberse fundido sobre el suelo, pues Lucas se sintió incapaz de levantarse. Un chillido más fuerte de Turtwig lo llenó de pura determinación y poniendo fuerza en sus brazos, Lucas empezó a levantar su cuerpo del suelo. Su cabeza era lo que más pesaba._

_—_ _¡Wig! —el grito determinado de su pequeño Pokemón era tan fuerte como el rugido de un Torterra—. ¡Wig!_

_Lo seguía llamando y Lucas no quería dejarlo esperando, no quería dejarlo como lo hizo su papá con él los fines de semana que le tocaba. Las horas interminables de estar esperando a su papá sentando en la entrada de su casa, con su mamá que le aseguraba que ya aparecería. Barry también se sentaba con él, Palmer también lo hizo cuando su papá no llegaba a verlo._

_Finalmente logró levantarse y se tambaleó lejos de su papá. No se atrevió a ver atrás, no podía verlo… no quería verlo. Caminó hacia la nada, donde escuchaba a su Turtwig esperándolo. Se sintió más pesado y miró atrás, se dio cuenta que lo que lo andaba jalando era su propia sombra. Podría dejarse llevar por esa sombra, podría dejar se esforzarse y aceptar su miserable destino. Era lo que merecía, lo merecía por ser siempre una carga y un problema para aquellos que lo rodeaban. Cuando se preocupaban por él, dejaban de avanzar. Detenía a Barry, detenía a Dawn, su mamá, Cynthia… a su propio padre y su sueño de ser el mejor entrenador. El campeón del mundo…_

_—_ _¡Wig! —lo seguían llamando—. ¡Wig!_

_Dio un paso, la sombra se sentía pesada. Dio un paso más, la sombra parecía aferrarse a él con una fuerza inexplicable. Miró para atrás y se dio cuenta que algo lo sujetaba de las piernas, un algo que tenía un par de ojos que parecían velas en la oscuridad. Dos ojos penetrantes lo acosaban. Pero no se podía rendir, su Turtwig lo esperaba. Al dar el tercer paso, Lucas finalmente se tropezó y al caer al piso…_

* * *

Se sintió como salir del agua antes de ahogarse, Lucas empezó a respirar rápido intentando agarrar todo el oxígeno que parecía haber perdido. Su pecho se sentía en llamas y empezó a toser sin control, tenía un sabor asqueroso en su boca y su cabeza seguía dando vueltas. Algo parecía estar empujándolo ligeramente y cuando finalmente pudo ajustar su vista, encontró a su Torterra viéndolo angustiado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lucas se lanzó a abrazar a su Pokemón tomándolo fuertemente del cuello (evadiendo sus enormes púas). El Pokemón movió su cabeza, como tratando de acariciar a Lucas, seguramente sentía su estrés y quería consolarlo. El muchacho no podía explicar cómo se había salido de su Pokeball, pero por Arceus que lo agradecía, esa pesadilla lo estaba devorando y no sabía qué hubiera pasado si continuaba así.

Torterra soltó un pequeño gruñido y al voltear la cabeza, Lucas encontró esa sombra de sus sueños viéndolo fijamente. Sus dos ojos como candelas se iluminaban alrededor de su cuerpo tenebroso y oscuro. Todavía teniendo problemas para respirar, Lucas básicamente se arrancó su pañuelo rojo que siempre usaba y continuó buscando ese aire que le seguía faltando. La sombra desapareció, pero Torterra se quedó atento observando sus alrededores.

Sin poder parar de toser, Torterra se acercó a su entrenador que en serio tenía problemas para respirar. Era como si alguien hubiese intentado drenarle toda su energía y si seguía así, seguramente terminaría muriéndose. Torterra olfateó a su entrenador, esa sombra dejó un poco de rastro en Lucas y le preocupaba enormemente.

Otros ojos se asomaron por la niebla y un Luxray apareció frente a Lucas y Torterra. El muchacho dejó de toser, pero seguía sintiendo un peso inexplicable en su pecho que no le permitía respirar bien. Jadeaba con fuerzas y se dio cuenta que ese Luxray se acercó demasiado rápido hacia él y si su Torterra no reaccionó, solo podía significar algo.

—¡Lucas! —reconocía esa voz.

—¿B-barry? —dijo Lucas suavemente entre jadeos.

Antes que pudiera entender bien lo que pasaba, dos figuras se acercaron a él y Barry se lanzó al suelo para revisar a su amigo. Dawn también lo hizo y al ver a Lucas así de mal, casi entró en pánico.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó aterrada Dawn, puso dos de sus dedos en el cuello de Lucas y sintió cómo su sangre palpitaba dentro de sus venas demasiado rápido.

—Nos cuentas después, —dijo Barry tomándolo del brazo y levantándolo sobre su hombro, evidentemente le costaba pero el rubio se negó a rendirse—. ¡Rápido! ¡Llama a la Sra. Cynthia! ¡Doctor! ¡Ahora!

* * *

Cynthia sentía que algo estaba mal con el ambiente, estaba convencida que no era la única que lo sentía al ver que Alder estaba igual de tenso y callado a su lado. Sintió un poco de lástima por él, conocía sus caras y ahora parecía tener una seria que en realidad ocultaba un poco de miedo.

—Calladito te ves más bonito, —le comentó Cynthia al ex-campeón tratando de aligerar el ambiente, lo único consiguió es que Alder la viera un poco extrañado. Cynthia quitó su vista rápidamente del hombre, su intento de bromear definitivamente fracasó en proporciones épicas, notó que Alder temblaba un poco—. ¿Cómo vas, grandote? ¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo? Nah, —respondió honestamente Alder sacudiendo un escalofrío—. ¿Un mal presentimiento? Definitivamente.

Cynthia se pasó una mano por sus brazos… por alguna razón la temperatura parecía haber bajado considerablemente… Alder la miró preocupado y lo notó que también temblaba un poco. Entonces no solo era ella quien sentía frío. Se vieron a los ojos y ambos supieron que algo estaba mal con el clima: hacía demasiado frío que no se alineaba con esta ruta. Claro, la Ruta 14 era más fresca que Undella Town… pero jamás con temperaturas tan bajas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon a Burnet pegándole frustrada a su aparato, parecía tener problemas técnicos allá adelante.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Alder preocupado.

—No es nada, primo, —respondió Kukui tratando de sonar tranquilo—. Solo tenemos unas pequeñas dificultades técnicas.

—No lo entiendo, —dijo su esposa entre gruñidos frustrados—. Revisé el aparato cuando llegamos a la ruta, debería de estar funcionando.

El pequeño grupo se detuvo y ambos entrenadores se acercaron a los profesores. Burnet traía con ella una clase de aparato que parecía un tipo de radar, había una estática en la pantalla que seguramente mostraba el error que frustraba a la profesora.

—Brunnie, esta interferencia… —Kukui sacó una Pokeball liberando a su Ninetails blanco—. Es la misma que interrumpió la nuestra con el Primo Coco, ¿verdad?

—No sabría decirte, —respondió nerviosa.

Alder y Cynthia sacaron sus Pokemons también. Garchom y Drudigon se materializaron.

—Kukui… esa interferencia… está aquí con nosotros, —dijo Burnet y su piel bronceada perdió todo su color—. Está aquí.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó tenso Kukui.

Ambos entrenadores empezaron a ver sus alrededores frenéticamente. La niebla estaba pesada y eso no los ayudaba.

—No lo sé, pero aquí.

—Al diablo con esto, —dijo Cynthia sacando una segunda Pokeball—. Togekiss, usa Defog.

Tanto Alder como Kukui sintieron el impulso de detenerla, pues quitar la niebla también los expondría ante ese Pokemón monstruoso. Pero al final del día, ambos entrenadores entendieron que Cynthia tenía razón: necesitaban afrontarse con este Pokemón de una vez por todas. El Pokemón volador empezó a iluminarse con un aura y después de dar varias piruetas, la niebla fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Al terminar, le agradeció a Togekiss y lo regresó a su Pokeball.

Cynthia respiró profundo y una densa capa de vaho se formó entre sus labios. Definitivamente hacía demasiado frío y no era una buena señal.

—¿E-está… nevando? —preguntó confundida la científica temblando del frío.

Efectivamente, vieron como unos pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo.

—¿Esto… es normal? —preguntó Kukui mirando a Alder, quien lentamente negó con su cabeza muy desconfiado ante la situación.

Pronto, los pequeños copos se volvieron muchos y antes de poder reaccionar, una enorme ventisca los azotó bruscamente. Kukui y Alder lograron mantenerse de pie por su peso, Cynthia y Burnet volaron un par de metros con la amenaza de caer sobre el suelo inestable de la Ruta 14. Para la suerte de Cynthia, su Garchomp la atrapó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Burnet no tuvo la misma suerte.

—¡Burnet! —gritó Kukui aterrado corriendo hacia su esposa, quien quedó tendida en el suelo.

—¡Alder! —gritó Cynthia notando una sombra atrás de su compañero, quien la veía preocupado ignorando sus alrededores—. ¡Atrás tuyo!

Antes de poder darse la vuelta, otra enorme ventisca salió disparada hacia a él y a su Druddigon. El Pokemón tipo Dragón saltó en frente de su entrenador para protegerlo y gimió adolorido al sentir el impacto helado sobre su espalda. Cynthia encontró a su Garchomp jadeando un poco… esta ataque…

—¡Eso fue un Blizzard directo! —gritó Kukui con su esposa entre sus brazos reconociendo esas bruscas ventiscas, su Ninetails se paró frente a la pareja y gruñó ferozmente.

—¡Garchomp! ¡Usa Flamethrower!

El Pokemón tipo dragón soltó a su entrenadora y saltó a la batalla, la nieve se intensificó y aunque recibiera fuertes ráfagas de viento con nieve, Garchomp fue capaz de lanzar un Flamethrower potente contra la sombra. La sombra logró evadirlo y cuando Alder se levantó, reconoció el Pokemón.

—¿Abomasnow? —gritó confundido—. ¿Qué hace un Abomasnow aquí?

Antes de poder responder a su pregunta, el Pokemón monstruo rugió fuertemente y los tres entrenadores se prepararon para seguir atacando. La nieve se intensificó y Alder regresó a su Druddigon debilitado sacando a su Volcarona. Al momento que el insecto se materializó, grandes ondas calientes salieron de sus alas amenazando el frío de Abomasnow.

—¡Overheat!

Con sus alas envueltas en llamas, Volcarona logró darle un golpe directo a Abomasnow noqueándolo instantáneamente. Cynthia se acercó a Alder y ambos vieron preocupados al Pokemón. Burnet se acercó a ellos cojeando con una pierna lastimado, con Kukui sujetándola firmemente. Sacó de su bolsillo una HealBall y se lo lanzó al Pokemón, quien rápidamente quedó atrapado sin problemas.

Alder miró la Pokebola intensamente, claramente algo estaba mal. En Unova no habían Abomasnows, era un hecho que él había corroborado con todos sus años de viaje alrededor de la región. Por la forma que los atacó y su apariencia desatendida, claramente era salvaje y no mostraba a primera vista señales de domesticación. ¿Tal vez un Pokemón abandonado?

—Este no fue el mismo Pokemón que nos atacó la vez pasada, —aclaró Kukui—. Fuimos atacados por un Pokemón tipo tierra… no un Abomasnow.

—Este Abomasnow tiene algo raro, —comentó Burnet un poco adolorida—. Creo que es lo que estuvo haciendo interferencia con mi radar.

Cynthia acarició a su Garchomp agradecida, sabía que su Pokemón le dolía recibir ataques tipo hielo al ser su mayor debilidad, pero siempre lograba salir hacia delante su valiente dragona. Apoyó su frente sobre la suya y le agradeció de corazón. Alder hizo algo parecido felicitando a su Volcarona antes de regresarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alder preocupado separándose de su Pokemón al notar la pierna herida de Burnet.

—Sí, solo es un pequeño rasguño, —comentó la profesora con una sonrisa—. Nada de que preocuparse.

—Supuestamente estaba aquí para protegerte… y saliste herida… —dijo Kukui viéndola con una culpabilidad abosluta e incuestionable—. Mi amor… yo..

—Cielo, está bien, —aseguró ella acariciando la mejilla de su esposo—. Tú y Ninetails saltaron a protegerme tan pronto caí en el suelo, si no lo hubieran hecho seguro habría volado más.

Sin previo aviso, Kukui levantó a su esposa entre sus brazos y la cargó fácilmente… exactamente de la misma manera que lo hizo el día que se casaron.

—P-puedo caminar, —comentó apenada Burnet, quien empezó a sentir sus mejillas calentarse de la vergüenza.

—Lo sé, —le respondió su esposo viéndola a los ojos, su mirada desprendía una adoración absoluta que hizo que la pobre científica casi se muriera en el momento—. Y yo te voy a cargar.

Alder le costó no reírse ahí y en ese momento, era claro el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Jamás sintió esa intensidad amorosa con su última pareja, considerando lo poco que duró con ella, pero era lindo ver a otras personas que sí lo habían encontrado. Pensó en Cynthia y se dio la vuelta para encontrarla revisando a su Garchomp.

—¿Está bien tu niña consentida? —le preguntó Alder, la campeona se encontraba usando medicina en la piel lastimada de Garchomp.

—Está un poco lastimada, nada serio pero aún lastimada, —respondió la campeona.

Alder se acercó y acarició a Garchomp, la dragona aceptó sus caricias fácilmente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Afuera de las batallas, esta dragona que causaba pesadillas a miles de entrenadores era una niña mimada que adoraba la atención. Estaba bien, merecía ser querida.

Al terminar de atenderla, Cynthia regresó a su dragona y respiró profundo. Claramente la misión había terminado y no en una buena nota: alguien salió lastimado y no encontraron la respuesta del ataque que sufrió el profesor días atrás. Cuánto le echó en cara a Lucas que no estaba listo para una misión de este calibre y ahí andaba ella fracasando en su trabajo… la hipocresía era tan clara que casi la hizo sonreír.

—Será mejor que llame a los niños, —comentó Cynthia sacando su celular del bolsillo, pensando todavía en Lucas.

Al sacarlo, se dio cuenta de algo extraño: este se encontraba apagado. Confundida, lo volvió a prender, convencida que quizá el radar de la científica le había afectado. Al prenderlo, se encontró con treinta llamadas perdidas de Dawn y su corazón se heló. Alder notó su mirada y se preocupó, algo estaba mal.

Rápidamente marcó el número y al llamarla, Dawn le respondió casi en un instante. La respiración de la joven y la clara angustia en su voz la asustó muchísimo.

—Dawn, ¿qué pasó?

—E-es Lucas, —respondió Dawn entre lágrimas—. Algo lo atacó. Estamos en el hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que el único nombre que he escrito de tres maneras diferentes es el de Burnet. ¡Siempre lo escribo mal y no me doy cuenta hasta al final! Me tocó corregir mucho este capítulo solo por el nombre. ¡Amo tanto a la personaje! ¿Pero por qué me confunde tanto el nombre? En fin, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo. No posteo mucho de mis historias aquí al no saber si existe una comunidad presente hispanohablante, pero si sé que hay alguien por ahí dejando kudos o comentarios, seguiré escribiendo :) ¡Gracias!


	6. El Regalo más Grande

Lucas no recobró el conocimiento hasta la quinta vez que se levantó. Pasó toda la noche despertándose por pequeños períodos para volver a caer inconsciente a los pocos momentos de abrir los ojos. Se retorció en su cama sin saber lo que sufría, pero lo único que podía recordar de aquellas horas era el frío y el sudor que lo mantuvo envuelto.

En el momento que finalmente abrió sus ojos y reconoció sus alrededores, fue la quinta vez cuando se encontró en el cuarto de un hospital y le tomó un par de minutos para poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La luz del cuarto era brindada por aquella que entraba por la ventana, claramente marcando las horas de la mañana. Lucas trató de mover su cabeza para ver sus alrededores, pero al intentarlo sintió su cuello rígido y altamente tenso. Soltó un gemido molesto y adolorido, llamando la atención de la única persona que se encontraba con él en el cuarto.

—¡Lucas! —dijo una voz.

El muchacho registró el sonido… pero no reconoció la voz. Miró por un buen minuto a la persona que le habló y por un segundo juró ver los mismos ojos candela que lo habían acechado en su horrenda pesadilla.

—Lucas, estás bien, estás a salvo, —le aseguró la voz al ver el pánico en los ojos del muchacho.

Ignorando el dolor en su cuello, cerró sus ojos y se frotó su rostro de manera insistente. Cuando regresó su vista a su acompañante, finalmente pudo reconocer que se encontraba solo en un cuarto con Cynthia. La mujer se encontraba apoyada sobre su cama poniendo su mano sobre su frente.

—Estás helado… por lo menos ya no tienes fiebre… —dijo la mujer, Lucas pudo ver las grandes sombras bajo sus ojos—. Por la manera que me miras, me imagino que estás un poco perdido… ¿verdad?

—Tiempo… —Lucas se sentó bien apoyando su espalda sobre la almohada y tratando de ubicarse mejor. Lo único que recordaba era la pesadilla y su mente parecía estar lleno de vacíos que no le permitían pensar bien—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó la mujer, quien trató de sonar tranquila claramente fallando.

—Sí tú eres… —Lucas se sorprendió que tuvo que pensar un poco antes de responder—. Cynthia… ¿verdad?

—Santo Arceus Lucas, —la campeona se cubrió el rostro asustada alejándose de la cama—. ¿Pero qué te pasó?

Escuchar ese tono de voz viniendo de ella pareció conectar cosas en su mente, recordó entonces su pelea con ella y la culpabilidad una vez más lo atacó sin piedad.

—Cynthia… tú… yo… —sabía lo que quería decir pero su boca no estaba sincronizada con su cabeza—. Discul-pe… lo sentí… ¿Perdón?

La campeona lo miró cubriendo su propia boca con su mano, claramente analizando cada movimiento que hacía. La mujer respiró profundo y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Según ella, se estaba disculpando por estar en el hospital.

—Lucas, ayer Barry y Dawn te encontraron en la Ruta 14 en una extraña clase de fatiga que no te permitía respirar, —le explicó la campeona—. Los doctores creen que fuiste atacado por un Pokemón tipo fantasma, ya que presentas síntomas de haber sido afectado con el ataque Curse… ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Lucas asintió.

—Ahora, cuando un humano es atacado por un Pokemón fantasma, te da como una clase de ataque de asma, es la mejor comparación que se me ocurre, —continuó la campeona—. Pero lo tuyo fue mucho más grave y ayer estuvieron cerca de ingresarte a Cuidados Intensivos en algún punto de la madrugada porque empezaste a tener complicaciones para respirar, casi te da un paro cardiaco… y ahora parece que tienes problemas para hablar… ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

Los recuerdos y los detalles de la pesadilla se hicieron más presentes y hasta cierto punto incluso doloroso. Lo único que tenía claro en su cabeza era la horrenda pesadilla, todavía podía sentir la presencia de su difunto padre y el torbellino de emociones que por un momento pensó que lo mataría. Pero también recordó pequeños detalles y recuerdos… como aquel donde se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su casa esperando a su papá con la compañía de su viejo y queridísimo amigo.

—Barry, —dijo Lucas logrando formular su primera palabra sin tartamudear—. ¿Dón-de está?

—Él y Dawn están en la casa de la playa, —dijo Cynthia—. Están muy preocupados por ti.

Aunque su cabeza aún no estuviese trabajando como debía, la culpa definitivamente funcionaba bien. La sintió presente y ardiente en su cerebro y se hizo ver en su cara.

—Lucas, lo que sea que estés pensando, déjalo, —la campeona se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Era un abrazo cariñoso que definitivamente despertó emociones más bienvenidas que la culpa—. Estás bien. Estás a salvo. Perdóname por no haber estado ahí.

¿ _Ella_ se estaba disculpando con _él,_ cuando fue él quien la trató mal a ella en primer lugar? Atragantándose con varias lágrimas, Lucas la abrazó de regreso y empezó a llorar en silencio. Ahora ya no sentía culpa, pero era algo doloroso que definitivamente le recordó lo afortunado que era. Tenía a su Torterra que lo salvó de la pesadilla, Dawn y Barry que siempre pensaban en él y Cynthia, la mejor campeona de Sinnoh, quien ni siquiera recordaba su pelea por lo preocupada que estaba por él. Él, un niño mocoso de Twinleaf Town que no merecía personas tan increíbles en su vida.

—Sabes, es curioso que tú seas el más emocional de los tres, —le dijo Cynthia sin soltarlo sintiendo un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus propios ojos—. ¡Hasta ya me hiciste llorar a mi!

Lucas la abrazó más fuerte y continuó llorando con más fuerza.

* * *

Un doctor apareció para revisar su estado de salud horas después y le dio el alta. Algo interesante de los ataques tipo fantasma en los humanos era que sus efectos no solían durar más de 3 horas. La primera hora desde el momento del ataque era la más peligrosa, ya que ahí el cuerpo humano empieza a ser atacado con síntomas peligrosos: espasmos en los pulmones, falta de aire y muchas veces pérdida del conocimiento debido a la falta de oxígeno.

El caso de Lucas duró demasiado, más de 10 horas. Era normal tener efectos secundarios después (mucha hambre y fatiga) y el doctor le recomendó que no hiciera nada intenso en las próximas 48 horas. Cynthia se encontraba con él y después de hablar con el doctor, el hombre los dejó solos en la habitación una vez más.

—Una vez que te bañes, nos iremos a casa, —le dijo Cynthia—. Te prometo que cuando lleguemos, te contaré todo de cómo nos fue a Alder y a mi en la misión.

Honestamente había olvidado por completo la misión que tenían con Kukui. Parpadeó un par de veces y lo único que tenía molestándolo en su mente era la presencia de su papá en su sueño. Aunque ya pudiera hablar bien, se encontraba distraído y muy callado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Cynthia preocupada y un poco sorprendida que no le comentara nada de la misión.

—¿Creo que cansado? —dijo Lucas un poco confundido, no era un cansancio normal. Sentía que tenía algo en los hombros que se arrastraba con él incluso cuando estaba sentado en su cama—. ¿En dónde están los demás?

—El hospital solo permite un acompañante por paciente, —le aclaró Cynthia—. Y el acompañante debe de ser un mayor de edad. No creas que Barry y Dawn les dio gracia dejarte solo.

Lucas asintió, extrañamente desinteresado. Había algo más en su cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz. Pensar tanto en su papá lo hizo pensar también en su mamá… Johanna. La gran y talentosa Johanna quien regresó después de casi 16 años de su "misterioso" retiro. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Cynthia, ¿me podrías dejar solo por un momento? —la mujer se sorprendió por la franqueza del muchacho—. Me gustaría hablar en privado con mi mamá…

—Por supuesto, —la mujer asintió con simpatía—. Iré a hablar con el doctor y traeré el auto.

—¿Tienes un auto? —preguntó sorprendido Lucas, sabía que tenía uno en Sinnoh, ¿pero en Unova?

—En realidad no es mío, Burnet me lo prestó, —respondió Cynthia cruzando sus brazos—. Cuando termines, búscame en la entrada. Te dejé tus cosas ahí y también ropa para que te cambies.

Efectivamente había ropa doblada en la silla a lado de su cama junto a su mochila. ¿Desde cuándo estaban esas cosas ahí? ¿Estar tan desorientado era otro efecto secundario del ataque? Supuso que sí.

Una vez que la campeona lo dejó, se levantó para buscar entre sus cosas su Pokétch y sus Pokebolas. Encontró la de Torterra y lo liberó. El macizo Pokemón miró sus alrededores curioso, pero no parecía muy feliz de estar en un cuarto tan pequeño en donde a penas podía dar un par de pasos sin chocarse con algo. Lucas, todavía vestido con la bata del hospital, se sentó en el suelo y su Torterra se sentó automáticamente a lado de él. El muchacho se apoyó en su Pokemón y respiró profundo.

Lucas había leído en varios libros que el árbol Torterra determinaba mucho su estado de salud. Al sentir el dulce aroma fresco y natural envolver el cuarto, el muchacho sonrió sabiendo que el aroma provenía de su Pokemón. Siempre le gustaba apoyarse en él cuando estaba con mucho estrés, era como apoyarse en un árbol… pero mejor.

Respiró profundo una vez más y miró su Pokétch. Pensó una vez más si en serio llamaría a su mamá ya que no sabía cómo hablarle de un tema tan difícil.

Lucas no era tonto, siempre creció en una casa llena de trofeos viejos de concursos Pokemón. Jamás les dio mucha importancia, solo eran una decoración más en la sala que tenía que tener cuidado de no botar cuando jugaba con el Kangaskhan o el Glameow de su mamá. Pero con el tiempo fue descubriendo que esos trofeos tenían un solo nombre: Johanna. Su mamá.

Una vez que empezó su viaje, Lucas fue descubriendo que su mamá había sido una coordinadora talentosa llena de potencial. Se dio cuenta de su verdadero talento cuando Dawn los obligó a él y a Barry a asistir a un concurso. En los estadios, siempre había una sección con concursantes destacados de cada año desde la fundación del estadio en Hearthome City y Lucas se sorprendió cuando Dawn le enseñó todas las fotos que tenían de su mamá.

— _Tu apellido es Diamond, ¿verdad?_ —le preguntó aquella tarde Dawn emocionada, a penas la empezaba a conocer y esa fue la primera vez que la vio alegre por algo—. _¡Amo ver a tu mamá participar! Me refiero, solo he visto VHS en mi casa, mi mamá grabó todas sus actuaciones ya que mostró tener gran control con un Pokemón como Kangaskhan, es uno de los Pokemons más difíciles de entrenar por su naturaleza sobre-protectora con sus crías._ _¡Pero Johanna Diamond! ¿Es ella tu mamá?_

_—_ _Lo es_ , —respondió sorprendido, el pequeño muchacho de once años observó casi asustado la cantidad de fotos que habían de su mamá en aquel mural de premios.

— _¿Por qué nunca me contaste que tu mamá hacía concursos?_ —le preguntó Barry molesto aquella tarde en Hearthome—. _¡Eso es genial!_

La razón por la cual nunca le contó fue porque jamás le dio importancia. Pero ahora que pensaba de regreso en aquella tarde hace casi cinco años, Lucas se dio cuenta que su mamá dejó de aparecer en el mural el mismo año que él nació…

Respiró profundo una última vez antes de llamarla y cuando marcó el número, no tardó mucho en responder su mamá.

—¡Lucas! ¡Mi Gordo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó la mujer al otro lado del teléfono preocupada, había decido hacer una llamada de voz ya que no quería que su mamá lo viera así.

—No te preocupes mamá, ya estoy bien, —le respondió el muchacho, notó que su Torterra movió ligeramente la cabeza con sus ojos todavía cerrados, seguro reconoció la voz de su mamá a lo lejos—. El doctor me dio el alta, pero quería llamarte antes de irme.

—Me alegro que estés bien, —le dijo la mujer—. Cynthia me mantuvo informada todo el tiempo, ¡esa mujer es una santa! En verdad me tranquiliza saber que andas viajando con adultos tan responsables.

—Pensé que te enojarías con ella o algo.

—Los ataques de los Pokemons tipo fantasmas son inevitables, a todos nos pasa. Por suerte el tuyo fue un ataque tranquilo en donde solo tuviste que ingresar al hospital por si las dudas, —respondió Johanna tranquilamente. Lucas supuso que Cynthia evitó compartirle los detalles de su casi-paro cardiaco… la campeona en verdad era una santa.

—¿Tú fuiste atacada alguna vez por un Pokemón fantasma? —le preguntó Lucas, tratando de desviar la conversación.

—¡Ja! Tú no sabes mi Gordo, una vez un rival intentó sabotearme la noche antes de un concurso haciendo que su Hunter usara Curse contra mí mientras dormía, —contó con orgullo su mamá, la mención del concurso lo hizo sentir culpable una vez más… pero ahora era diferente—. Por suerte tenía a Garu conmigo y ella me protegió antes que lograra completar el ataque. Tuve efectos secundarios como fatiga, claro, pero no me afectó por completo gracias a Garu. ¡Por cierto! Deséame suerte, Garu y yo tenemos un concurso hoy y quiero llevar a casa otro listón para añadir a la colección.

Lucas sonrió, Garu la Kangaskhan siempre fue una excelente cuidadora. Escuchar que su mamá estaba lista para participar en un concurso otra vez en verdad lo hacía feliz. Sabía que su mamá era joven, una mamá soltera de apenas 32 años…

—Gordo, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó su mamá preocupado—. Estás respirando raro. ¿Estás llorando?

—Es solo que… cuando me usaron Curse, tuve una pesadilla muy fea mamá, —le confesó Lucas limpiándose un par de lágrimas—. Hoy me di cuenta que… es solo… estoy muy feliz de escuchar que estás participando otra vez en concursos. Que después de todo, regresaste.

—Lucas… —pudo escuchar cómo su mamá se cambió de oreja el teléfono preocupado, la podía imaginar sentándose en el pequeño comedor frente a su cocina—. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Es solo que… —Lucas sintió su Torterra mover insistentemente su cabeza bajo su brazo, aceptó el consuelo de su Pokemón y respiró profundo—. Papá no dejó de entrenar cuando yo nací... pero tú sí… y yo jamás me di cuenta hasta ahora. Lo dejaste todo cuando eras tan buena.

—Lucas, escúchame con mucha atención, —dijo Johanna con un tono serio y autoritario—. Volvería a dejarlo todo mil veces más si eso significara tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos de bebé. Ser tu mamá vale mucho, mucho, _mucho_ más que unos listones o trofeos. Al final del día, solo sirven para acumular polvo. Pero tú mi Gordo, mi valiente e inteligente niño lindo, eres mi mayor bendición. Jamás, pero jamás pienses que tú fuiste algún tipo de obstáculo en mi vida.

Lucas se secó un par de lágrimas más y escuchó a su mamá haciendo lo mismo a través del Pokétch.

—Sabes, cuando naciste sentí que recuperé algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, —confesó Johanna entre lágrimas felices—. Siempre, incluso en mis momentos más alegres cuando ganaba los concursos, sentía que algo me faltaba. Cuando te sostuve por primera vez entre mis brazos, me di cuenta que ese algo era más bien un alguien. Tú eres mi felicidad mi gordo lindo, jamás lo olvides. ¿Está bien?

—Ok mamá… —dijo Lucas tratando de parar de llorar—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti Gordo, cuídate mucho y vuélveme a llamar hoy en la noche, ¿está bien?

* * *

 


	7. El Extraño Destino de Dos Desconocidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas se siente determinado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La conversación que tuvo con su mamá pareció tener un efecto milagroso en Lucas, pues admitía que después de colgar se sintió más ligero. Era como tirar algo que no sabías que tenías encima tuyo, pero todavía podías sentir sus mórbidos efectos sobre tu ánimo. Pero ahora que Lucas logró sacarse ese peso invisible de encima, logró levantarse más determinado.

Obvio sintió pereza cuando tuvo que entrar al baño, ducharse, arreglarse un poco y ponerse la ropa que le trajo Cynthia. Desearía poder dormir por meses después del estrés emocional que sintió en tan poco tiempo… pero ahora la pereza ya no era pesada.

La ropa que le trajo la campeona lo hizo sonreír: unos pantalones cortos grises y una camisa celeste con un estampado de Frillish, definitivamente esas camisas que le venden a los turistas por precios ridículos. Lucas le gustó pensar que seguro se la compró pensado que lo haría reír, pero estaba convencido que había sido una compra impulsiva del momento. Le habían traído también una boina, pero parecía más deportiva como para golf. No le importó, le gustaba mucho la camisa de turista.

Antes de salir de su cuarto, Lucas le dio un buen abrazo a su Torterra antes de regresarlo a su Pokeball. Su enorme amigo tortuga terrenal hizo tanto por él que merecía un buen Pokepuff cuando tuviera tiempo de hacerle uno. Después de regresarlo y arreglar su cincho, Lucas salió para buscar a Cynthia, aunque le dijera que la esperara el muchacho admitió que quería salir lo antes posible del hospital y prefería buscarla. Nunca fue muy fanático de los hospitales, le traían malos recuerdos.

Tan pronto encontró su determinación, ésta se esfumó en el momento que el muchacho notó que llevaba más de diez minutos recorriendo pasillos blancos con olor a alcohol. Pasillo tras pasillo, todo se veía igual. Era oficial, estaba perdido.

Por un momento temió haberse metido en un lugar donde no debía, pues ya habían pasado un par de doctores viéndolo de reojo con una impresión molesta. A juzgar la manera que caminaban estos doctores, siempre con un paso firme y apurado, con enfermeras y Audinos cerca, supuso que estaba en un área seria.

Estaba tan distraído que Lucas no se dio cuenta cuando un Audino en uniforme de hospital se paró frente a él, con sus orejas rosadas moviéndose atentamente hacia el muchacho.

—Umm… —Lucas miró a su alrededor para ver que era el único en el pasillo, definitivamente este Audino con gorro de enfermera lo estaba observando—. ¿Hola?

Uno de los extremos de la oreja de Audino encontró su mano y revisó la pulsera de paciente que llevaba puesta, era de aquellas que no te podías quitar hasta salir del edificio. Lucas se dio cuenta que el Pokemón trató de guiarlo afuera de ahí después de revisarlo. Audino emitió un chillido dulce que le muchacho pudo inferir que era la manera más educada de decirle: " _lárgate de aquí, estás estorbando"_. El muchacho se dejó guiar de manera dócil reconociendo que estaba fuera de lugar y esperó que lo sacaran del hospital; sin embargo, terminó en un extraño jardín en donde se encontró con varios pacientes.

El Audino lo sentó en una banca abajo de un árbol y entró al edificio. Su mamá siempre le dijo que cuando se perdía, era mejor quedarse quieto y esperar que alguien lo encontrara. Aceptando la sabiduría de su madre, Lucas se resignó con un suspiro y miró sus alrededores buscando con qué entretenerse.

Los hospitales era un lugar deprimente para él, ver pacientes débiles y moribundos definitivamente podían afectar tu estado de ánimo. Había una anciana viendo fijamente al cielo y también un par de niños con mascarilla y sin cabello… en verdad era una fortuna tener salud.

Continuó observando el jardín, era lindo y se imaginaba que el hospital se esforzaba por tener un lugar con algo de naturaleza en un ambiente tan incoloro y deprimente. Con muchas flores bien cuidadas, árboles y un par de arbustos… Dawn seguro amaría este lugar…

Pensar en ella le trajo un extraño escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, el cambio repentino de algo triste a algo más tierno como su rostro definitivamente le afectó en su cabeza porque por un segundo se sintió mareado. ¿Era normal sentirse así cuando uno se enamora? Su corazón palpitó fuerte y se emocionó al imaginarse su encuentro con ella… ¿Lo mimaría por haber ido al hospital? Esperó que sí, le gustaría recibir un abrazo con ella…

Suspiró sonriente y decidió continuar mirando el jardín, seguro se encontraría con Cynthia eventualmente. Entre más rápido la encontrara, más rápido regresaría a los brazos de Dawn… y Barry, seguro Barry también lo estará esperando. Era un amigo que lo quería con todo su corazón, ¡pero deseaba solamente estar con Dawn en ese momento!

Vio que la puerta se abrió con un Audino, pero su gorro de enfermera era diferente al que lo atendió a él. Lo seguía de cerca un hombre extremadamente delgado, con una bata celeste de paciente, y con una piel pálida con pelo negro. Esforzó más su vista y Lucas lo miró atentamente, juraba haberlo visto en otra parte. El Audino guió al hombre al mismo banco que él y cuando se sentó a su lado, Lucas miró al Pokemón un poco asustado. Todavía se sentía raro y apreciaría no estar a lado de un extraño. Audino movió un poco sus orejas mirando al muchacho y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, como de consuelo. Juraría haber leído que esos Pokemons podían escuchar latidos del corazón y seguro escuchó cómo el suyo se aceleró un poco.

Pero emitió el mismo chillido, con la misma entonación amable y dulce, que recién le había dado el otro Audino que lo guió hasta aquí. Seguro significaría algo entre las líneas de "aguántate y estarás bien", pero más educado. El Pokemón se alejó dejando a los dos hombres solos.

—Del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan mal me veo? —le preguntó el hombre repentinamente.

Lucas lo miró un poco confundido por el comentario repentino.

—¿Perdón?

—Del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan mal me veo? —el hombre volteó la cabeza y mostró su rostro, Lucas sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrerlo una vez más, pero esta vez fue uno de los escalofríos feos.

El hombre se le veía pálido cuando lo vio de lejos, pero al tenerlo tan cerca se dio cuenta que esa blancura era una marchita que mostraba mala salud, ojeras negras y fuertemente marcada bajo sus ojos azules y unas canas marcadas que se veían fuera de lugar en su cabello.

—25, —respondió Lucas sin pensarlo.

El hombre casi se atragantó con su propia saliva por la respuesta y antes que Lucas pensara que lo había ofendido, dejó escapar una carcajada. Pero fue una extraña, ya que aunque fuera una risa que debería de mostrar risa, sonaba triste.

—Para que un niño reconozca mi mala salud, en verdad debo de ser un maldito miserable, —dijo el hombre pasándose una mano por la cara—. En menos de una semana y ya traumaticé a dos mentes jóvenes… en verdad soy un desastre.

—Umm… ¿perdón? —Lucas no estaba seguro del por qué se disculpó, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

—Oh… si yo tuviera esa misma valentía que la tuya, pedir perdón como si fuera algo fácil, te envidio, —el hombre mostró su rostro pálido y marchito otra vez y miró al muchacho tratando de sonreír… énfasis en tratando—. Dime, ¿qué te trajo aquí a este lugar tan triste?

—Me atacó un Pokemón fantasma, —ya lo había insultado, merecía que le siguiera un poco la conversación—. ¿Y usted?

—Adicciones, ojalá solo fueran a las apuestas, —el hombre estiró el brazo para mostrar su piel pálida llena de moretones y marcas de aguja, la sangre de Lucas se volvió hielo en una fracción de segundo—. Casi 15 años limpio tirados a la basura… soy un perfecto desastre andante.

El hombre escondió su rostro entre sus manos y respiró profundo. Lucas también se vio obligado a respirar también, ahora el jardín se volvió tan deprimente y turbio como el hospital. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

—Es extraño, —tal parecía que el hombre le ahorraría la molestia—. Siempre entramos a las batallas y sabiendo que habrá un perdedor esperando ser el ganador. Por muchos años perdí pero jamás sentí la derrota como hoy… Dime, ¿quieres jugar un juego?

Abrió su mano y reveló una moneda.

—La lanzaré y tú me dices en qué caerá. ¿Cara o escudo?

Sin esperar su respuesta, la lanzó con un movimiento de dedos solo para atraparlo rápidamente entre su mano.

—¿Cara o escudo?

—Escudo.

Reveló la moneda: cara. Lucas no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa de su boca.

—¿Te da risa perder? —le preguntó el hombre viéndolo fijamente, parecía estar buscando algo en su rostro y Lucas odiaba esa clase de atención.

—A veces, —dijo el muchacho encogiendo de hombros un poco desinteresado, la verdad a esta altura la pérdida en este juego tonto era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Los ojos del hombre lo vieron directamente a los suyos, como esperando algo más. Pero dejó escapar otra carcajada, pero ya no sonaba tan triste.

—¡Cuánto se aprende en los crueles ojos del destino! ¿Qué lección me traerá mañana? ¡Ah! Ahí está mi doctor, —dijo el hombre apuntando con su barbilla a la puerta del jardín, revelando al otro Audino con un hombre en bata blanca, se le veía molesto—. Tal parece que mi pequeña aventura ha terminado, no crucé tantas fronteras pero por lo menos conocí a alguien interesante hoy. Pero bueno, ya me toca volver a mi tumba desinfectada... necesito mejorar por mis amigos.

El hombre se levantó del banco y se sacudió su bata de hospital. Lucas seguía sin entender cómo cada palabra de este tipo podía sonar tan deprimente, definitivamente le iba con su apariencia.

—Gracias niño, creo que a la próxima que nos veamos, seré victorioso, —le extendió su mano y Lucas se la tomó, era tan delgada y frágil que el muchacho juró que la rompería con el más pequeño apretón de manos—. Fue un placer.

—Igualmente.

Antes de poder preguntar su nombre, el tipo se alejó y se acercó al doctor enojado. Definitivamente se había metido en problemas el pobre, Lucas esperó que lograra salir bien del hospital. Entró por la puerta y Lucas encontró al Audino que lo había traído aquí saliendo por otra puerta hacia el jardín. Atrás de ella se encontraba una mujer conocida con pelo rubio y traje negro.

—¡Cynthia! —dijo Lucas un poco demasiado emocionado, por fin alguien más animado y menos deprimente.

—Lucas, —dijo la mujer acercándose con el Audino—. Te dije que me esperaras en tu cuarto. ¿Te gusta la ropa de turista que te compramos?

—¿Tú y quién más? —preguntó el muchacho estirando un poco su camisa con estampado de Frillish.

—El mastodonte, —entonces Alder, supuso Lucas—. Ven, hora de irnos a casa.

Casa… eso sonaba muy bien. Lucas le dio una sonrisa sincera que logró sacarle una a ella. Antes de pasar por la puerta, el muchacho dijo:

—Gracias por la camisa, en verdad me gustó.

Cynthia lo tomó del hombro dándole un pequeño abrazo mientras caminaban. En verdad le traía mucha alegría ver al muchacho más animado.

* * *

Caminar por el hospital con Cynthia fue más rápido y animado de lo que esperaba, tal vez era que ya lo había perdonado y no se sentía tan culpable de hacerle compañía. Terminaron los últimos papeles y le dieron el alta al muchacho. Caminando hacia el parqueo del establecimiento, la campeona le dijo:

—El doctor te mandó a pasar unos días en reposo así que tendrás que descansar los próximos días.

—Me parece perfecto, —dijo Lucas con una sonrisa perezosa.

Cynthia le respondió con un empujón suave y amistoso.

—Perdón que me tardara, es solo que tuve problemas con el carro.

—¿Cuáles? —le preguntó Lucas.

—Es que el carro resulta que no es de Burnet, es de su jefe, —le explicó la campeona un poco molesta—. Y el jefe se lo había llevado hoy a una reunión y entonces nos tocó esperar a que terminara sus cosas de negocios y blah, blah, blah… En fin, nos está esperando afuera ahora.

Lucas no se miró muy feliz.

—Yo sé, a mi tampoco me da gracia andar con extraños, —finalmente llegaron a la entrada y esperaron en el caluroso asfalto alguna señal—. Esperemos que sea amable.

Vieron un Jeep acercarse al hospital y Cynthia le dijo que ese era su auto. Al parecer tenía un logo que Burnet le había mandado una foto para guiarse. Lo único que rezaba Lucas era quien sea que estuviera manejando ese auto, no fuera alguien hablador. Solo quería dormir… y que también tuviera aire acondicionado.

Era un jeep blanco, tan blanco que Lucas se preguntó cómo en nombre de todos los Regis podía tenerlo así de limpio. Un extraño logo dorado que tenía figura de una cabeza de diamante con un cuerpito raro… ¿se suponía que era una clase de triángulo o qué? ¿En dónde trabajaba la linda esposa de ese Kukui? Parecía un logo de alguna marca cara de ropa.

Se detuvo frente a ellos y la puerta del conductor se abrió rápidamente, ambos escucharon alguien casi correr hacia el otro lado para recibirlos y se encontraron con un hombre rubio vestido con una camisa abotonada y un pantalón tan fino como ese extraño logo. Tenía una corbata verde con un pin que parecía estar hecho de oro al igual que la hebilla de su cinturón.

Se pasó su mano por su cabello rubio intentando peinarse un mechón indomable que estaba fuera de lugar (sin éxito). Estiró su mano y dijo:

—Mil disculpas por mi tardanza y por dejarlos aquí. ¿Qué tal se encuentra Srta. Shirona?

—Solo Cynthia por favor y no se preocupe, gracias a usted por llevarnos en su auto.

—¡Pero es un placer! —dijo el hombre rubio soltando su mano para sonreír calurosamente… ¿profesional? Lucas notó algo raro en ese tipo—. Solo porque soy presidente no significa que no esté dispuesto a hacer favores. La Dra. Burnet me lo explicó todo y agradezco mucho su ayuda en nuestra investigación.

Claro, Lucas recordó que todavía la campeona le debía explicaciones respecto a cómo le fue en su misión. Tal vez ahora ya tendría una mejor idea de lo que estaba pasando en la Ruta 14.

—¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Qué tal te sientes ahora? ¿Mejor? la Dra. Burnet y su esposo están muy preocupados por ti, —el hombre le estiró la mano y Lucas lo tomó, trató de sonreírle educado ya que el tipo, aunque le diera mala espina, los llevaría a su casa.

—Estoy bien gracias, mi nombre es Lucas, —el muchacho admitió estar un poco conmovido de escuchar que Kukui y su esposa estuvieran preocupados por él.

—¡Lo sé! Campeón de Sinnoh de hace un par de años, sé que rechazaste el puesto pero se tiene que reconocer talento en donde hay, —el hombre sacó una carcajada de su boca que parecía una mala imitación de la risa de Alder, no sonaba tan genuina—. Lucas Diamond, mi nombre es Mohn, presidente de la Fundación Aether. ¡Es un placer muchacho!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo corto, pero honestamente ya viene la parte jugosa así que mejor lo acorto para prepararlos. No sé cuando saldrá ya que ando estúpidamente ocupada, pero quiero hacerlo bien. Por ahora los dejo con esta pequeña introducción a la siguiente parte de la historia. ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> Creo que es obvio quien era el otro paciente pero que me disculpen, su aparición en Sun and Moon me dejó con mucho en qué pensar. Pero como siempre, no te dicen nada de cómo y por qué está ahí. Así que yo hice mi propia explicación… deprimente.. y muy dura. Espero que el sol de Alola lo ayude a curarse.
> 
> Y Mohn… Esto es pre-Sun and Moon así que… ¿qué clase de hombre es este presidente antes de olvidarlo todo? Yo tengo una idea y no puedo esperar a contarles.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :)


	8. Emociones Intensas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnet y Kukui tienen dudas. Mohn es malo para socializar. Cynthia es demasiado orgullosa para su propio bien, por suerte Alder es paciente. Lucas está mejorando, ahí va poco a poco.

**Capítulo 8: Emociones Intensas**

(Undella Town)

Si había algo que Kukui adoraba de su mujer era verla trabajar, había algo en su rostro serio que le parecía muy atractivo: no sabía si era la concentración que había en sus ojos verdes, o la manera que entreabría los labios como murmullando algo para ella misma… ya la había visto así varias veces, pero admitía que era una vista que siempre disfrutaba.

Los dos se encontraban en un cuarto de hotel lujoso en Undella Town, el jefe de Burnet insistió que se quedaran ahí y antes que pudieran rechazar su oferta, el hombre les pagó el mejor cuarto que podía ofrecer el establecimiento sin consultarles… el jefe de Burnet siempre fue muy… _amable_ con ellos.

Kukui estaba convencido que este cuarto era más grande que su humilde hogar en Alola, aunque ya tenía planes de expandirlo agregando un sótano para hacer más espacio, admitía que se sorprendía por lo lujoso que era el lugar. Nunca fue muy fanático de los lujos, pero ver el cuerpo de su esposa envuelto en una bata de seda morado claro y sentada sobre un sillón largo y rojo sí era algo que disfrutaba. Parecía una clase de emperatriz.

Él se encontraba parado en la entrada de la terraza, había tenido que atender una llamada de su viejo amigo Mo en Alola y ahora que había terminado, esperaba pasar más tiempo con su amada esposa… todavía lo sentía extraño, ya llevaban casi dos años desde que se casaron pero habían veces que pensaba que eran novios todavía.

Se acercó al sillón y Burnet no parecía reconocer su existencia, todavía miraba algo en su laptop que estaba conectado al dispositivo que habían llevado el día anterior a la Ruta 14. Aclaró su garganta y su esposa casi saltó del susto.

—¿Ocupada? —preguntó Kukui con una sonrisa pícara.

—Yo… —Burnet se sonrojó por un segundo y cerró su laptop dejándola en el pequeño tocador a lado del sillón. Subió sus piernas al sillón y se corrió hacia más adentro de las almohadas del mueble, después lo miró fijamente y Kukui sonrió reconociendo esa mirada.

El sillón del cuarto lujoso era gigante, podía ser una cama perfectamente para ellos dos. Acostándose lado a lado, Burnet descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo muy preocupada.

—¿En dónde están tus vendas? —preguntó Burnet notando algo que debía haber notado antes, estaba tan acostumbrada a ver a su esposo sin camisa que ya ni lo pensaba. Incluso cuando usaba bata de laboratorio, lo usaba sin camisa… era raro.

—Ya no las necesito, —respondió Kukui orgulloso de su cuerpo, hasta él reconocía la fortaleza milagrosa que tenía después de recibir tantos golpes—. Mi cuerpo es como el de un Mudsdale con la habilidad Stamina, ¡oh sí! Cada vez que me pegan, se hace más fuerte.

Eso logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Burnet y Kukui sintió cómo su rostro se acurrucó más cerca a su cuello. Amaba cuando Burnet hacía eso. Aunque admitió que se sentía feliz de estar así en ese momento, hubo algo que lo preocupó.

—Estás pensando en Lucas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó su mujer, aunque fuera distraída a veces, siempre podía leerle la mente cuando quería.

—Un poco, espero que el primo Lucas esté bien.

—Lo estará, Cynthia me llamó hace ratos contándome que ya había despertado y que le dieron el alta.

—¿Tan rápido? —Kukui se sentó con una sonrisa, ¡sabía que Lucas era un muchacho fuerte! Miró a su esposa emocionado, quien no se veía feliz que hubiera arruinado su posición tan cómoda. El hombre reconoció su gesto molesto y sonrió, tomó una almohada y la puso en su regazo, Burnet rápidamente apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y su esposo empezó a acariciarle su cabello tan blanco como la nieve—. Me alegro que el primo Lucas esté bien. Es una lástima que no tengamos auto aquí, me los hubiera traído del hospital rápidamente.

—Perdón cielo, yo también hubiera querido estar ahí, —sintió cómo las manos de Burnet tomaron fuertemente el material de su pantalón, estaba molesta—. Pero mi… jefe… insistió en hacerlo… sin consultarme…

Kukui suspiró molesto, él tampoco era muy fanático del jefe de su esposa.

—Sabes amor, —dijo Kukui jugueteando con su cabello blanco—. Ya pronto no vas a necesitar trabajar para Aether.

—Psh.

—¡Es en serio! —Kukui pudo ver en los ojos de Burnet esa extraña inseguridad que a veces la invadía—. Ya verás que lograrás interesar inversores para que apoyen tu investigación y que ya no necesitarás hacerle favores a este tipo.

— _Si_ es que logro convencerlos, —Burnet se levantó del sillón para sentarse sobre el respaldo molesta—. Ya sabes cómo funcionan esos tipos, solo quieren resultados sin investigación. Y que no tenga Pokemons metido en el título de mi trabajo lo hace peor.

Era cierto que ser científico no era fácil, Burnet tenía la desventaja que su investigación no estaba centrada en Pokemons. En un mundo lleno de ellos, en donde la economía revolvía mucho en las batallas y crianza de Pokemons, era evidente que muchos se tiraban a estudiarlos. Kukui admitía que jamás fue una molestia para él, siempre le apasionaron así que para él su trabajo era como un juego.

Pero Burnet era una mujer más de números y la astrofísica era su verdadera pasión. Lo que le ocurría en su vida profesional era que siempre tenía que meter Pokemons en medio para poder conseguir inversores interesados. Cuando intentó estudiar la física en el espacio entre los sueños y la realidad, tuvo que incluir Pokemons en la investigación, pues nadie estaría dispuesto a patrocinarla si no era así. Y ahora le estaba ocurriendo algo parecido con los Ultra-Wormholes, pero ahora que trabajaba con Aether su libertad estaba tan reducida que la frustraba.

Burnet apoyó su cara en su mano, la cual descansaba en su rodilla, y miró el cuarto un poco molesta.

—Creo que Mohn sabe que no estoy feliz trabajando con él, no existe otra explicación para que me diera este cuarto estúpidamente decorado, —comentó molesta.

—Amito que… es muy lujoso, —Kukui empezó a acariciar la pierna de Burnet buscando relajarla, en serio se le veía muy pero muy frustrada—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta, amor? Sé que no puede ser solo lo de tu investigación.

Burnet miró a Kukui nerviosa, después observó el resto de la habitación como si buscara invitados no deseados en el lujoso lugar.

—Creo que hay algo… raro con esta situación… —dijo Burnet finalmente.

—Obvio, por eso estamos aquí, en Unova, —respondió Kukui apuntando a lo obvio—. Necesitamos ver qué es lo que hay en la Ruta 14 y…

—No, no, me refiero con todo… _esto_ —interrumpió moviendo sus manos de manera exagerada, apuntando a toda la habitación—. Las cosas estaban tranquilas en Aether por unos meses, ¿cierto?

—Cierto…

—Luego de la nada, Juniper me manda la información que recopiló su papá por aquí, —continuó Burnet casi tartamudeando, era un poco irónico que alguien tan lista como ella tuviera problemas para hablar de sus emociones y malos presentimientos—. Cuando pido permiso en el trabajo para que me dejaran venir aquí, con la excusa que eran vacaciones, me lo dan sin pensarlo.

—Bueno, en tu defensa, no has tomado vacaciones desde que empezaste a trabajar para ellos, ¿si?

—Pero es Aether mi cielo, —se quejó Burnet, dejó el respaldo del sillón para sentarse entre las piernas de su esposo—. Es Aether, el mismo lugar controlador que no me había dejado en paz desde que empecé ahí. Sabes como esa estúpida comadreja de Mohn, siempre me sigue por todos lados, espiando cada cosa que hacía, ¿te acuerdas?

—Me acuerdo… —Kukui admitía que uno de los superiores de ella, un tipo delgado y rubio, no era la persona más amable de todas.

—Ok, entonces me dan permiso para venir, sin pensarlo dos veces… como… si lo estuviera esperando… —Burnet se puso su mano sobre su boca nerviosa—. Y de la nada, vengo aquí contigo y, ¿qué es lo primero que nos pasa? Nos encontramos con mi jefe en el aeropuerto… ¡mi jefe en el aeropuerto! ¿No es demasiado coincidencia?

—Bueno…

—Y después nos dice que nos alquiló una habitación para nosotros en Undella, ¿cómo sabía que nos quedaríamos aquí?

—¿No le dijiste al rubio ese que venías a Undella?

—No, les dije que viajaría a Striaton… porque ese era el plan original, ¿lo recuerdas?

Kukui asintió lentamente, al principio del viaje su idea era ir a Striaton para revisar la información con Fennel y su novio, después viajarían juntos a Undella Town para revisar la Ruta 14. El encuentro con el jefe de Burnet cambió los planes radicalmente… ya estaba empezando a sentir algo raro también.

—Ok, ok… —Burnet se pasó sus manos en su cara agotada, ya se le podía ver la fatiga—. Entre esto que me parece raro, y lo que me parece más raro es que el Abomasnow que atrapamos está atascado en algo burocrático en el Centro Pokemón.

—Sí, creí que habían problemas porque teníamos al Pokemón en la Pokebola que usó Alder, —comentó Kukui poniendo una mano en su barbilla—. Es normal que los Centros Pokemons sean cuidadosos con eso, sé que Alder nos dejó una hoja firmada pero… siempre tienen que estar seguros.

En el mundo Pokemón habían ciertas reglas que se tenían que seguir: cuando un Pokemón pasaba a la posesión de otro entrenador, necesitaban hacer un intercambio con la máquina de intercambio Pokemón. Lo que parecía algo innecesario a primera vista era en realidad un proceso necesario, pues al pasar por la máquina el Pokemón pasaba a la posesión de quien lo recibía gracias a un chip que detectaba el cambio y cambiaba el código en su Pokebola. Cuando el código no concuerda con el código del entrenador, era normal que eso significara que era un Pokemón robado. Pero cuando las máquinas no estaban disponibles, una nota escrita y firmada por el entrenador solía ser suficiente. Por alguna razón, esta vez no lo fue y la enfermera se le notó nerviosa cuando les comentó que necesitarían esperar unos días para recibir al Abomasnow.

Alder originalmente quería hacer el intercambio Pokemón como Arceus manda, pero cuando recibieron el llamado de Dawn aterrada por encontrar a Lucas desmayado en medio de la Ruta, les dejó a los profesores la Pokebola con una hoja en blanco con su firma para que la llenaran. El ex-campeón dejó sus prioridades claras y fue con Cynthia para ayudar a Lucas. No lo culpaba, pero honestamente les hubiera encantado acompañarlos… no pudieron debido a la herida de Burnet.

—No lo sé amor, —Burnet escondió su cara entre sus manos—. Siento que Aether está observándome en cada momento y odio sentirme así. Siento que hay algo raro en la Ruta 14 y que Aether está saboteando mi investigación… no lo sé… Ni si quiera creo que existan esas Ultra Bestias, estoy segura que es una cosa que usa Mohn para conseguir más dinero y financiar su estúpida investigación.

Kukui abrazó a su esposa fuertemente, sentía que el estrés le estaba ganando a la lógica. La cuestión si existían los UB o no era algo que jamás había pensado seriamente, solo era una teoría que nadie había investigado lo suficiente hasta ahora. Kukui admitía que no estaba convencido de haber sido atacado por un UB, pues el monstruo que lo atacó a él y a Colress pudo haber sido perfectamente un Pokemón extraño y no un UB. Nadie, hasta ahora, había tenido un registro válido de dichos seres y Kukui también estaba de acuerdo con su esposa. Mohn insistía demasiado con la existencia de dichas criaturas.

Besó la cabeza de Burnet con mucha dulzura y luego tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos. Aunque el sol de Alola ya bronceara un poco la piel de Burnet, seguía siendo clara comparada con la de él.

—Sé que las cosas están raras, amor, —le dijo Kukui viéndola a los ojos—. Pero te prometo que te ayudaré en lo que pueda y encontraremos una solución. ¿Si?

El corazón de Burnet latió fuerte, había algo en los ojos de su esposo que siempre lograban convencerla de todo. Y esa tarde, teniéndolo frente a él, estaba convencida que Kukui en verdad la ayudaría a encontrar respuestas. Una vez más, reconoció lo enamorada que estaba de este hombre.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos dos y se dieron un dulce beso. Fue uno corto, pero lo suficiente para sonrojarla un poco. Burnet se alejó y acarició el rostro de su amado y dijo:

—Gracias cielo, por creer en mi…

—Siempre.

Se besaron una vez más y esta vez Kukui rodeo sus brazos en su cintura. Aprovechó su posición para llevarla con él cuando se acostó en el sillón, dejando que el cuerpo de su esposa descansara sobre el suyo sin separarse del beso. Sintió los brazos de Burnet moverse y cuando buscó acariciarle su hombro, lo encontró sin la bata. Con una sonrisa, Kukui la besó más fuerte.

* * *

(Jeep de Mohn, Lucas)

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Lucas un poco preocupado observando a través de la ventana del jeep blanco. Cuando salió del hospital esperaba la vista del océano y playas blancas llenas de turistas, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una ciudad repleta de edificios que se veían oscuros con luces neón.

—Black City, —respondió Cynthia en el asiento del copiloto—. Undella Town no tiene hospitales muy bien equipados y bueno… te llevaron en helicóptero desde el hospital de Undella Town hasta aquí.

El muchacho suspiró un poco confundido, supuso que el ataque fantasma en verdad le dio fuerte para tenerlo tan desorientado. No podía creer que hubiera viajado en helicóptero y que jamás se hubiera enterado. El calor seguía siendo horrible aquí, pero ahora sin el consuelo del olor del mar o vistas hermosas de alguna playa, todo era peor.

—No te preocupes muchacho, —dijo Mohn mientras manejaba por las calles repletas de autos, el tráfico estaba pesado—. Es como una hora y media en auto.

El hombre levantó un pulgar y desde el asiento de atrás, Lucas podía ver a través del asiento la sonrisa falsa del hombre. ¿Tenía razones para desconfiar tanto de él? No, pero aún así lo hacía. Parte de él se sentía un poco culpable, no todas las personas amables tramaban algo malo y tal vez Mohn solo era alguien malo para socializar. Por lo menos había puesto un programa de radio interesante, siempre disfrutaba escuchar "Charla Pokemón del Profesor Oak" y era perfecto para relajarse en el maldito tráfico de la ciudad.

—Así que… Lucas, —dijo Mohn bajándole volumen a la radio, para la mala suerte del muchacho—. Te atacó un Pokemón fantasma, ¿verdad?

—Umm… sí.

—¿Recuerdas algo de cómo se miraba? —notó que el hombre se apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana, un movimiento claramente forzado—. He leído que durante las pesadillas que te imponen esos Pokemons, dejan verse por una fracción de segundo.

No quiso responderle y Cynthia pareció detectar la incomodidad del muchacho al instante.

—No importa qué Pokemón fue, —dijo Cynthia con tranquilidad, pero todavía con un toque ligero de seriedad que parecía anunciar una advertencia—. Lo importante es que Lucas está bien y a salvo.

—Obvio, obvio, solo tenía curiosidad ya que estudio Pokemons, —Mohn ajustó el retrovisor y Lucas pudo ver sus ojos verdes en el reflejo del pequeño espejo… había algo diferente y extraño en su mirada—. Dime Lucas, ¿viste ojos de candela en tu pesadilla?

Lo estaba observando atentamente y esperaba una reacción de él. No entendía cómo, pero lo sabía. Actuando de puro instinto, logró respirar profundo y mirar al techo, ¿cómo lo supo? Podría preguntarse eso después, pero por ahora no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego a este tipo.

—La verdad, solo recuerdo haber visto a mi papá en la pesadilla, —odiaba usar esa carta, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Desde que era niño notó que si mencionaba a su padre difunto, las conversaciones se desviaban o simplemente lo dejaban en paz.

—¡Interesante! Estoy seguro que tu papá querrá escuchar tus historias cuando regreses, —Lucas olvidó que Mohn era un extraño—. Más vale que lo llames pronto, ¿quieres que te preste mi celular? Tengo buena señal y…

—Su papá está muerto, —dijo Cynthia secamente viéndolo con una mirada venenosa, Lucas sonrió y juró poder escuchar al Roserade de la campeona aplaudir desde su Pokebola .

Sin una palabra más, Mohn subió el volumen de la radio. DJ Ben se encontraba anunciando una nueva canción para marchar alegremente con tus Pokemóns. Lucas sintió cómo su estómago se retorció dentro de su cuerpo, mezclándose entre sus entrañas con un extraño presentimiento…. este tipo le daba muy mala espina.

Cynthia se dio la vuelta y lo miró atrás con una cara preocupada, le levantó un poco su barbilla que viniendo de ella significaba _"¿estás bien?"_ , reconocer alguna de sus muecas era algo que aprendió con los años que llevaba entrenando o simplemente pasando tiempo con ella. Lucas le levantó el pulgar, la mujer logró ahorrarle una conversación incómoda con Mohn y lo apreciaba. La campeona le sonrió dulcemente y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. Lucas decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dormir, pues no quería darle la oportunidad a este tipo de sacarle otra conversación.

Cerró sus ojos y fingió dormirse, eventualmente lo lograría pero por ahora quería evitar que lo molestaran, necesitaba pensar. Este Mohn tal parecía que sabía algo del Pokemón que lo atacó, pues la descripción de los ojos era muy acertado y extraño. No era algo que supiera todo el mundo. ¿Tal vez ya había sido atacado por ese mismo Pokemón? ¿O había algo más? Tanto pensar le terminó dando una migraña, supuso que la recomendación del doctor respecto a su reposo también se referiría a uno mental…

* * *

Cynthia lo despertó cuando llegaron a Undella Town, lo que confundió al muchacho era que no se encontró con su hermosa casa en la colina frente a la playa, sino a un gran portón de metal que le resultó familiar… ¿no era esta la casa del millonario patán?

—Bueno Lucas, llegamos a casa, —dijo Cynthia naturalmente y el muchacho decidió morderse la lengua y guardar silencio—. Muchas gracias por traernos, Mohn.

—¡El placer es mío Cynthia! —el hombre rápidamente se bajó para sujetarle la puerta a la campeona, se esforzaba demasiado este hombre—. Espero que los vuelva a ver por aquí.

—Seguro sí, —respondió indiferentemente la mujer, Lucas se bajó en silencio preguntándose qué hacían ahí… en verdad quería ver a Dawn…

Mohn trató de sacarles más conversaciones, pero Lucas no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo más así que decidió fruncir el ceño lo suficiente como para llamar la atención. Ambos adultos lo vieron extrañados por su mueca exagerada.

—Migraña, —mintió Lucas, se le había quitado en algún momento de su viaje mientras dormía.

—¡Mejor los dejo descansar! —dijo Mohn despidiéndose finalmente, le tomó la mano al muchacho y la agitó de manera exagerada—. Si algún día quieres hablar de cualquier cosa, aquí te dejo mi número para que me llames.

Le entregó un papel, Lucas lo aceptó sabiendo que jamás querría llamarlo… pero tener su número le podría ser útil en el futuro. Le tomó la mano a Cynthia y notó que trató de besarla, pero la campeona no se dejó agitándola fuertemente. Lucas sonrió, era de esos momentos que adoraba ver el lado duro de su amiga. Finalmente se subió a su vehículo y se alejó en su carro excesivamente blanco y una vez que desapareció en el horizonte, miró a Cynthia confundido.

—Lección del día: jamás le des tu dirección exacta a un extraño, —le dijo la mujer casi leyéndole la mente.

—Ok, tiene sentido… —en el momento que Cynthia empezó a caminar por el asfalto hirviendo, Lucas miró el océano—. ¿No prefieres que vayamos por la playa?

Con sus zapatos en manos, ambos entrenadores caminaron por la arena siendo acariciados por el agua del mar en intervalos relajantes. En un día tan caluroso como ese, se apreciaba esa pequeña frescura que venía con el agua fría.

—Al parecer la Dra. Burnet se especializa en algo llamado Wormholes, —le explicó Cynthia caminando sobre la arena mojada—. Han estado registrando actividad extraña en la Ruta 14 que les hace creer que pueden haber esas cosas ahí.

—¿Qué son?

—Por lo que entendí es una fuente de energía que puede resultar en una clase de puerta a otras dimensiones o seres vivos con una fuerza inimaginable… —Cynthia respiró profundo—. Pero entre más hablo con Burnet, me doy cuenta que no ella cree que sean seres vivos o puertas a otras dimensiones sino bancos de energía no-identificada.

Otras dimensiones… Lucas reflexionó seriamente en esas palabras. Se detuvo por un segundo y miró al horizonte, el sol estaba todavía en lo más alto del cielo, pero el océano se veía vibrante y lleno de vida. Esta hermosa vista era completamente lo contrario de aquel recuerdo que tenía plasmado en mente. Ya había viajado a otra dimensión y pensar en el tema era… extraño… era como tratar de recordar una pesadilla que tuviste hace años.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó la campeona parándose a su lado.

—Que estos Wormholes suenan mucho a lo que vimos en el Distortion World, —respondió Lucas con un tono serio, había sido una experiencia horrible que todavía le aterraba cada vez que volvía a su mente—. ¿Crees que sea Giratina?

—Honestamente no lo sé, pero no lo creo, —la mujer suspiró mientras reflexionaba en voz alta—. Giratina apareció cuando Cyrus lastimaba a los otros dioses, Dialga y Palkia, honestamente pienso que lo que sea que esté pasando aquí no es digno para que un dios intervenga.

Lucas sintió cierta culpa formarse en su estómago, si hubiera atrapado a Giratina cuando tuvo la oportunidad no tendría que estarse preguntando esto. Pero en el momento de la batalla decisiva, pensó que atraparlo sería catastrófico para el equilibrio del universo. Cynthia y sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión… pero no podía evitar dudar de vez en cuando.

—La verdad yo tengo otra hipótesis, —le dijo Cynthia sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Verás, durante la misión nos atacó un Abomasnow salvaje.

Eso lo confundió por completo.

—¿Un Abomasnow salvaje? ¿En medio de la playa? —Lucas sabía que la Ruta 14 no era exactamente una playa, pero era lo suficientemente tropical para no tener tipos hielo.

—Así es, mi hipótesis es que hay alguien soltando Pokemons en esa área para alejar a las personas. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre.

—¿Qué tienen que ver Kukui y Burnet si eso es verdad? —el muchacho no dudaba de la habilidad de la campeona, pero no podía imaginarse a la pareja de profesores haciendo algo así—. Me refiero, tienen máquinas y cosas para medir anomalías, si fuera algo así de simple, ¿no lo sabrían con solo ver sus máquinas esas?

—Lo sé, mi hipótesis no es del todo perfecto, —Cynthia puso un dedo en su frente frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que en verdad hay algo raro ahí que está haciendo enloquecer sus radares y que se están metiendo en medio de algo más serio… Tal vez uno de los Pokemons que soltaron es capaz de emitir alguna energía que arruine sus máquinas…

El muchacho asintió más convencido. Una enorme ola se formó frente a ellos y cuando se rompió en la arena, el agua les llegó un poco arriba de las rodillas. No les molestó mojarse un poco la ropa, esta conversación se estaba poniendo tensa.

—Tengo mi propia hipótesis, —dijo Lucas ignorando la espuma del mar rozando sus piernas, Cynthia lo miró atentamente—. Estos Wormholes dices que son puertas a otras dimensiones, ¿y si es lo que hay en Turnback Cave en Sinnoh? ¿Pero en Unova?

—Me parece muy lógico la verdad…. —respondió Cynthia poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla—. ¿Pero por qué aparecería ahora? El portal que hay en Turnback Cave ha estado ahí desde hace siglos, lo sé por las inscripciones antiguas que hay en la cueva.

Lucas refunfuñó en voz baja cruzando sus brazos, su hipótesis también tenía fallas. Entre más trató de pensar, una horrenda migraña empezó a atacarlo. Fuerte, presente y muy molesto. Era como tener un maldito tornillo metido en medio de tu cerebro. Soltó un gemido y Cynthia le puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Descansa en estos días y cuando termines tu reposo, veremos si vale la pena involucrarnos o no, ¿te parece? —Cynthia le dio una sonrisa—. Después de todo, se supone que estamos de vacaciones y si en verdad nos necesitan, Alder nos pedirá ayuda.

—Ok, —era raro cuando se refería al campeón por su nombre.

Caminar por la playa fue un poco más tardado, pero definitivamente valió la pena. En el momento que el muchacho vio la casa en la colina asomarse, sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón aumentaron. ¿Qué diría Dawn al verlo? ¿Se alegraría o se enojaría con él? Seguro los dos, pero tal vez más lo segundo que lo primero… esperaba que de alguna forma lo mimara por haber ido al hospital.

—¿Emocionado? —le preguntó la campeona con tono pícaro al notar su cambio en su rostro—. Dawn te está esperando, pero no olvides a Barry. También la ha estado pasando mal estos últimos días, por lo que me contó el grandulón. ¿Sabías que él te cargó cuando te encontraron?

Pobre Barry, Lucas admitía que no estaba siendo el mejor amigo que podría ser con él durante este viaje. Tenía que compensárselo de alguna manera. Seguro lo llevaría a que pelearan juntos algunas batallas por ahí. Sintió los ojos de la campeona en él y se sonrojó al encontrarla sonriendo sin parar. Lo miraba como su mamá cuando se probaba ropa nueva.

—Yo necesito ir a hacer unos mandados, el mastodonte me está esperando, —Cynthia le tomó de la mejilla de manera juguetona—. Ve con tu novia y diviértete. También cuida a Barry.

Lucas le quitó la mano molesto, en el momento que Cynthia se dio la vuelta el muchacho dio una sonrisa pícara y dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo:

—¿Vas a una cita? —Lucas se preguntó si bromearle con eso sería ir muy lejos.

Cynthia se detuvo por una fracción de segundo y soltó una carcajada, tal parecía que tomó bien la broma. Lucas juró que solo la molestaría con eso cada vez que ella lo molestara con Dawn.

—¡Ya quisiera el grandote! ¡Te veo después! —sacó su Togekiss y rápidamente voló por los cielos de la hermosa playa.

Lucas simplemente negó con su cabeza, el día que Cynthia saliera en una cita con Alder seguro sería el día que él se ganara la lotería. O sea nunca… ¿cierto?

* * *

Lo primero que notó Lucas al entrar a la casa era el gran eco que escuchó al abrir la puerta, ¿en verdad sus amigos se encontraban en el lugar? Después de cerrarla, sintió un gran empujón que lo botó contra la pared.

—¡Un trillón! —gritó Barry casi en lágrimas abrazándolo fuertemente—. ¡Un trillón será tu multa por asustarme así!

—Un gusto verte también, amigo, —dijo Lucas dándole palmadas amistosas a la espalda del rubio, estaba acostumbrado a ser embestido por él.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No necesitas estar más en el hospital? ¿Qué dijo el Doctor? ¿Y en dónde está Cynthia? —la voz del rubio iba tan rápido que cualquiera tendría problemas para entenderlo, para su suerte Lucas era un experto a esta altura de su vida.

—Sí, no, el doctor dijo que descansara y Cynthia se fue con Alder a hacer algo, —Lucas finalmente se separó y su amigo lo ayudó a levantarse. Al ver bien a Barry se dio cuenta de sus ojeras, se sintió culpable—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Obviamente no! ¡Cuando te encontramos creí que te estabas muriendo! —gritó Barry con una voz enojada y aterrada a la vez—. ¿Qué diablos te…?

Su grito fue interrumpido cuando escucharon pasos apurados bajando las escaleras. El corazón de Lucas paró en su garganta al ver a Dawn, estaba vestida con una camisa holgada y unos shorts pero su rostro seguía siendo tan puro y brillante como lo recordaba, esas ojeras bajo sus ojos no podían quitarle lo hermosos que eran. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que se empezaron a formar en los ojos de Dawn.

No dijo nada, solamente corrió para abrazar al muchacho. Lucas pensó que estaba soñando, pero sentir los brazos de Dawn sujetándolo fuertemente lo hizo entrar en razón para darse cuenta que en verdad estaba pasando. Ella era más baja que él (raro considerando lo bajo que era) y básicamente tenía la cabeza de la muchacha abajo de su nariz. Apoyó su rostro en su cabeza y la abrazó de regreso. Se sintió súper nervioso, pero muy, _muy_ feliz.

Dawn seguía sin soltarlo y él no tuvo problema, tuvo uno cuando notó que Barry lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a un lado. Con una sonrisa, Lucas levantó uno de sus brazos invitando a su amigo rubio a unirse al abrazo. No los embistió tan fuerte, pero definitivamente los abrazó con fuerza. Lucas sabía que estaban lejos de Sinnoh ahora, pero se sentía en casa cuando estaba con sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

(Undella Town, entrada al Túnel Acuático)

Cynthia notó que algo estaba mal con su Togekiss, cuando volaba por el cielo de Undella Town. Había notado desde que llegó a Unova lo desanimado que estaba y ahora era más evidente que nunca por la manera tan lenta que volaba. En algún punto le pidió bajar y cuando lo hizo, miró a a su alrededor primero, no quería que la molestaran.

Se encontraban en la entrada del Túnel Acuático, supuestamente Alder debería de estar aquí pero al no verlo a él o a cualquier otro entrenador o peatón, decidió aprovechar el pequeño momento de silencio para ella y su Pokemón. Seguro todos se encontraban escondidos en edificios por el sol tan fuerte. La campeona se acercó a su Togekiss y lo tomó de su rostro preocupada.

—Se honesto conmigo, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Cynthia a su Togekiss suavemente.

Togekiss miró al mar, directo al horizonte y soltó un pequeño gemido triste. ¿Tal vez se sentía triste por no estar en Sinnoh? Habían veces que Cynthia deseaba poder hablar con su Pokemón, pero éste solamente escondió su cabeza en su pecho y la campeona lo acarició dulcemente. Era un comportamiento que solía adoptar cuando algo malo iba a pasar, lo hizo cuando Team Galactic se encontraba actuando en Sinnoh. Pero ahora era diferente, en Sinnoh Togekiss había reaccionado de manera contraria adoptando una actitud valiente y bravo, como si buscara pelear y defender. Ahora era lo contrario, parecía incómodo y muy nervioso.

—¿Quieres regresar con abu? —le preguntó Cynthia y notó que la cabeza de Togekiss se levantó un poco interesado, la campeona sabía lo cercano que era su Pokemón con su abuela—. No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. ¿Te mando con abu?

Togekiss soltó un pequeño gemido alegre y Cynthia le sonrió un poco triste. Sabía que sus Pokemons la amaban pero también reconocían que eran seres vivos que merecían un descanso. Si su Pokemón deseaba pasar tiempo con su abuela en el pacífico Celestic Town, no lo detendría. Cómo le dolía alejarse de su Togekiss, era uno de sus primeros Pokemons y saber que no lo tendría cerca por un tiempo indefinido la puso muy triste. Lo regresó a su Pokebola y al hacerlo, notó que había alguien observando todo desde la entrada del famoso Túnel Acuático de Undella.

—¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —le preguntó molesta Cynthia al espectador con cabello alocado.

—¿Está bien tu Togekiss? —le preguntó Alder preocupado ignorando por completo su tono agresivo.

—No lo sé, —Cynthia encogió sus hombros casi vencida y tratando de ocultar un tono evidentemente triste—. Creo que tanto conflicto ya le está afectando… tal vez un tiempo con mi abuela en Celestic Town lo ayude.

—Seguro lo hará.

Alder clavó su vista en ella y Cynthia evitó ver al ex-campeón a sus ojos, se negaba a verse vulnerable frente a él. Por el bien de la orgullosa campeona, Alder fingió no ver su expresión triste y soltó un suspiro pensativo viendo hacia otro lado.

—Necesito ir al Centro Pokemón antes de ir al Túnel Acuático, —le dijo Alder apuntando con su pulgar un edificio rojo a unas cuadras—. ¿Me acompañas?

Sin decir una palabra, caminaron lado a lado hacia dicho edificio. Fue una caminata silenciosa.

Alder fue con la enfermera Joy para hablar, al parecer necesitaba arreglar un asunto burocrático con el Abomasnow que capturó el otro día. Mientras él hacía eso, Cynthia se acercó a una cabina video-telefónica y llamó a su abuela. Fue doloroso dejar la Pokebola de Togekiss en la máquina de transferencia, pero si él lo necesitaba no lo iba a detener. Su abuela le prometió que lo cuidaría bien y Cynthia se lo agradeció, estaba segura que su hermana y su abuelo también se esforzarían por cuidar a su Pokemón en Celestic Town. Su amado Pokemón… fue su segundo después de Gible.

Al colgar, Cynthia se limpió una lágrima que no sabía que tenía hasta que salió de su cabina video-telefónica. Alder se acercó a ella, el ex-campeón era bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos pero en ese momento era obvio que la veía preocupado.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó el hombre sin querer invadir su espacio personal.

—Todo bien, —le respondió ella agradeciendo que entendiera que necesitaba su espacio.

Antes de salir, Alder le tomó por un segundo el hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón. Fue pequeño y rápido, lo suficientemente presente como para dejarle claro que estaba ahí cuando lo necesitara; Cynthia le compartió una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando Alder no actuaba como un perfecto idiota, en verdad era de las personas más caballerosas que había conocido.

* * *

(Undella Town, playa)

Barry insistió ir a la playa y nadie se opuso, Lucas solo quería volver a sentir la hermosa brisa cerca del mar para poder luchar con la maldita humedad de Undella Town. El sol ya estaba empezando a bajar en el horizonte y el cielo adoptó un pintoresco color entre las nubes.

Lo bueno de la casa de Cynthia era que estaban en un lugar relativamente alejado y aislado, así que la playa a estas horas ya estaba completamente vacía. Decidieron sacar a sus Pokemons para que estiraran un poco sus piernas mientras que los tres entrenadores se sentaban en la playa. Para la sorpresa de nadie, Torterra se quedó pegado a Lucas durante toda su conversación. Empoleon e Infernape también se quedaron cerca de sus respectivos entrenadores.

—No sé qué Pokemón me atacó, —dijo Lucas mirando la arena muy pensativo—. Pero tuve una pesadilla que se sintió muy real, también recuerdo que vi dos candelas que parecían ojos.

—Un Pokemón fantasma, sin duda alguna, —comentó Dawn mirando al muchacho seriamente, su Empoleon se encontraba parado atrás de ella con sus aletas cruzadas—. ¿Recuerdas algún otro detalle de cómo se veía el Pokemón?

—¿Se veía como este? —le preguntó Barry sacando su Pokedex, mostró una página con un Pokemón que era literalmente una candela con el nombre "Litwick".

—¿Atrapaste uno? —le preguntó Lucas confundido desviando el tema de conversación.

—No, pero el hombre bien bronceado le dio un upgrade a mi Pokedex y le pedí que me pasara toda la información que tuviera de Pokemons fantasmas en Unova, —respondió seriamente Barry, Lucas se distrajo por un segundo pensando en Kukui y que merecía que lo tratara mejor a la próxima que lo mirara—. Pero volviendo a tu ataque, ¿fue este Pokemón?

Barry básicamente le puso su Pokedex en su cara, Lucas sentía raro ver así de serio a su amigo pero luego recordó que tenía ese instinto protector que rara vez lo miraba en el rubio. Pero una vez que adoptaba esa actitud, actuaba con una seriedad impresionante. Miró el Pokedex de su amigo y Lucas no quedó muy convencido al ver a Litwick, revisó sus evoluciones con un resultado parecido.

—Honestamente no lo creo, —dijo Lucas—. Era como mi sombra pero con ojos de velas.

—Una sombra… —repitió Dawn acariciando su barbilla, Lucas sabía que andaban en un momento serio pero no pudo evitar suspirar enamorado, ¡qué linda se miraba Dawn cuando se concentraba así!—. Lucas, por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer. El doctor te dijo que descansaras, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Ok, entonces tú harás reposo, —Dawn miró a Barry y él lo miró a ella también, ambos parecían pensar en lo mismo—. Barry y yo tomamos la decisión de encontrar este Pokemón y batallarlo, no podemos dejar que te ataquen otra vez.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundido, jamás los había visto así de agresivos, o mejor dicho… vengativos.

—Umm… agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero no creo que sea necesario buscar a ese Pokemón, —Lucas se rascó su cuello incómodo, honestamente ni se le había cruzado en la cabeza la idea de buscar venganza por el ataque—. ¿No sería mejor dejarlo en paz? Seguro lo provoqué o algo así en la Ruta 14…

—¡No! —gritó Barry, su Infernape (que se encontraba acostado cerca de él) saltó del susto al escuchar el grito de su entrenador—. ¡No podemos dejar que te ataque otra vez!

—Lucas, en verdad fue un ataque que te lastimó mucho, cuando te encontramos en la Ruta 14 pensamos… —Dawn puso sus dos manos en su pecho y notó que temblaron un poco—. Pensamos que ibas a morir y yo… es decir, nosotros…

Lucas no lo podía creer, era un momento para sentirse preocupado por sus amigos pero no... se sintió _conmovido_. Se sintió querido por sus dos amigos y se dio cuenta que era mucho más importante de lo que pensaba. Verles la caras así de mal lo hizo darse cuenta que ahora tenía una responsabilidad con ellos y necesitaba cuidarlos también. No más pereza, no más inseguridades, era hora de cuidar a aquellos quienes quería. No estaba de acuerdo con su idea de buscar al Pokemón, pero entendía a la perfección sus emociones.

—Chicos, agradezco con toda mi alma que quieran protegerme, —dijo Lucas mirando a Barry y a Dawn—. Pero les pido que si en verdad quieren hacerme un favor es que no busquen venganza. Está mal y lo saben.

—Pero… —antes que Dawn pudiera terminar, Lucas la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Dawn, tú más que nadie sabe que los Pokemons pueden reaccionar así por un malentendido, ¿verdad? —Lucas recordó cada expedición que tuvo con ella y el Profesor Rowan antes de venir aquí a Unova—. Tú me comentaste que un problema de los humanos era que pensaban que los Pokemons actuaban contra ellos por pura maldad cuando la mayoría de veces era por defensa propia, ¿y si ese Pokemón fantasma me atacó porque lo asusté?

Los labios de Dawn se sellaron y miró con muchísima culpabilidad al suelo.

—Barry, —dijo Lucas con un tono firme sorprendiendo a su amigo de la infancia—. Te conozco, ¿en verdad te vas a sentir mejor si atacas a ese Pokemón con la pura intención de lastimarlo?

La expresión del rubio cambió por completo, el enojo empezó a cambiar por una ligera culpabilidad. Lucas sabía que Barry podía ser un tipo revoltoso que amaba las batallas, pero también respetaba enormemente a los Pokemons y jamás los lastimaría solo porque sí.

—Yo sé que terminé en el hospital y lamento mucho que los asustara así, debí haberlos acompañado a explorar la Ruta 14, —Lucas los miró y todavía los encontró inseguros… tenían miedo—. Pero ahora ya pasó y estoy bien, por favor quédense conmigo y no hagan algo que los haga arrepentirse después, ¿les parece?

Ambos asintieron y un momento de silencio los rodeó. El único ruido que había en el ambiente era el de las olas chocando contra la arena de la playa de Undella Town. Lucas podía ser malo para muchas cosas, pero entender las emociones siempre le fue más fácil. No sabía por qué, pero entender las emociones de los demás era mucho más sencillo que entender las de él mismo. La cara de Barry empezó a torcerse hasta que finalmente tomó su propio cabello y lo revolvió desesperado. Soltó un gemido frustrado y se levantó de un salto asustando a sus dos amigos.

—¡Está bien! ¡No iré a buscar ese Pokemón porque tú me lo pediste! —Barry señaló a su amigo con una nueva mirada determinada y continuó gritando fuertemente—. ¡Pero mañana, tú y yo iremos a primera hora a entrenar! ¡Tú también Dawn! ¡Aquí hay batallas triples y podemos entrenar los tres!

—Recuerda que Lucas necesita descansar, —le recordó Dawn sabiamente.

—Ok, ok, descansas y luego vamos a entrenar los tres, —Barry se tiró en la arena frente a Lucas y le extendió la mano—. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, —Lucas le tomó la mano sintiendo un poco de emoción, estaba agradecido de tenerlos a los dos en su vida.

Barry no le soltó la mano y se volvió a lanzar para darle otro abrazo. Lucas lo abrazó de regreso recordando lo emocional que podía ser su amigo rubio cuando tenía miedo. No lo culpaba, seguro los asustó mucho cuando terminó en el hospital. Dawn los miró con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en sus ojos Lucas pudo leer sus emociones ocultas: seguía sintiendo miedo. Levantó nuevamente uno de sus brazos y la invitó que ahora fuera ella quien se uniera al abrazo.

No lo dudó y lo abrazó fuertemente junto a Barry. Lucas había encontrado una nueva flama en su alma que lo llenó de determinación: sus amigos quienes en verdad lo querían… y él los quería a ellos, cada uno a su manera obviamente, pero definitivamente estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por ellos. Valía la pena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Autor: Honestamente tuve problemas para escribir este capítulo ya que no estaba segura a dónde quería ir con esta historia. Ahora tengo una mejor idea y seguiré escribiendo... cuando pueda, la universidad está intensa T_T BTW, escuché la canción Emotion del soundtrack de Black and White al escribir la última parte del capítulo. Por eso llamé este capítulo Emociones intensas (sé que el nombre es solo Emotion pero Emoción en español tiene connotaciones mucho más variadas que en inglés). Amo a Mohn, es raro. Cynthia y Alder son de mis personajes favoritos (obviamente) y puede que Barry no ha tenido la atención que merece en mi historia pero ya pienso ir poco a poco mejorando en eso. Amo el personaje mucho más de lo que parece (es uno de mis rivales favoritos).
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	9. Combee's Pops y Temas Tontos de Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.... sentimientos, son tan raros y difíciles, ¿verdad?

Antes de irse del Centro Pokemón, Cynthia decidió revisar unas cosas en la computadora del lugar. Tenía un espacio vacío en su equipo y no sabía con quién llenarlo. Tenía un Eevee que había atrapado hace un par de meses, pero temía traerlo debido a la situación en la Ruta 14. Si alguien en verdad estaba liberando Pokemons en esa área, no eran Pokemons cualquiera, pues el Abomasnow que los atacó tenía un nivel alto que le dio una pelea a su Garchomp, ¿qué haría un pequeño Eevee en este ambiente?

Después de dicho Pokemón no tenía mucho en sus cajas, Cynthia era una entrenadora y era pésima cuando se trataba de atrapar Pokemons. Sí, ayudó a Rowan en su infancia a recolectar información para su Pokedex, pero después de recolectarlo y enviarle uno o dos al profesor para que los viera de cerca, los liberaba. Nunca sintió el deseo de coleccionar Pokemons, prefería quedarse con los que en verdad cuidaría.

Con un fuerte suspiro de pura derrota, Cynthia apagó la computadora con la conclusión que buscaría una solución más tarde. Caminó lejos del área y encontró a Alder en el lobby escondido en los sillones más alejados en una esquina.

Al verle su expresión Cynthia supo que estaba triste, ya estaba empezando a captar la manera en que escondía sus sentimientos pero algo que aprendió fue que sus ojos jamás mentían. Sus ojos morados brillaban, como si estuviera al borde de llorar… Seguro pensaba en Grimsley, quien Cynthia vio cuando estaba en el hospital con Lucas… no sabía si contarle sería lo correcto. Se acercó a él y cuando lo hizo, el campeón guardó su teléfono rápidamente pasando su mano por su rostro.

—Kukui y Burnet necesitan que les entregue mi Abomasnow para que puedan estudiarlo, —le dijo Alder a la campeona mientras empezaba a caminar afuera del Centro Pokemón—. Será mejor ir con ellos ahora.

—Está bien… —Cynthia lo volvió a ver directo a los ojos y el ex-campeón se puso nervioso, el pobre hombre merecía saber la verdad y no quería ocultarles cosas—. Alder, cuando estaba en el hospital vi a…

—Cynthia, —el hombre la interrumpió con un tono de voz firme y se sentía tan extraño escucharlo decir su nombre sin insultos o burlas, era algo serio y la campeona temió haber hablado de un tema demasiado privado y personal para él—. Ahora no.

Era justo, si no quería hablar de eso ella no lo obligaría.

—Pero… —Alder se detuvo por un segundo y le resultó raro para ella verlo con la cara que tenía, se le veía inseguro, pero luego la vio otra vez con una expresión seria—. ¿Te parece que regresemos hoy a la media noche al Túnel Acuático? Está vacío y el lugar siempre está abierto por ser lo que conecta Undella Town y la ciudad Humilau.

Le resultó rarísima su propuesta.

—¿No querías ir ahora? —le preguntó la campeona.

—Originalmente te quería llevar para que te relajaras un rato, estos últimos días sufriste mucho estrés por lo que le pasó a Lucas, —Alder hablaba como si él no hubiera sufrido como ella, la campeona sabía que el hombre era mejor cuidando a otros que a él mismo—. Pero parece que ya estás mejor y ahora nos urge más ir con Kukui y Burnet. ¿Te parece ir hoy al Túnel Acuático hoy a la media noche? Así tendremos privacidad y los niños estarán dormidos.

Sintió un ligero tono de súplica en su manera de hablar, supuso que se debía al tema que seguramente sería algo delicado y no quería que los chicos lo escucharan.

—Me parece, —Cynthia le sonrió y cuando empezaron a caminar de nuevo, la campeona le dio un pequeño empujón juguetón al campeón—. ¿Niños? Sabes que dos de ellos ya tienen 16 y Lucas los cumple en Octubre.

—Pues yo soy un anciano de 45 así que en mi libro, son niños, —respondió Alder regresando a su tono burlón de siempre.

Negando con su cabeza, Cynthia simplemente sonrió ante su compañero.

* * *

 

(Undella Town, Lucas)

—¿Mohn? ¿Te trajo el Mohn de la Fundación Aether del hospital? —preguntó asombrada Dawn aquella tarde después de regresar de la playa.

—Sí, rubio, algo panzón y de ojos verdes, —le dijo Lucas describiéndolo con un poco molesto, no podía creer lo incómodo que había sido viajar con él—. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—Espera un minuto, —Dawn se levantó de la mesa del comedor dejando a sus dos amigos atrás con un paso apurado.

Mientras esperaban, Lucas miró a Barry y lo encontró extrañamente callado. Seguro seguía nervioso por toda la situación, el rubio jamás fue bueno para lidiar con sus emociones cuando alguien conocido se lastimaba. Con todos los viajes que hizo con su mamá de niño al hospital por alguna herida de su padre, Palmer, no lo podía culpar. El Frontier Brain era alguien talentoso sin duda alguna, pero habían veces que su entrenamiento intenso lo mandaba al hospital. Ahora ya era raro cuando ocurría, pero Lucas recordaba que de pequeños, Barry jamás reaccionó muy bien cuando se lastimaba su papá. Supuso que tanto estrés de niño le dejó consecuencias psíquicas de adolescente.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Lucas a Barry.

—Que hay algo raro y no me gusta, —Barry pasó una mano por su cara cansado y miró a su amigo de la infancia—. Ese tipo, Mo-algo, ¿es amigo de Cynthia?

—Nop, el tipo me da mala espina.

Barry y Lucas compartieron una mirada desconfiada, no tenían que decir más del tema y ambos se entendían mutuamente.

—Pero aún así quiero escuchar lo que tiene Dawn para decirme, tal vez hay más de lo que le doy crédito al hombre.

Barry pareció sorprenderse ante el comentario de Lucas. El rubio sabía lo cínico y desconfiado que podía ser su amigo de la infancia y al verlo tan dispuesto a escuchar una opinión ajena que no fuese de Cynthia era rarísimo. Se acercó a él hasta estar centímetros de su cara para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Te gusta Dawn?

Eso hizo que Lucas se sonrojara tanto que Barry saltó del susto de la mesa y lo señalo seriamente. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta y Lucas tragó saliva. Si había alguien quien no le podía mentir era a Barry, pero jamás le contó sobre sus sentimientos convencido que su amigo jamás se daría cuenta por sí solo. Barry era alguien denso que tenía más la cabeza en las batallas Pokemón que en otra cosa. Había calculado mal y ahora Barry le dio una de las sonrisas más grades y felices que jamás había visto.

—¡Júrame que no…! —antes que Lucas pudiera terminar, escuchó los pasos de la chica acercarse.

El rubio empuñó ambas manos y empezó a dar pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar súper emocionado. Parecía que quería decir algo pero Dawn los interrumpió cuando apareció en el comedor de la cocina con su laptop.

—Umm… Barry, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Dawn completamente extrañada por su comportamiento alocado.

—¡Dawn! —le gritó Barry agitándola suavemente de los hombros emocionado, pero luego se alejó para morder su puño y Lucas solamente rezó que no se le saliera. Por Arceus, si decía algo lo mataría. Pero Barry parecía tener sus propias ideas—. ¡Se nos acabó el cereal! ¡Iré a comprar a la tienda!

Sin decir más, el rubio corrió a tomar su mochila para salir disparado de la casa. Dawn quedó perpleja y parada en el mismo lugar, parpadeando un par de veces completamente confundida.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Yo que sé, —dijo Lucas moviendo su mano desinteresado—. Barry está loco.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, los bellos ojos azules de ella con los grises del muchacho y rápidamente desviaron sus miradas apenados. La pregunta de Barry se repitió automáticamente en su cabeza y Lucas sintió que se sonrojaba más con cada segundo que pasaba. Obvio le gustaba muchísimo Dawn, maldición que le gustaba pero no era el momento para pensar en eso. No era el momento para pensar en sus ojos azulados, o su hermosa mirada dulce o la manera en que se mordió ligeramente su labio apenada cuando se vieron directamente a los ojos.

Justo cuando Lucas empezó a ser invadido por esos pensamientos tentadores, buscó automáticamente en su mano el brazalete para auto-disciplinarse. Maldijo en su mente al no tenerlo con él y Dawn se sentó a su lado tratando de ocultar su cara sonrojada.

—Entonces… umm… Mohn, —dijo Dawn tratando de volver al tema original y Lucas asintió queriendo seguirle el juego. Abrió su laptop para mostrar diferentes archivos con muchas palabras y gráficas, el muchacho supuso que era una clase de artículo científico o algo así—. Mohn es un científico que vive en Alola, la misma región de donde viene el Profesor Kukui. Según sus estudios, existen Pokemons de otras dimensiones llamados Ultra Beasts que pueden aparecer en nuestro mundo a través de unos portales llamados Ultra-Wormholes.

—Sí, Cynthia me lo explicó cuando volvíamos del hospital.

—¿En serio? Qué raro que no me dijera nada… —Lucas detecto un ligero tono de envidia en las palabras de Dawn, tal vez no debería haber dicho algo de eso—. También no la he visto desde que te fuiste al hospital así que supongo que me explicará cuando regrese de sus mandados.

—Seguramente.

—En fin, ¿no notas algo similar con lo que nos pasó a nosotros? —Lucas encontró en los ojos de Dawn un brillo que era raro de ver, estaba emocionada. Antes que pudiera responder, la chica lo continuó—. Es la teoría más cercana que he visto que se acerca ligeramente a nuestra experiencia en el Mundo Distorsión. Claro, su fundamento y teoría no se acerca a nada lo que vimos nosotros pero… ¡corrobora la posible existencia de otras dimensiones! Mohn es el único científico que definitivamente cree en eso.

—¿El Profesor Rowan no? —preguntó confundido Lucas, el profesor los acompañó durante todo el evento decisivo de Sinnoh, él también vio el momento que los tres saltaron junto a Cynthia a la otra dimensión.

—No es que no crea en él, es solo… —Dawn se sonrojó y empezó a acariciarse el cabello, Lucas se distrajo por un segundo al notar lo brillante y sedoso que se veía—. El Profesor Rowan dice que el Mundo Distorsión no es algo que quiera estudiar, está completamente lejos de su campo de estudio.

Lucas recordó que el viejo profesor glotón se especializaba en Pokemons y sus transformaciones. Obviamente las cosas biológicas que estudiaba él no era lo mismo que las cosas dimensionales que pasaban en el Mundo Distorsión.

—Me parece raro que no quiera estudiar a Giratina, —le comentó Lucas, siempre supuso que cualquier profesor Pokemón, después de ser testigo de la existencia de un dios, se mataría por estudiarlo.

—Él dice que no hay evidencia cuantitativa que registre lo que pasó, lo único que tiene son testimonios que no sirven para una investigación seria, —el tono de Dawn era un poco nervioso, Lucas recordó que su amiga era alguien académica apasionada por cosas científicas y Pokemón. Era lindo que tuviera una pasión, a diferencia de él que lo único que le emocionaba era comer y dormir. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al pensar seriamente lo que le dijo.

—Lo lamento Dawn, si hubiera atrapado a Giratina, tendrían con qué hacer sus investigaciones, —no culpaba a los demás científicos, nadie les creería si dijeran en un papel sin evidencia que el dios del Mundo Distorsión Giratina era real y que vivía en una dimensión alternativa en donde no existía la gravedad.

—¡N-no te disculpes! —Dawn rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y Lucas empezó a sudar—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo que no lo hayas hecho, no sabemos qué pasaría si Giratina de la nada aparece en nuestra dimensión y deja la suya. Además juramos con Cynthia y Rowan que jamás le contaríamos a alguien acerca de su existencia, así que me parece bien que no lo hayas atrapado.

Lucas asintió nervioso, tener contacto físico con Dawn era un sentimiento maravilloso pero sabía que necesitaba concentrarse más del tema que hablaba. ¡Era uno serio, por Arceus! Dawn merecía su más atención que sus malditas hormonas.

—Creo que por eso también no quiere investigar nada relacionado a otras dimensiones o Giratina, —le dijo Dawn soltando su brazo y mirando su laptop—. Un día me comentó que era mejor que el mundo no supiera de la existencia del Mundo Distorsión y Giratina… viendo lo que pasó con Cyrus y Team Galactic, estoy de acuerdo…

Lucas notó una mirada triste en Dawn, detectó al instante sus emociones.

—Dawn, ¿por qué suenas tan triste? ¿Te afecta tanto esto?

La chica lo miró un poco sorprendida y se sonrojó un poco, ¿había dicho algo malo?

—Y-yo… —Dawn tartamudeó un poco y cerró su laptop—. N-no es nada Lucas, solo mis cosas de ciencia, ya sabes… temas tontos de nerds y todo eso.

Dawn se levantó rápidamente sonrojada tratando de alejarse de él, pero el muchacho se negó a dejarla ir.

—Hey, sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? —Lucas admitía que se preocupaba que Dawn jamás le compartiera sus gustos, siempre fue alguien reservada y aunque el muchacho lo respetara, odiaba cuando sentía que su amiga ocultaba las cosas por miedo—. No creo que todo esto sean "tus temas tontos de nerd", es lo que te gusta y si tú me escuchas cuando te hablo de mis cosas o a Barry cuando no para de hablar de batallas, tú también mereces hablar de lo que te gusta.

Cuando Lucas trataba de hablar de sus sentimientos era un desastre, pero cuando alguno de sus amigos tenía miedo de ser rechazado, Lucas articulaba sus palabras como un maldito orador profesional. Era raro cuando se ponía así y el muchacho a veces odiaba que no pudiera hacerlo más seguido. Dawn, por su parte, lo vio sorprendida.

—Gracias Lucas… a veces olvido que ahora tengo amigos de verdad, —lo que dijo Dawn le rompió por completo su corazón, ¿con qué clase de personas se cruzó antes de conocerlo?—. En fin, ¿quieres ver un poco de tele?

—Ok, —Lucas le sonrió—. ¿Quieres hacer palomitas de maíz primero?

—Ok… —respondió Dawn tímidamente.

* * *

 

(Esa noche)

Cuando Cynthia y Alder volvieron de ver a los profesores ya era de noche, pasaron más horas de lo que esperaban con la pareja. Discutieron y llegaron a un acuerdo: los dejarían los próximos días estudiar cuidadosamente la evidencia que tenían disponible y luego hablarían con los chicos al respecto. Burnet y Kukui viajarían a Nuevama para poder usar el equipo de una compañera de la doctora, la profesora Juniper, para poder analizar lo mejor posible al Abomasnow. Por ahora tenían que revisar lo que habían recolectado en un lugar equipado y dejar que Lucas descansara.

—Será mejor que prepare algo para comer, —comentó Alder caminando hacia la cocina.

—¿No sería mejor pedir algo o llevarlos a un restaurante? —le preguntó Cynthia—. Debes de estar cansado.

—Nah, cocinar me relaja.

Cynthia observó el primer piso y le pareció raro no ver a los jóvenes, supuso que estarían viendo alguna película arriba por el ruido que escuchaba en el segundo piso. Sonrió al imaginárselos viendo televisión juntos.

—Ummm… ¿Cynthia? ¿Compraste cereal? —la campeona quedó completamente confundida ante la pregunta del ex-campeón, al darse la vuelta encontró una sección de la alacena repleta de cajas de cereal, ¡eran como 20 cereales diferentes!

—Eso no fui yo, —dijo Cynthia, se acercó al revisar las cajas y se impresionó por la variedad que habían.

Encontró una que le trajo una sonrisa, era uno de sus favoritos desde que era niña: "Combee's Pops", la única vez que los comía era cuando visitaba a su familia en Celestic Town. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la caja y la abrió para tomar un puñado del cereal sabor a miel y empezó a comerlo. Alder la miró raro—. ¿Por qué me miras así, hombre?

—Por Arceus mujer, ¡cómelo en un plato con leche como Arceus manda!

—No, —Cynthia le gustaba más ese cereal seco, eran más crocantes. Alder continuaba haciéndole caras, ¿tenía un asco secreto por el cereal seco? Tomó un puñado más grande, sólo para molestarlo, y se lo puso todo en la boca. Alder no le dio gracia, pero cuando se atragantó sí.

El ex-campeón, con una sonrisa, le empezó a dar golpes en la espalda y no fue fino al hacerlo. Cuando finalmente paró de toser, la campeona le tiró dagas con los ojos.

Al final terminaron pidiendo pizza porque Lucas tenía ganas de comer algo con queso. Alder decidió retar a Barry para ver quién podía comer más pedazos, tal parecía que en los días que Lucas pasó en el hospital, el ex-campeón logró entablar una mejor amistad con el rubio (según le contó a Dawn). Aunque los dos tuvieran un par de temas en común, como las batallas y el amor a los Pokemons, ambos parecían tener un cariño especial por los retos tontos. Lucas había sido víctima de los muchos retos estúpidos de Barry, se alegraba que encontrara a alguien más para hacerlo sufrir que no fuese él.

—Por Arceus Barry, —comentó Dawn sorprendida—. ¿Cuántos pedazos llevas?

—¡Este es mi noveno! —admitió orgulloso el rubio tomando otro de la tercera caja.

—Y este es mi décimo, —agregó Alder—. Sigo ganando.

Cynthia negó con su cabeza avergonzada, Lucas solamente sonrió. La pesadilla que había sufrido en verdad le trajo una de sus experiencias más horrendas de su vida, pero ahora extrañamente se sentía agradecido. Lo agradecía porque le había traído momentos especiales con sus amigos: su charla en la playa, su conversación con Dawn y ahora esto. Después de pasar momentos sombríos en su pesadilla, ahora le daba más importancia a estos pequeños momentos de pura felicidad.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, y antes de que vomite… —dijo Cynthia mirando a Alder molesta, el ex-campeón simplemente tomó otro pedazo de pizza y lo comió viéndola directamente a los ojos. La campeona le hizo una cara dejando claro lo asqueada que estaba y tanto Lucas como Dawn se rieron un poco (Barry estaba ocupado tratando de meterse dos pedazos de pizza al mismo tiempo)—. Lucas, Kukui te envió esto.

La mujer le presentó varias bolsas de plástico selladas con unos extraños dulces adentro. Parecían como frijoles coloridos, pero tenían forma de corazón. Venían en muchos tipos de patrones diferentes y tenían un sticker que decía "Poké-Beans". Al abrir una de las bolsas, el muchacho puso uno cerca de su nariz para olerlo.

—¿Será un dulce de Alola? —preguntó Dawn.

Lucas probó uno, eran crocantes y extrañamente dulces… antes de procesar mejor el sabor, se puso otro en la boca y asintió convencido. No sabían mal.

—Bueno te mandó muchísimas bolsas así que tienes para compartir con tus Pokemons, —le comentó Cynthia.

—¿Quieren? —preguntó el muchacho.

Nadie le aceptó, su rechazo vino demasiado rápido… perfecto, más para él.

—Ok, creo que ya comí suficiente por el resto del mes, —dijo Alder terminando de comer su onceavo pedazo.

—Todo eso se te irá a las caderas, —le comentó Cynthia con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Soy el campeón de la pizza! —gritó orgulloso Barry, tanto Lucas como Dawn le aplaudieron a los esfuerzos innecesarios de su amigo.

* * *

 

Antes de dormir, Lucas se encontraba en su cuarto comiendo un par de Poké-Beans viendo al horizonte con su ventana abierta y las luces apagadas. La luna se encontraba en lo más alto y el muchacho le gustaba ver las estrellas. Ya era tarde pero no podía dormir, supuso que pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital dormido le había quitado un poco el sueño. Barry estaba con él viendo su Pokétch, le sorprendía que no estuviera vomitando con la cantidad de pizza que comió.

—Estaba pensando, —dijo Barry apagando la pantalla de su dispositivo—. ¿Te recuerdas cuando me atacó Darkrai?

—Por Arceus Barry, eso me quitó años de mi vida, —comentó Lucas recordando el evento.

—La cosa es que todavía tengo el Lunar Wing que tú y Dawn me dieron para salvarme, —Barry sacó algo de su camisa y el muchacho se sorprendió al encontrarse con un collar que estaba efectivamente hecho con la pluma celestial—. ¡Úsala! ¡Tal vez te proteja!

—No lo creo, —dijo Lucas metiéndose otro Poké-Bean en la boca—. Eso supuestamente solo sirve para Darkrai y si me desperté en el hospital sin usar un Lunar Wing, seguro fue otro Pokemón.

—¡Oye! ¡Sirve para pesadillas en general! —ahí volvió a aparecer el tono protector del rubio—. ¡Úsalo!

No le discutió más y se lo puso en el cuello, se sentía raro usarlo.

—Gracias, —Barry asintió feliz al verle su collar, Lucas miró de regreso a la playa y notó dos figuras conocidas caminando solos—. ¿Son Alder y Cynthia?

Barry se asomó con él por la ventana y rápidamente se retiró para traer sus binoculares con visión nocturna. Lucas solamente refunfuñó enojado, esos binoculares fue una de las compras impulsivas del rubio hace años y siempre los usaba por cualquier cosa.

—¡Lo son! —respondió Barry emocionado, le pareció raro que no gritara—. ¿Qué estarán haciendo a estas horas en la playa? Seguro una reunión secreta entre campeones. O una reunión… súper secreta…

—No sé, pero mejor dejarlos en paz.

Barry le asintió feliz y se retiró al baño, Lucas se preguntó si su amigo se enfermaría por haber comido tanto en la cena. Convencido que ya era tarde, el muchacho decidió entrar, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió una extraña presencia en el ambiente. Sentía como si alguien lo estuviera observando fijamente en las sombras.

Bueno, andaba comiendo y seguro algún Pokemón habrá sentido el aroma dulce. Sin pensarlo, Lucas decidió poner un pequeño puñado de Poké-Beans en el marco que sobresalía de la ventana y después la cerró con cuidado para no botarlos. Nadie merecía pasar hambre.

* * *

 

La caminata hacia el Túnel Acuático fue silenciosamente incomoda, Cynthia se encontraba pensando seriamente cómo decirle a Alder algo que seguramente le dolería mucho oír. No lo podía culpar, Grimsley era como su hijo y el estado que lo había visto en el hospital era más que preocupante: extremadamente delgado, pálido con un color marchita en su piel y con unos moretones en su brazo que dejaban claro que había algo más ahí… algo que ni siquiera estaba segura que el campeón supiera…

Alder aclaró su garganta y Cynthia lo miró de reojo, le hizo una cara tratando de calmar un poco el extraño ambiente tenso. No funcionó.

—Me gusta caminar en la noche, —comentó Alder—. Sobretodo en esta época de primavera, está fresco y todavía no está tan lleno de turistas.

—Después de toda la pizza que te comiste, me sorprende que todavía puedas caminar.

—Por lo menos entretuve un poco a Barry, —el campeón encogió sus hombros sacando una pequeña risa, la cual resonó en la playa vacía—. Se le veía tenso. Es un poco como Benga en ese sentido, pero más simpático.

Cynthia sonrió un poco, no tuvo tantas oportunidades de pasar tiempo con el nieto del campeón pero las pocas veces que lo hizo, se dio cuenta que era un cabeza dura como su abuelo. Un buen niño pero era un sabiondo.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Benga? Feliz y viajando, —le respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa—. Terminó el reto de los gimnasios hace unos meses y le dio el capricho por querer atrapar un Dratini y un Gible. Creo que le diste una idea con tu niña mimada.

—Tiene buen gusto entonces, —comentó orgullosa la campeona, su Garchomp definitivamente era la mejor y no culpaba a Benga por querer tener uno propio.

Soltó una carcajada, pero sonaba un poco forzada. No porque no le diera risa, sino porque se sentía triste.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del Túnel Acuático y Cynthia se sentía un poco emocionada. Jamás había entrado al ser un nueva vía de conexión entre Undella y Humilau. Bajaron por los escalones eléctricos apagados y se sorprendió de la vista: un hermoso túnel rodeado de cuerpos interminables de agua que se podían ver a través de un vidrio resistente. Lo que más le sorprendía era que todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero todo estaba perfectamente bien iluminado con la luz de la luna llena.

—Lindo, ¿verdad? —le comentó Alder caminando hacia unos asientos, su voz resonaba con el eco del túnel vacío—. Lo mejor es que a esta hora suelen haber más Pokemon que durante el día.

Ambos entrenadores tomaron un asiento lado a lado frente a la enorme ventana. Un Gyarados pasó a lo lejos y la campeona pudo distinguir demasiado bien su silueta. Su cuerpo se puso tenso y no lo pudo controlar, Alder la tomó del hombro ligeramente y le dio un pequeño apretón como para calmarla y se lo soltó rápidamente. Incluso cuando él seguía sufriendo, se seguía preocupando por ella, esto ya era el colmo. No más rodeos, Cynthia respiró profundo y dijo:

—Vi a Grimsley en el hospital.

Alder trató de no actuar sorprendido, como si supiera que se lo iba a decir… pero sus ojos continuaban revelando todos sus sentimientos.

—¿Estás segura? —fue su respuesta.

—Sí, cuando estaban atendiendo a Lucas y me encontraba en la sala de espera, vi a un paciente intentando escapar del hospital, —le explicó Cynthia mirándolo, pero él se negaba a quitarle la vista al paisaje acuático—. Un Audino lo detuvo y lo trajo hacia la sala de espera, cruzamos miradas y él… me reconoció.

La expresión del miembro de la Elite Four era indescriptible, jamás se lo había imaginado con tanto miedo. Cynthia se preguntó si ahora seguía tratando de escapar del hospital.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Se dio la vuelta y casi corrió adentro del hospital… —Cynthia no supo cómo decir lo que diría de manera correcta, pero trató de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible—. Alder, no creo que Grimsley sea solamente adicto a las apuestas. En su brazo… tenía marcas y…

—Lo sé, —le interrumpió el ex-campeón—. Siempre lo supe, desde que lo conocí.

Se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo… Cynthia admitía que si alguien sabría de eso, sería Alder. No lo culpaba por no haberle contado antes, no era asunto suyo y el ex-campeón no tenía obligación alguna de decirle.

—Cuando lo conocí Grimsley era adolescente, uno con muchos problemas. No te voy a mentir, su actitud siempre fue el peor problema de todos, —Alder soltó una pequeña carcajada que sonaba más como una lágrima atragantada—. La primera vez que lo conocí fue cuando me retó a una batalla y vi su talento. Le ofrecí el puesto y lo rechazó. Me crucé con él a en otras ocasiones cuando viajaba por la región y le seguí ofreciendo el puesto de Elite Four porque siempre ha tenido un talento espectacular pero continuó rechazándolo…

Alder se detuvo, Cynthia lo tomó del hombro. Respiró profundo y continuó.

—Me enteré de sus problemas cuando me lo crucé en una ocasión muy… incómoda, —la elección de palabras del hombre claramente mostraba su miedo de compartir temas tan personales, Cynthia le reconocía que se estaba esforzando—. Le debía dinero a alguien y bueno, digamos que tuvo suerte que estuviera ahí para que pagara su deuda. Me ofreció volverse miembro de la Elite Four para pagarme pero yo le dije que si en verdad lo quería hacer algo por mí tenía que ir a rehabilitación. Lo hizo y dos años después me fue a buscar a la Liga Pokemón, me retó y apostó lo siguiente: si ganaba él, yo aceptaría el dinero que él tenía para pagarme la deuda… pero si ganaba yo, se convertiría en un miembro de la Elite Four… creo que es obvio lo que pasó después.

—Grimsley te ganó y se volvió en miembro de la Elite Four porque sintió lástima por ti, —dijo Cynthia, claramente bromeando.

Eso sí sacó una risa genuina del ex-campeón, una que la hizo sonreír.

—Bueno, sí y no, —admitió el hombre—. Grimsley no ganó, pero estoy seguro que se quedó durante mucho tiempo conmigo porque sintió lástima por mí. Creo… creo que es por eso que no quiere verme ahora… Ni a mi… ni a Marshal, Shauntal o a Caitlin…

Su voz tembló un poco.

—Shauntal me envió un texto hoy contándome que fue a buscarlo al hospital con Marshal, —respiró profundo una vez más—. Pero Grimsley se encerró en su habitación y cerró con llave… Marshal casi derriba la puerta pero… Gracias Arceus que Shauntal estaba ahí con él, solo ella puede calmarlo.

Su rostro decayó poco a poco, los sentimientos embotellados empezaron finalmente a desbordarse en su expresión. Verlo triste era en verdad doloroso.

—Caitlin no puede acercarse a un hospital, tiene miedo que pierda control de sus poderes en un lugar tan caótico como ese. Ella es muy sensible a los sentimientos de los que la rodean por sus habilidades psíquicas, ¿te imaginas cómo le dolerá ir ahí? ¿Y con Grimsley sufriendo así? —el ex-campeón respiraba fuerte—. Y yo no puedo ir al hospital porque…

Se detuvo y escondió su rostro entre su mano, ¿acaso estaba avergonzado de hablar? Cynthia empezó a frotar su espalda suavemente, como tratando de recordarle que ahí estaba para él. El ex-campeón lo estuvo para ella cuando recordó su derrota ante Team Galactic, obvio estaría ella para él en este momento.

—Sigue.

—No Cynthia, no quiero, —Alder no se quitó la mano del rostro—. No puedo.

Cynthia creció rodeada de amor, sus abuelos y su hermana siempre estuvieron ahí para ella al igual que el Profesor Rowan y sus Pokemóns. Siempre le enseñaron que embotellar sus sentimientos terminaba empeorando todo, siempre se desahogaba con su abuela en los momentos más difíciles y lo continuaba haciendo aunque ya fuera una adulta. En ese momento, se preguntó si Alder tendría alguien así en su vida. Viendo su reacción y su manera de actuar, supuso que no.

Se levantó de su asiento y se hincó frente a Alder, quien continuaba cubriéndose el rostro. Le quitó la mano y lo vio directamente a los ojos diciéndole:

—Por favor, confía en mí. Estamos solos.

Al verle la cara pudo distinguir un par de lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos morados. Por Arceus… llevaba conociendo a Alder por más de diez años —uno de los primeros campeones que conoció al empezar su carrera— y jamás, jamás lo vio llorar. Pero ahora lo tenía frente a ella, con lágrimas sin caer de sus ojos pero listas para deslizarse en cualquier momento. Obviamente estaba tratando de aguantarse y su mirada decía lo mucho que sufría. Finalmente una lágrima cayó y ella, sin pensarlo, se la limpió de su mejilla. Por un instante, Cynthia juró ver el rostro del ex-campeón inclinarse hacia su mano.

—No, —Alder casi saltó de su lugar y se alejó al otro lado del túnel. Se apoyó contra el vidrio dándole la espalda completamente—. Lo siento Cynthia, lo siento…

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero decir que no le dolió su reacción sería una completa mentira. Esa noche, cuando regresaron, lo único que se escuchó entre ellos fueron las olas de las playas de esa noche estrellada.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

No pudo dormir y no tenía que adivinar el por qué, ver la reacción de Alder ante sus acciones la hizo sentir como una perfecta idiota. Obvio iba a escapar así, lo trató de una manera demasiado personal tocándole el rostro y secándole la lágrima, no fue nada profesional. Era irónico pensar en comportamiento profesional con alguien como Alder, la mayoría del tiempo que estaban juntos se la pasaban payaseando, ¡pero eso no quitaba que invadió su espacio personal! ¡El pobre seguro se sintió súper incómodo!

Cynthia maldijo varias veces en su almohada antes de salir y se encontró con Dawn profundamente dormida en la cama de a lado. Era adorable verla dormir, abrazaba mucho su almohada aferrándose a ella con su vida. Le había visto sus ojeras ayer, la campeona sabía que la muchacha no había podido dormir durante su estancia en el hospital con Lucas. Pero ahora que el muchacho ya estaba de regreso, no era difícil adivinar el por qué Dawn dormía tan tranquila y feliz. En un pequeño momento de felicidad, Cynthia se preguntaba si la joven no se imaginaba a alguien más en esa almohada.

Tórtolos, —pensó Cynthia con una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad esperaba que pudieran terminar juntos. Eran adorables, jóvenes y completamente inútiles en temas amorosos, eran simplemente perfectos.

Miró el reloj y eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. Bueno, no sería la primera noche que se la pasaría despierta sin dormir. Se preparó para el día y después de un baño rápido, bajó a la cocina. Necesitaba café.

No era la única que necesitaba uno, pues alguien se había adelantado a prender la cafetera. Al darse la vuelta, ambos se quedaron completamente congelados. Alder abrió su boca, pero nada salió de ella. Cynthia prefirió sellar sus labios, no tenía idea qué clase de estupidez se le podría salir a estas horas.

En silencio, la campeona se acercó a alacena y sacó la caja de Combee's Pops, tomó un puñado y empezó a comerlos secos. El sonido crocante del cereal parecía ser mil veces más fuerte de lo normal y no paró hasta que se los tragó. Alder la miró con una expresión completamente confundida pero finalmente logró sacarle unas palabras:

—Tienes suerte que Barry se haya acabado la pizza.

Casi se atragantó de la risa, pero no fue la única, pues Alder también se cubrió la boca para no reírse también. Eran las cinco de la madrugada, por Arceus, no querían levantar a los demás en la casa. Continuaron riéndose en voz baja, lo que lo hizo hasta más gracioso. No sabían qué era lo que les dio tanta gracia, seguro fue una reacción natural de sus cuerpos gritándoles la necesidad de reírse un poco. Les costó, pero finalmente lograron parar por unos segundos.

Lo miró un poco preocupada, no sabía ahora cómo avanzar para hablarle. Ya le había asustado una vez y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo otra. Pero Alder parecía tener sus propios planes y se acercó a ella con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Lamento mucho lo de hoy, —le dijo en voz baja.

—No te disculpes, —le respondió rápidamente Cynthia—. Yo te pido perdón por… ya sabes, invadir tu espacio personal y eso.

—No me pidas perdón por eso, —Alder casi sonó indignado, la tomó del hombro y lo hizo con cierta urgencia—. Yo me debería de disculpar por reaccionar así yo…

—¿Te parece declarar un empate? —lo tomó de la mano que descansaba en su hombro un poco desesperada—. No más rodeos.

No parecía muy convencido, pero le dio un pequeño y suave apretón en su hombro.

—No más rodeos, —repitió él.

Era el perfecto momento para un abrazo, ella lo sabía pero su cuerpo no le permitía hacer un movimiento, era como si su cabeza dejara de funcionar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cynthia siempre fue buena dando abrazos, no a cualquiera pero sí a su familia, sus compañeros de la Elite Four cuando algo muy bueno pasaba (sobretodo Aaron que era como su hermanito) y otros amigos en ocasiones especiales.

Alder le terminó dando el abrazo, uno profundo que la tomó por sorpresa. Aunque reconociera que era una mujer alta, no se comparaba con la altura del ex-campeón (quien era estúpidamente grande). El hombre básicamente tenía que torcer un poco su espalda para poderla abrazar correctamente y apoyó su rostro en su cabello rubio. Sus brazos finalmente le respondieron a su cerebro y Cynthia le pudo regresar el abrazo rodeando su cuello y escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro. Tenía un fuerte aroma a desodorante.

—Gracias, —le dijo él con una voz extrañamente tierna—, enana.

—De nada, grandulón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a mi fic, damas y caballeros, en donde 3% es trama involucrando extrañas bestias, 7% es comedia, 30% es romance entre tórtolos hermosos y el 60% es angst escondido. ¡ANGST! Soy un desastre… Cuando escribo, investigo los temas que trato, pasé demasiado tiempo viendo marcas de cereales… quiero "Combee's Pops". Lucas ahora sabe que Barry sabe, pero no sabe qué tanto sabe Barry, lo único que sabe Barry es que ahora sabe lo que siempre supo. Barry… el pobre sufrirá por el resto de la historia porque sabe más de lo que parece.
> 
> Hoy revisé mi cronograma académico y no sé cuando podré publicar otro capítulo, seguro me tardaré mucho más que la última vez pero siempre seguiré regresando a escribir más. Por eso me senté hoy a escribir este capítulo en una sola sentada (me sentía inspirada).


	10. Dulces Sueños

 

 

**Capítulo 10: Dulces Sueños**

Dawn se encontraba en el comedor de la casa con Lucas, no en Undella Town sino en la casa del muchacho en Twinleaf Town. Había algo en ese hogar que siempre le llamó la atención, no sabía si era por lo acogedora que era la decoración o por el simple hecho de vivir en un pueblo mucho más aislado que Sandgem. Aquí en Twinleaf tenían un hermoso lago cerca, el aire no tenía ese aroma de mar sino el de pino y naturaleza.

—Y luego pensé, _"a Dawn le encantan los brownies con helados, ¡le tengo que cocinar uno!"_ , y bueno, como el experto de comida que soy, te hice estos brownies, —le dijo Lucas con una sonrisa tranquila sirviéndole un plato bien decorado—. No hice el helado porque bueno, tampoco soy así de bueno.

No estaba segura de cómo terminó en la casa del muchacho, pero honestamente no le importaba mucho. La verdad estaba más concentrada en escucharlo a él y disfrutar el ambiente. No sabía qué era lo que tenía la sonrisa de Lucas que le gustaba tanto, pero desde hace un tiempo se dio cuenta que buscaba hacerlo sonreír más con tal de verlo así. Tenía algo mágico que le atraía.

—Gracias por el postre, —le agradeció Dawn.

—Gracias a ti por venir, —le respondió Lucas sin dejar de sonreír—, me sentía solo.

No sabía cómo, pero Lucas terminó sentándose frente a ella en la mesa y tomó su mano. Dawn, sintiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo ser envuelto por un extraño choque eléctrico, tomó la suya también y luego lo vio a los ojos. Esos ojos grises siempre la llamaban a gritos y esa vez, no tuvo miedo y no hizo a un lado su cabeza. Esta vez se armó de valor y se acercó a él para…

**¡RIIIINNNG!**

Con un salto, Dawn se levantó de su cama casi muriéndose del susto. Miró sus alrededores y al sentir una oleada de humedad y calor, recordó que no se encontraba en Sinnoh sino en Unova. No encontró a Cynthia acostada a su lado así que no se sintió obligada a responder su Pokétch. Frustrada, se dejó caer en la cama una vez más tapándose el rostro avergonzada, ignorando por completo su aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con Lucas, pero en las últimas semanas esos sueños se volvían más… románticos y detallados. Antes sus sueños con el muchacho eran cosas a lazar como que se encontraba con él y Barry en un bosque, o que Lucas le pedía ayuda para encontrar a Barry que se había perdido en un súper mercado, tonterías así.

**¡RIIIINNNGG!**

Dawn tenía su Pokétch personalizado para que cada contacto tuviera su propio tono de llamada y no estaba segura si quería atender el teléfono. Reflexionando un poco (y sabiendo que no la dejarían de llamar aunque no contestara), se arregló un poco el cabello y atendió el dispositivo.

—Buenos días mamá.

—¿Buenos días? —dijo una mujer a través del teléfono molesta—. Ya son las 11, es muy tarde para un " _buenos días_ ". Sé que te gusta dormir pero no llegarás a ninguna parte en la vida si te despiertas a las 11 de la mañana todos los días.

—Mamá, aquí son las 7 de la mañana, —respondió un poco cansada la muchacha, la diferencia de horarios era algo que su mamá siempre se olvidaba.

—Cierto, andas de vacaciones con la campeona, lo había olvidado, —le dijo la mujer, Dawn se mordió la lengua para no decirle que no era lo primero que olvidaba—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien mamá, gracias, —no apreciaba que le interrumpieran su hermoso sueño, se sintió tan real—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Estaría mejor si estuvieras aquí, —le comentó la mujer—. Mis asistentes de laboratorio son inútiles comparados contigo, a ti no te tengo que decir cómo calibrar el medidor eléctrico para Pokemons. No entienden que tienen que calibrarlo según el Pokemón, creo que están acostumbrados a que todo automático. Típico.

Dawn se tuvo que volver a morder la lengua, la única razón por la cual aprendió fue por la cantidad de veces que su mamá la regañó de niña.

—Pero, entiendo que estés trabajando con el Profesor Rowan, es bueno que empieces a formar tus propias conexiones, —le comentó la mamá tratando de sonar feliz por su hija, énfasis en tratando, pues Dawn sabía que su mamá nunca le emocionó que decidiera trabajar para el profesor en lugar de ella—. ¿Qué tal Unova? ¿En dónde es que estabas? ¿Castellia?

—Undella Town, ya sabes, la playa, —le dijo la muchacha.

—Ugh, una lástima… es una trampa de turistas ese lugar… —la mujer tomó más de su taza de café—. Por lo menos en Castellia hay buenos museos. ¿Qué andan haciendo ahí?

—Descansar.

—No descanses tanto, por lo menos lee un libro para no volverte perezosa, —le dijo su mamá con buenas intenciones, pero su voz no era exactamente amable—. Arceus sabe lo que le pasan a esos turistas con tanto sol en la cabeza en esas horrendas playas.

—Papá le gusta ir a la playa.

—Sí pero tu papá le gustan muchas cosas, —le respondió un poco molesta la mujer—. ¿Quieres ir de vacaciones familiares cuando vuelvas a la playa? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No mamá, —respondió molesta Dawn.

—Bien, porque ahora la asociación me dejó con más temas para investigar así que no tengo el tiempo, —la mujer quitó al vista de su taza y miró a su hija, quien se le veía seria y podía reconocer sus gestos perfectamente bien—. Pero… cuando vuelvas… ¿quieres que hagamos algo tú y yo juntas? Mientras que no sea una trampa de turistas, podemos ir a donde quieras.

—Lo pensaré, —le dijo la muchacha y escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, al no encontrar a Cynthia en la otra cama y al escuchar lo insistentes que eran los golpes, supuso solo había una persona capaz de levantarse tan temprano—. Mamá, me tengo que ir. Barry me está llamando.

—¿Barry? ¿El de pelo negro que le gusta comer?

—Por Arceus mamá, ya te dije mil veces que ese es Lucas, —sin decir una palabra más, la muchacha le colgó molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer fuese capaz de recordar todos los elementos de la tabla periódica pero no quién era Barry o Lucas? ¡Eran sus únicos amigos, por Arceus! Los golpes de Barry en la puerta no eran muy altos, pero eran insistentes—. ¡Ya voy!

Todavía en ropa de dormir, Dawn abrió furiosa la puerta y se encontró con un Barry vestido y listo para comenzar el día con shorts anaranjados largos y una camisa blanca. También traía con él una cantidad ridícula de revistas.

—Soy yo o tienes el horrendo impulso de comprar muchas variedades de la misma cosa cuando no sabes qué comprar, —dijo Dawn arqueando la ceja recordando la alacena con 20 cajas de cereales diferentes.

—¡Buenos días para ti también, Dawn! —dijo Barry entrando a su cuarto ignorando su comentario—. Estaba en el Centro Pokemón y encontré estas revistas que supuse que te podrían ayudar.

Dejando la gran pila de revistas en la cama, la cual terminó cayéndose por todos lados, el muchacho la miró con los brazos cruzados.

—Wow, sabía que Lucas era un perezoso pero esperaba más de ti, —dijo el rubio indignado—. Como dice mi papá, el día se empieza a las 6 de la mañana, señorita.

—Ugghhh, —Dawn se cubrió el rostro frustrada, ya era suficiente estrés con su mamá y no quería expandirlo con Barry—. ¿Y Lucas?

—Durmiendo, no te preocupes, ayer le di mi Lunar Wing, el mismo que me consiguieron cuando me atacó Darkrai —la manera en que Barry usaba un tono tan casual cuando hablaba sobre un tema que casi le costó la vida, literalmente, sorprendió a la chica—. Estoy seguro que mi Lunar Wing lo ayudó a que durmiera mejor; además, es un holgazán y cuesta levantarlo, así que podemos hablar en volumen normal,

—¿Se puede saber qué haces con tantas revistas?

—Ven a verlas, marqué cosas que te podrían ayudar, —el rubio tomó una y abrió una sección que llevaba le título " _¿Cómo ligar? ¡10 consejos para conquistarlo!"._ Había una foto de una chica con cara estúpidamente desubicada y un Unknown en forma de signo de interrogación arriba suyo (el cual Dawn notó que lo dibujaron mal)—. Te prometí que como tu amigo, te ayudaría en tus cosas de chicas, pero no sé nada de mujeres así que mejor investigué todo lo que pude.

Dawn se sonrojó mucho. Los días que Lucas estuvo en el hospital, se le salió sus sentimientos frente a Barry cuando el rubio le preguntó durante una pelea por qué le importaba tanto Lucas. El rubio no lo había dicho de mala fe, pero en ese momento fue una rabieta del muchacho que terminó desenmascarando los sentimientos de Dawn que ni siquiera ella estaba del todo segura que sentía.

Barry reaccionó de una manera muy…. Barry. Al principio no lo entendió hasta que miró la manera en que Dawn se sonrojaba, después le confesó al rubio que no sabía cómo avanzar en este asunto y no tenía amigas mujeres para que la ayudaran, así que sería mejor dejar a un lado el asunto. Barry, siendo él, se negó hacerlo y le prometió ayudarla.

—Barry, en verdad te agradezco la ayuda pero… no sé si Lucas esté interesado, —Dawn tomó su brazo insegura, estaba convencida que el muchacho seguro conocía otras chicas menos pretenciosas y molestas que ella—. Seguro no.

—¡Pues déjame decirte que…! —Barry hizo una pausa considerable para pensar muy bien en sus próximas palabras moviendo su dedo en el aire—. ¡Lucas es un aislado perezoso que odia a las personas! ¡Así que no te preocupes! No le gusta hablar en general así que no creo que conozca otras chicas. La única que conoció y sintió algo fue Cynthia, pero eso fue cuando empezamos nuestros viajes. Además, ¡es Cynthia! A mí también me gustaba mucho cuando la conocí. Ahora no, pero sigo pensando que es la mejor campeona del mundo.

Una extraña sensación se trabó en su garganta, Dawn recordaba muy bien todo el tiempo que Lucas pasó con la campeona en los últimos días… como cuando le contó la situación con los Ultra Beasts…. o el tiempo que pasó en el hospital con ella a su lado, en general parecían ser muy cercanos. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, ¡no podía sentir celos de la campeona! ¿O sí?

—Los primeros 5 consejos de este artículo no me convencieron, porque no entiendo a qué se refieren con " _una de cal y otra de arena_ ", —le comentó Barry acercándose a ella con la revista abierta—. Pero el consejo 7 sí me gustó: " _dale regalos especiales de vez en cuando"_ , ¿no tenías ese jugo de Shuckle que encontramos el otro día?

—Bueno sí, pero todavía estoy pensando en cómo dárselo, —respondió apenada Dawn. No quería aparecer solo así con un regalo, lo último que quería era espantar al muchacho.

—¡Duh! ¡En un vaso! —Barry cruzó indignado sus brazos sin entender por un segundo las inseguridades de la muchacha—. ¿O sino cómo esperas que lo tome, genia?

—¡Ugh! Me refiero al contexto, tarado, —le dijo Dawn frustrada—. Los regalos tienen que ser entregados en contextos específicos y determinados para no dar una impresión errónea que pueda persuadir al destinatario a un pasaje alejado del mensaje original del regalo.

—Wow, ¡hablaste con palabras complicadas! —Barry le dio una sonrisa iluminada que hizo que Dawn se pegara en la frente, odiaba cuando se le salían cosas así (sufrió muchas burlas de niña gracias a sus compañeras en el instituto)—. ¡Deberías hablarle a Lucas así más seguido! Él entiende esas cosas mejor que yo.

—¡No Barry! ¡No es fácil! —se cubrió la cara con sus manos apenada—. No sé por qué te complicas, soy un caso perdido.

Dawn solamente se lanzó de cara en la cama vencida, sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo dando vueltas en un circuito sin fin. ¿Tener novio? ¿Ella? A penas comenzó a tener amigos verdaderos que no eran compañeras del instituto o del trabajo, ¿qué clase de idiota era para pensar que estaba lista para una relación con alguien? ¿Y con uno de sus dos únicos amigos?

—Dawn, somos amigos, ¿verdad? —la pregunta de Barry vino de manera inesperada.

—Umm… sí lo somos, ¿de dónde salió esa pregunta?

—Bueno, si somos amigos eso significa que nos tenemos ayudar mutuamente, —Barry puso sus dos manos en su cintura—. Y si hay algo que odio es ver cuando mis amigos se dan por vencidos sin dar una pelea antes. Eres insegura y está bien, no todos pueden ser tan determinados como yo.

Que lo dijera en voz alta sus defectos hacía que se sintieran peor…

—El otro día me dijiste que amabas a Lucas, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… tal vez exageré un poco con las palabras… —Dawn admitía que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos durante su pelea con Barry.

—Pero te gusta, ¿verdad?

En verdad esas palabras tomaron un peso significativo en su cabeza. Dawn siempre fue conocida por tener un intelecto académico espectacular, pero su inteligencia emocional era tan buena como el de un Pokebean.

—La verdad… no sé qué significa que alguien me guste… —respondió honestamente Dawn sentándose en la cama y tomando una almohada para abrazarla—. Lo único que sé es que cuando veo a Lucas… me emociono mucho. Me gusta hablarle, me gusta pasar tiempo con él de una manera diferente al tiempo que tú y yo pasamos. Cuando estoy con él, solo quiero pasar más tiempo a su lado. Quiero ayudarlo, escucharlo y estar ahí para apoyarlo. Es algo que no entiendo pero no quiero entenderlo, solo quiero _sentirlo_ …

— _Eso es_ que alguien te guste, —dijo una nueva voz en el cuarto.

Tanto Barry como Dawn soltaron un grito horrorizados. Habían dejado la puerta abierta y encontraron en ella al ex-campeón de Unova apoyado en el marco con una sonrisa confiada pintada en su rostro.

—El desayuno está listo, —dijo Alder con una sonrisa inocente, después se alejó para cerrar la puerta.

Decir que Dawn entró en pánico no hacía justicia al horror que sintió en ese momento.

* * *

Finalmente bajaron al comedor cuando Barry logró calmar a su amiga, le tomó unos diez minutos y un baño, pero lo logró al final. Barry la esperaba afuera cuando decidió bañarse y decidió vestirse con un simple short de lona con una blusa rosada de manga corta.

Bajaron y al hacerlo, se encontraron con el ex-campeón leyendo tranquilamente el periódico en el comedor y a Cynthia durmiendo en el sillón de la sala. Dawn estaba tan apenada que no notó el enorme post-it amarillo que tenía la campeona en la cara que decía "perdedora", Barry sí.

—Perdió una apuesta, pero déjenla dormir, —le dijo Alder en voz baja al verle la cara molesta del rubio—. Hice budín de vainilla, pueden servirse y los espero afuera.

—Gracias, pero yo ya comí, —respondió el rubio en voz baja con cierto aire de orgullo.

Dawn notó algo extraño en la mirada de Alder, era la misma cara que veía del Profesor Rowan cuando tramaba algo.

—Conveniente, necesito que me hagas un favor entonces, —Alder tomó una hoja de papel que tenía en la mesa y se la entregó al rubio, mientras que la otra rubia continuaba durmiendo en la sala sobre un sillón (todavía con el post-it en la cara)—. Agradezco que hayas comprado cereal ayer, pero no es lo único que nos falta. ¿Me harías favor de comprar lo que hay en la lista? Aquí hay dinero.

—No lo necesito, gracias, —así el rubio salió disparado de la casa.

El aire de Dawn quedó atrapado en su pecho, ¿acaso el ex-campeón quería quedarse solo con ella? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece desayunar afuera? —le dijo el hombre en voz baja.

—La verdad… no tengo hambre…

—Perfecto, entonces podemos ir a la playa, —el hombre le lanzó una botella de bloqueador y Dawn frunció el ceño al atraparlo, este tipo actuaba como su papá cuando iban de vacaciones (siempre insistiéndole con el bloqueador)—. Vamos.

* * *

Dawn no era buena interactuando con extraños. No es que Alder fuera uno pero siempre que pasó tiempo con él, jamás lo hizo sola. Siempre era Alder, ella y Cynthia o Alder, ella y Barry. Durante el tiempo que Lucas estuvo en el hospital, el hombre pasó más tiempo con Barry ya que el muchacho tenía más cosas en común con él. No lo culpaba, pero eso no quitaba lo extraña que se sentía por estar sentados en la playa observando el mar.

Había un extraño silencio entre los dos, Dawn miró al hombre y lo encontró con una posición tranquila sentado sobre la arena apoyado en sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan tranquilo cuando evidentemente se encontraban en una situación incómoda? Ella estaba tan tensa que a penas logró sentarse, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que no lo podía mover. No quería hablar de sus sentimientos, si le costaba con Barry no quería imaginarse lo que sería hacerlo con alguien como el ex-campeón.

—¿Qué te parece Unova? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Bien, muchas gracias, —respondió educadamente, su tono de voz seguía siendo tímido e incómodo.

—Me alegro, —su sonrisa amistosa se miraba extraña con su cara claramente exhausta.

Hubo otro momento de silencio entre ellos. Dawn se mordió el labio preguntándose si querría hablarle sobre lo que escuchó unos minutos atrás. Se sentía tan incómoda sabiendo que habían varias personas que estaban al tanto sobre sus sentimientos con Lucas.

Era horrible ese sentimiento, pues podía ver como poco a poco estaba perdiendo el control sobre quién sabía y quién no, tenía miedo que fuese a llegar esa clase de conocimiento a personas equivocadas. ¿En dónde entraba Alder en este espectro? ¿Sería bueno y guardaría su secreto? ¿O sería malo contándole todo a Cynthia? Era obvio que ellos dos son cercanos, ¿qué pensaría la campeona si supiera eso? ¿Le contaría a Lucas? Seguro sí, después de todo eran tan cercanos esos dos…. la señorita campeona genial y asombrosa que todos amaban era más cercana con Lucas de lo que era ella con él...

—Me disculpo por haberme metido en tu conversación con Barry hace un rato, —dijo finalmente el ex-campeón sacándola de sus reflexiones celosas—. Es solo que lo vi necesario. ¿Nunca habías sentido algo parecido por alguien más?

—¿Y-yo? Umm… —Dawn se sonrojó tanto que se vio incapaz de formar una oración coherente en su cabeza.

—Está bien, entiendo que no te guste hablar de eso, —dijo tranquilamente el hombre encogiendo sus hombros—. Yo la verdad también soy muy malo en estos temas para serte honesto.

Dawn no pudo evitar hacerle una cara. Por la manera que interrumpió su conversación, supuso que por lo menos estaría mejor informado que ella… pero la manera en que lo hacía sonar le daba a entender otra cosa.

—Es en serio.

—Pero usted es casado, —Dawn trató de verle la mano para buscar un anillo, pero era difícil desde su ángulo ya que la arena cubría sus dedos—. ¿Verdad?

—Nop.

—¿Qué? —la chica admitía que era raro cuando escuchaba esta clase de conversaciones tan personales, típicamente hablaba sobre temas de investigación o metodologías científicas, pero era interesante de vez en cuando entrar a una conversación así—. Pero… tiene hijos… ¿verdad?

—Sí, tuve un hijo pero no me casé, —el hombre respiró profundo, Alder detestaba hablar de él mismo pero se sentía hipócrita de su parte exigirle a la niña ser sincero con él cuando él no lo era con ella—. Digamos que de adolescente fui un poco… descuidado. Era diferente en mis tiempos.

Dawn asintió, pensó que le tocaría hablar de sus sentimientos en algún momento, pero por ahora era bueno retomar el control de la conversación hablando sobre el ex-campeón. Era más interesante y menos incómodo.

—Justamente por eso no soy muy bueno en estos temas, —continuó Alder—. De joven, después de que naciera mi hijo Mirto, mis prioridades cambiaron y no tuve tiempo para pensar en tener otra relación.

—Qué hay de la chica con quién usted… ya sabe, ¿no se casó? —una vez más, las habilidades sociales de Dawn florecieron con una pregunta vergonzosa que la hizo gritar internamente en su cabeza.

—Tenía otros planes y bueno, me dejó a Mirto para continuar con ellos, —el campeón dio una extraña sonrisa, se le veía tan feliz como triste—. Al final fue lo mejor, en verdad la pasé muy bien criando a mi hijo. Viajamos mucho desde que era bebé, me alegra saber que tuvo una infancia feliz a pesar de no tener una mamá.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando tuvo a su hijo?

—¿Así se te quita la timidez entonces? ¿Con chismes? —le preguntó el campeón con una sonrisa pícara, Dawn se cubrió el rostro apenada—. Cuando nació Mirto tendría… ¿cuánto? ¿16?

Santo Arceus, la misma edad que ella. Dawn reflexionó mucho con esa oración. Habían veces que olvidaba que técnicamente ya tenía la capacidad corporal de gestar un bebé y la simple idea le horrorizaba. Alder se rió al ver cómo se puso la cara de Dawn, estaba pálida en tan pocos segundos.

—Imagínate cómo me sentí yo cuando me enteré, —Alder se pasó la mano por su cara cansado—. Pero lo volvería a hacer para serte honesto, mi hijo en verdad fue una bendición.

Dawn le sonrió. Esa clase de oración le recordó mucho a su papá. Aunque su padre fuera un académico tan ocupado como su mamá, él siempre se tomó el tiempo para dejarle claro lo mucho que la quería. De niña le leía cuentos, siempre le daba besos de buenas noches (algo que hacía de vez en cuando ahora aunque ya fuera adolescente) y en muchas conversaciones con otros adultos escuchaba cómo la presumía diciendo la enorme bendición que era en su vida. La sonrisa de Dawn se hizo más grande, en verdad quería mucho a su papá y lo extrañaba. Pero habían temas que no se atrevía a tocar con él, una de ellas era sus sentimientos por Lucas, pero Alder parecía ser alguien más... en realidad, menos ocupado.

—Si usted no es tan bueno con… um… ya sabe, con estos temas, —dijo Dawn refiriéndose al hilo original de la conversación—. ¿Cómo sabe lo que _yo_ siento?

—Bueno, te conté que viajé mucho, ¿verdad? —Dawn asintió ante la respuesta del hombre—. He conocido a muchas personas que han experimentado el amor de diversas maneras y digamos que aprendí algo observándolos. Tú más que nadie sabe cómo se puede aprender a partir de la observación, ¿verdad?

La chica tenía que admitir que era cierto, mucho del método científico que aplicaba en su trabajo requería pasar horas observando e interpretando aquello que observaba.

—Como por ejemplo: tengo a este amigo que es un experto en peleas, te diría que debe de ser el mejor cuando se trata de entrenar y fortalecer su cuerpo, —el hombre empezó a hablarle con un tono más alegre y Dawn escuchó atenta—. Y bueno, tenía una compañera de trabajo que le gustaba mucho, muchísimo si somos realistas. Estaba igual que tú: reflexionaba una y otra vez si en verdad tenía sentimientos por ella, siempre encontrando una excusa para evadirlo. Pero un día pasó algo extraño y sin darse cuenta, empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella ayudándola con sus viajes extraños. Esta compañera le encanta escribir así que siempre andaba viajando para buscar inspiración. Buscaba cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo con ella, ya fuera viajando o hablando, o para reírse juntos y un día cayó con que no quería entenderlo, sino que sentirlo. Se armó de valor y le pidió una cita.

—¿Y qué le dijo ella?

—Obvio le dijo que sí, —Alder se alegraba de ver cómo poco a poco Dawn parecía relajarse, haciéndole preguntas sin apenarse o tartamudear—. Y desde hace un par de meses andan saliendo, creo que ya son novios.

—Eso suena lindo, —Dawn se preguntó si algún día Lucas la invitaría a salir… miró al cielo del horizonte de aquella mañana con los suaves colores de la primavera para llegar a la conclusión que... seguramente no.

—Lo es, son adorable juntos, —Alder sonrió al pensar en esos dos—. Dawn, creo que ya me sacaste suficientes chismes. ¿Qué hay de ti y Lucas?

Dawn se sonrojó y una vez más se quedó sin palabras.

—No lo tomes mal pero… es un poco obvio que te gusta el muchacho.

Una vez más, Dawn se quedó muda. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar de sus sentimientos? Con Barry puede tener una conversación más o menos normal, ¿por qué no podía ahora en ese momento?

—No me tienes que hablar si no quieres, lo único que quiero es que sepas que es normal sentirse así y que estoy aquí para ayudarte, —Alder la tomó del hombro con esa actitud amistosa que Dawn le envidió en ese momento, si ella pudiera ser así de relajada seguro podría afrontar mejor sus propios sentimientos—. No estás sola, ¿ok?

Parte de ella deseaba nunca haber tenido esta conversación con él, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien abiertamente del asunto que no fuera tan inquieto como Barry. Arceus la libre si su mamá supiera esto, seguro se enojaría y buscaría alejarla para que no la distrajeran de sus estudios. Su papá… bueno, no sabía cómo hablarle del tema y el pobre siempre andaba trabajando, no lo quería molestar con sus dramas de adolescente.

—Gracias Señor Alder, —era un agradecimiento sincero, jamás había tenido a un adulto en su vida que le interesara sus sentimientos (el Profesor Rowan intentaba a veces, pero no era la persona más sociable que digamos).

—De nada Dawn pero… no me llames señor, —lo indignado que sonó su voz hizo que se le escapara una risa—. Ustedes los jóvenes no respetan a los mayores. Solo dime Alder, por Arceus…

* * *

Pasaron un buen rato hablando después. Para la sorpresa de Dawn, Alder parecía estar educado en temas de investigaciones de Pokemón en Unova y le empezó a hablar de la profesora de la región. Era básico lo que sabía, pero por lo menos era lo suficiente para comenzar una conversación. Dawn admiraba enormemente a la profesora Juniper así que habló de ella sin parar.

—Entonces en su último trabajo publicado, la profesora Juniper hizo un recorrido histórico para reflexionar acerca de la epistemología del estudio del origen del Pokemón, —continuó Dawn emocionada—. Y se dio cuenta que mucho de los estudios se centraban en el origen entendido de manera cultural, como el concepto religioso del origen según el cual Arceus creó todo de la nada. No dice que está mal, pero propone buscar nuevas maneras de entender lo que pensamos cuando decimos la palabra "origen" en un contexto científico.

—Definitivamente es un tema muy alejado del de su papá, —respondió Alder sorprendido, había escuchado de Cynthia que le gustaba la ciencia, pero no esperó que fuera así de apasionada. Si lo hubiese sabido, no le habría hablado de su vida personal para sacarla de su timidez—. Juniper papá estudia... No me digas Dawn, ya te vi la cara. ¿Habitad de Pokemons?

—Cerca, en realidad su campo de estudio se especializa en distribución y biología Pokemón, —agregó Dawn y soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara frustrada de Alder por no haber respondido bien.

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora podré sonar más inteligente en mis próximas conversaciones, —el campeón miró a la casa y notó a Lucas observándolos desde la ventana de la puerta corrediza y lo saludó con una sonrisa, ¿estaría celoso? Si fuese así, le pareció tierno. El muchacho se espantó al darse cuenta que lo habían visto y corrió adentrándose en la casa. En serio estaba celoso, era adorable—. Me encantaría seguir hablando, pero creo que ya casi es hora de almorzar.

Dawn miró su Pokétch y se asustó al darse cuenta que ya casi era medio día. Levantándose de la arena y sacudiendo un poco la arena de sus piernas, Dawn sonrió al sentirse un poco más relajada. Siempre le ponía de buen humor hablar de ciencia y Pokemóns.

Cuando entraron de regreso a la casa, Dawn notó que Lucas ya se había levantado y estaba sentado en el comedor. Se le veía distraído leyendo su Pokétch y Barry se encontraba sentado en la sala viendo TV (seguro algún resumen de batallas competitivas). Cynthia no estaba en el sillón, seguro ya se había levantado.

—¡Dawn! ¡No te vi! ¡Buenos días! —Lucas sonó un poco raro cuando dijo eso pero no le importó, se distrajo al verlo sin su gorro (le gustaba su pelo).

—Buenos días Lucas, —respondió apenada Dawn yéndose a sentar a la mesa a su lado, antes tomó un vaso con agua y un pedazo del budín de vainilla tratando de pensar cómo hablarle al muchacho sin tartamudear, Barry le hizo una cara molesta desde la sala—. ¿Por qué me ves así? Ya te dije buenos días.

—No, esperaba que me dijeras algo como "hola Barry, ¿cómo te fue en la tienda?" —Barry le hizo una cara de burla, dejándole claro que la estaba molestando. Ambos se sacaron la lengua mutuamente.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la sala y encontró a Cynthia entrando rápidamente, antes de hablar se acercó al ex-campeón y le pegó un enorme post-it amarillo que decía "perdedora" en su frente.

—Buenos días Dawn, ¿ya comiste algo del budín? Me pregunto quién fue el perdedor que lo hizo.

—El mismo perdedor que se niega a compartirte un pedazo, —respondió molesto Alder quitándose el post-it de la cara—. Vete a comer tu Combee's Pop, dormilona.

—Pues quédate con tu budín, iré a comer mi cereal, —la campeona de Sinnoh le dio una sonrisa pícara—. Y sin leche.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió los hombros de Alder y Lucas miró a Dawn notando lo feliz que estaba ella comiendo el postre hecho por el ex-campeón a su lado. Dawn admitía que siempre fue muy dulcera, era algo que compartía con el Profesor Rowan. No se dio cuenta cuando el muchacho se quedó pensando y luego la miró para decirle:

—Dawn, te gustan los _brownies_ , ¿verdad? Te podría hacer si quieres.

La pobre muchacha empezó a toser descontroladamente recordando su sueño detallado con Lucas. Que Arceus la ayude, esto no iba a ser fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Autor: Estoy con mucho estrés, pero escribir me relaja. Pasé casi 10 capítulos hablando de cómo Lucas se sentía y estoy feliz de finalmente hablar sobre como Dawn se siente. Los dos tienen maneras muy únicas de procesar sus sentimientos y me encanta explorar la manera en que Dawn lo hace (en resumen, es un desastre también, pero uno diferente). Juro que ya pronto regresaré al plot principal de las Ultra-Beasts, pero quería dar una pequeña introducción a la cabeza de Dawn. 
> 
> Espero que les guste, sigo ocupada pero decidí escribir un pequeño capítulo para sacar un poco de estrés. Muchas gracias en verdad por el kudo, ¡me animan a seguir escribiendo!


	11. Dulces Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Autor: Ok, yo típicamente no hago esto... pero honestamente me moría por contar esta parte de la historia desde otra perspectiva. Es básicamente el capítulo anterior, pero ahora con un punto de vista... diferente ;) *psst, es Lucas...* Muchas gracias por leer

En el momento que Lucas se levantó en la mañana, no se sorprendió de encontrar la cama de Barry vacía. El muchacho tenía presente que su amigo rubio era un eléctrico que siempre decía que "el día comienza a las 6 de la mañana". Aunque lo conociera de toda la vida, jamás se explicó de dónde sacaba las energías para madrugar todos los días.

Arceus sabe que él jamás podría.

Al revisar su Poketch decidió levantarse, ya eran las 10 de la mañana y le dolía la espalda por dormir tanto. Antes de bajar, decidió revisar la ventana para ver si seguían ahí los Pokebeans que había dejado. Al asomarse, se encontró con el marco vacío y sonrió levemente, esperaba que el Pokemón que se lo comió lo haya disfrutado…

A menos que Barry se los hubiera comido cuando se levantó en la mañana. No lo creía capaz de comérselos…. ¿o sí?

Se preparó para el día y al bajar a la sala, se encontró con Cynthia dormida profundamente en el sillón. En su rostro tenía un enorme post-it amarillo que leía: "perdedora". Definitivamente Alder estuvo ahí en algún momento. Sin molestarla se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió un budín que se encontraba en la mesa. El sonido del cuchillo chocando con el fino palto de porcelana levantó a la campeona de un salto y miró sus alrededores medio dormida con todo su cabello en la cara. Lucas le costó no reírse, parecía un FurFrou perdido.

—¿Pero qué…? —dijo Cynthia confundida quitándose el post-it de la cara, al leerlo su gesto cambió completamente a uno molesto—. Ese tarado hijo de su…

Se detuvo al encontrar a Lucas comiendo pacíficamente en la cocina. Nada en la mesa podía ocultar la sonrisa que tenía el muchacho.

—¿Disfrutando el show? —preguntó sarcásticamente la mujer al verle esa cara de sabelotodo.

—La verdad, sí, —respondió Lucas, si ella lo molestaba a él con Dawn, aprovecharía cada segundo de su vida para molestarla también—. Parecen un matrimonio.

—¿Por qué me molestas con eso? Es muy temprano… y eww… Ya quisiera ese grandulón, —Cynthia se estiró en el sillón antes de levantarse y al hacerlo, su cuello soltó un crujido fuerte. Su cuerpo no apreciaba dormir en algo que no fuera una cama.

Luego de… lo que sea que le pasó con Alder en el Túnel Acuático la noche anterior y la disculpa unas horas atrás, decidieron mirar un poco de televisión juntos y la campeona le apostó al ex-campeón que él se quedaría dormido primero. Después de todo, Alder es el viejo. Tal parecía que el destino le jugó una broma cruel y ella terminó siendo la noqueada en el sillón. Miró por la ventana apreciando la hermosa mañana y miró algo en la playa.

Notó dos figuras a la distancia y, sin duda alguna, el tipo de cabello explosivo y poncho blanco era Alder y a su lado estaba sentada Dawn. La reconocía por el brillo que tenía su cabello, ¡siempre le envidió lo natural y brillante que era! No pudo evitar sonreír al verlos juntos, Dawn era alguien quien siempre le agradó pero la muchachita parecía poner una barrera invisible entre las dos. No cuando hablaban de temas académicos o cosas así, ahí Dawn hablaba más que un Chatot, era más cuando tocaban conversaciones de naturaleza personal. En el momento que trataba de conocer más de la joven, se quedaba muda y tartamudeaba nerviosa dejando claro lo incómoda que estaba.

Cynthia tenía la esperanza de cambiar eso en este viaje, pero se alegraba que el ex-campeón le llevara la delantera. Si había alguien en este mundo que podía sacar a Dawn de su timidez, era Alder. Él tenía esa clase de efecto en las personas, incluso sobre ella cuando lo conoció en su primer viaje por el mundo como campeona hace más de diez años. Fue insoportable como siempre, pero la hizo sentirse cómoda entre tanta formalidades burocráticas. Seguro estaba ayudando a Dawn para que se sintiera más cómoda también, su inseguridad y timidez siempre intervenía.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Te noto más animado, —le comentó Cynthia sentándose en la mesa con él.

—Bien, —respondió Lucas sirviéndose un segundo pedazo del budín—. Demasiado bien, la verdad. ¿Dónde compraron esto?

—¿Ese budín? Lo hizo el mastodonte, —dijo la campeona cruzando sus brazos—. Ojalá pasara más tiempo cocinando que molestándome. ¿Está bueno?

—Sí, —respondió desinteresado Lucas, estaba rico pero le hubiera ido bárbaro combinar esa masa de vainilla con alguna baya. Cynthia le quitó su tenedor y le partió un buen pedazo de su budín, después de probarlo tomó otro y le devolvió su cubierto, casi se lo comió todo en dos bocados. Aunque a Lucas le molestaba que le quitaran su comida, le daba risa la manera en que la campeona se comportaba más casual con él desde que empezó este viaje, esperaba que siguiera así—. ¿Has visto a Ba…?

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el comunicador de Cynthia resonó fuertemente en su bolsillo. Al ver el contacto que la llamaba, su expresión cambió a una seria y miró a Lucas. El muchacho se preparó mentalmente para irse hasta que la campeona le dijo:

—Límpiate la boca que tienes migas, es una videollamada.

Lucas admitía que se sintió conmovido que no lo echara.

Mientras que el muchacho se pasó la mano por los labios, Cynthia abrió su dispositivo y este mostró la cara de un profesor conocido.

—¡Alola prima! —dijo Kukui con un grito alegre, al ver a Lucas, sus cejas se levantaron de la felicidad—. ¡Aue! ¡Primo Lucas! ¡Alola! ¡Te ves bien, primo! ¡Oh sí!

Lo primero que vino a la cabeza del muchacho fue lo culpable que se sentía por haber tratado de manera… cuestionable… a Kukui desde que lo conoció. Había dejado que sus celos por el hombre sacara lo peor de él, Lucas se prometió a sí mismo que cambiaría eso.

—Hola, —respondió tímido, pero se esforzó para sonar educado.

—Buenos días Kukui, —dijo Cynthia—. Por lo que veo, estás trabajando desde temprano.

—Pues Prima, déjame decirte que estamos completamente confundidos, pero la investigación está marchando de alguna manera u otra, —Kukui respondió de manera críptica, se le veía levemente culpable.

—Está bien, Lucas está en esto con nosotros, —cuando Cynthia dijo eso, la cara del muchacho se iluminó tres tonos más brillantes—. Cuéntanos bien a qué te refieres.

—Bueno, no sé si es serio o no prima, —aclaró Kukui adoptando un tono igual de serio como el de la campeona—. La cosa es que este Abomasnow tiene algo que parece confundir varias máquinas del laboratorio. Estudié su cuerpo junto a Juniper hija y nos dimos cuenta que tiene rasgos muy característicos de los Abomasnows de Sinnoh, los que viven en la punta de Mt. Coronet para ser más precisos.

Kukui mostró dos fotografías de Abomasnows y cada uno tenía una etiqueta. El primero mostraba Sinnoh y el segundo Kalos. Efectivamente, la parte verde del brazo del Pokemón era mucho más largo en el Pokemón de Mt. Coronet comparado con el de Kalos. Lucas recordó haber leído o escuchado en algún momento acerca de las variantes del Pokemón según la región. Supuso que si Kukui venía de Alola (que sabía que tenía variantes de Pokemons únicos en el mundo provenientes de Kanto) era experto en el tema, o por lo menos tenía la suficiente experiencia.

—¿Tú crees que alguien lo haya atrapado en Sinnoh y luego liberado en medio de la Ruta 14? —la manera en que Cynthia indagaba las preguntas dejaba claro lo seria que estaba.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para suponer eso, —respondió Kukui, era raro escucharlo con ese tono tan serio y sin payasear—. Lo único que sabemos ahora es que tiene una extraña energía que rodea su cuerpo y confunde varios de los aparatos que tenemos. Burnette está usando este tiempo para entender esa interferencia y modificar su aparato de ubicación. Yo y Juniper nos encargamos de analizar el Pokemón pero a parte de esa energía, todo parece normal.

Lucas puso su mano sobre su boca… ¿un Abomasnow de Sinnoh en Unova? ¿Con energía extraña que confundía las máquinas? Esto parecía ser un rompecabezas con piezas perdidas.

—Bueno, si surge algo más, llámanos, —dijo Cynthia, seguro también notó lo temprano que era para saltar a conclusiones.

—Por supuesto, —las facciones de Kukui se relajaron un poco y miró a Lucas con su típica sonrisa carismática—. ¡Me alegro que te veas bien, primo Lucas! ¡Brunnie y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti!

—Gracias, estoy bien, —Lucas se sonrojó un poco, este tipo era demasiado amable de lo que se merecía—. Recibí sus Pokebeans, están ricos.

El profesor soltó una carcajada.

—Me alegro que te gusten primo, típicamente se los damos a los Pokemons, —Kukui le guiñó un ojo seguro y feliz—. Pero entre tú y yo, también me como uno cuando nadie mira. Los rojos son mis favoritos.

Lucas le sonrió y dijo algo que no esperaba:

—Kukui, —empezó el muchacho, sintiendo una extraña emoción en su pecho—. Cuando regrese aquí a Undella Town, tengamos una batalla. Solo usted y yo.

No sabía de dónde le salió la propuesta, pero Lucas admitía que llevaba ratos pensando su batalla patética el primer día que estuvo en la playa con Barry. El profesor los destruyó tan fácil que le dolió el orgullo, pero antes tenía tanta pereza que no le dio importancia. Pero ahora no, ahora sí le importaba. Kukui y Cynthia lo vieron sorprendido, el tono determinado del muchacho fue obvio y presente.

—Por supuesto, primo, —Kukui empuñó su mano determinado también—. Solo porque acabas de salir del hospital, no significa que te dejaré la pelea fácil.

Lucas asintió aceptando su desafío, honestamente tenía muchas ganas de tener una revancha contra el profesor. Sabía que sus Pokemons tenían ganas de tener una batalla seria hace mucho tiempo. Desde que le ganó a Cynthia y rechazó el puesto de campeón, Lucas admitía que ninguna otra batalla logró emocionarlo como antes. Pero ahora sentía algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo: la expectativa de pelear contra Kukui lo llenó de determinación. Ahora, más que nunca, tenía ganas de salir y entrenar. No estaba dispuesto a perder otra vez contra el profesor de Alola.

Al colgar, el muchacho notó que Cynthia le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incómodo.

—Nada, —respondió de manera indiferente la campeona levantándose y pasándole una mano para revolverle el cabello—. Es solo que por un momento juré ver al mismo niño que me retó en la liga hace unos años.

Antes de poderle preguntar a qué se refería, Cynthia desapareció en el pasillo y subió al segundo piso. Lucas se arregló el cabello molesto, odiaba cuando la campeona le hablaba de manera tan críptica.

Barry apareció unos segundos después y luego de un buen grito de buenos días, se puso a ver el resumen de batallas competitivas. Barry jamás se perdía esos resúmenes en la mañana y si no los podía ver en la televisión, buscaba alguna transmisión por la radio del Pokétch. Era un fanático como su papá, en verdad Palmer logró pasarle todo ese banco de energía interminable a su propio hijo. Lucas se preguntaba de dónde sacaban tantas energías esos rubios.

Mientras que su amigo miraba televisión, Lucas decidió ver por la ventana preguntándose por Dawn. Se sentía solo sin verla cerca. Tal parecía que no necesitaba preguntarse más, pues la encontró sentada en la playa con alguien más (que por el cabello podía jurar que era Alder).

Miles de preguntas hicieron que hirviera su sangre. ¿Qué hacía Dawn sola con él? ¿Por qué hablaban solos? ¿Desde cuándo estaban afuera? Lo más importante: ¿de qué hablaban para que Dawn estuviera moviendo sus manos de una manera tan emocionada?

Estaban de espaldas, pero desde la puerta de la terraza podía ver lo animada que estaba al hablar con el campeón. Él llevaba conociéndola un par de años y nunca había logrado eso, lo más cerca que estuvo fue cuando hablaron sobre Mohn el otro día. Maldito Alder… seguro su voz ronca lo ayudaba con las mujeres… ¿o sería su carisma? Seguro era su carisma.

Como si sus pensamientos pudieran llamar, Alder volteó la cabeza y cruzó miradas con él. Lucas entró en pánico y casi saltó de regreso a la mesa. Casi se arrancó su Pokétch de la muñeca al tratar de buscar algo en la pantalla. Mientras recorría todas las apps, se sintió culpable al recordar que esos mismos celos que sintió hacia Kukui lograron que le tirara una rabieta. No quería hacer eso con el ex-campeón, el tipo era demasiado gentil y no merecía que lo tratara así. No era su culpa que fuera tan inseguro.

El momento que se abrió la puerta, Lucas sintió su garganta enredarse sola. Dawn vestía con una blusa de manga corta y unos shorts de lona. Traía el cabello suelto y su piel tenía un brillo incuestionable que seguro lo adquirió por haber pasado tanto tiempo en la playa. ¿Qué tenía esta muchacha para dejarlo tan perdido en el espacio?

Notó que alguien lo miraba y al ver a la sala, se encontró con Barry que le hizo una cara pícara y burlona. ¿Acaso era demasiado obvio que la estaba mirando? ¿Y si la asustaba pensando que era un patán por verla así?

—¡Dawn! ¡No te vi! ¡Buenos días! —dijo Lucas apurado y nervioso, Dawn dio un pequeño salto del susto y lo miró fijamente, el muchacho rezaba que no pensara que era un patán o algo así.

—Buenos días Lucas, —respondió Dawn con un tono que lo hizo suspirar una vez que le dio la espalda para buscar un vaso y servirse un pedazo de budín. Se detuvo un momento y miró a Barry en la sala haciéndole una cara rara—. ¿Por qué me ves así? Ya te dije buenos días.

—No, esperaba que me dijeras algo como: "hola Barry, ¿cómo te fue en la tienda?" —el rubio le hizo una mueca burlona y ambos se sacaron la lengua mutuamente. Lucas se sorprendía lo inmaduros que podían ser esos dos.

Notó que Alder lo estaba mirando y Lucas trató de evadir cualquier contacto visual. ¿Qué quería con él? ¿Lo habrá visto vigilándolo cuando estaba en la playa con Dawn?

Para su suerte, Cynthia vino al rescate al entrar a la sala y pegarle el enorme post-it amarillo al ex-campeón en su cara. Ahora era él el que tenía la palabra "perdedora" pegada en la frente.

—Buenos días Dawn, ¿ya comiste algo del budín? Me pregunto quién fue el perdedor que lo hizo, —dijo Cynthia, lo decía la mujer que le robó medio budín hace un rato.

—El mismo perdedor que se niega a compartirte un pedazo. Vete a comer tus Combee's Pop, dormilona, —le respondió molesto Alder quitándose el post-it de la cara.

—Pues quédate con tu budín, iré a comer mi cereal… y sin leche…

Y luego Cynthia le preguntaba por qué la molestaba con que parecían un matrimonio.

Dawn tomó un lugar en la mesa cerca de él y no pudo evitar notar la manera en que comía tan felizmente el budín de vainilla. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo había cocinado el campeón y le molestó que estuviera disfrutando comer algo que no lo había cocinado él. Sonaba egoísta y lo sabía, ¡pero por Arceus quería cocinarle algo!

Lucas entró en un transe poniendo una cara seria, trató de recordar cada conversación que tuvo con Dawn para ver si alguna vez le había hablado de su postre favorito. Tenía la vaga idea que le gustaba el helado, el chocolate y los brownies… si era honesto, casi todos les gustaba eso… Pero si a ella le gustaban los brownies, ¡por Arceus que se lo quería preparar! Su orgullo de aficionado en la cocina ardió fuerte en él.

—Dawn, te gustan los brownies, ¿verdad? Te podría hacer si quieres.

La reacción de la chica fue contraria de lo que hubiera esperado. Empezó a toser de manera descontrolada como si se hubiera atragantado. Entrando en pánico, Lucas movió sus manos torpemente preguntándose qué había dicho mal. Dawn tomó su vaso de agua forzando la comida abajo y al respirar profundo, dijo:

—¡S-sí! ¡M-me encantaría! —sus mejillas estaban extremadamente rojas, Lucas pensó que era por casi haberse atragantado—. P-pero solo si yo… ¿te ayudo? Digo, ¿te puedo ayudar a prepararlos?

Cocinar brownies… ¿con Dawn?

—Okey, —Lucas dio una sonrisa victoriosa, más tiempo con Dawn era tiempo ganado.

Ninguno de los dos notaron la manera en que Cynthia, Alder y Barry los miraban. Eran demasiado tiernos.

¡WHAM!

La puerta de la casa golpeó fuertemente la pared y antes que pudieran procesar lo que estuviera pasando, escucharon un grito de una chica diciendo:

—¡ALDER! ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?

El grito fue fuerte y una chica de cabello morado básicamente corrió hacia la sala con la compañía de un tipo alto y musculoso atrás. Al entrar a la sala, Barry los reconoció y sin poder controlarse, los señaló gritando fuertemente. Eso solo ocasionó que la chica gritara también pero del susto al no haber visto al rubio cuando entró. El tipo musculoso se puso en posición defensiva levantando sus puños.

—¡SHAUNTAL Y MARSHAL! —gritó emocionado Barry parado sobre el sillón mientras los señalaba y miraba a su mejor amigo en el comedor—. ¡SHAUNTAL Y MARSHAL! ¡LUCAS! ¡MARSHAL LOTTO Y SHAUNTAL ANISSA ESTÁN EN FRENTE MÍO!

Lucas recordó lo fanático que era Barry de esos dos. Era una lástima que fue en un momento tan vergonzoso en donde ambos miembros de la Elite Four de Unova se abrazaron mutuamente asustados por los gritos de Barry.

Dawn, Cynthia y Alder se cubrieron la cara avergonzados. Ambas mujeres maldiciendo los malos hábitos del muchacho rubio y el ex-campeón sintiendo mucha pena ajena por sus dos queridos ex-compañeros de la liga. Cómo quería a Shauntal y a Marshal, pero por Arceus que ella podía gritar mucho cuando no se controlaba. Que Marshal la siguiera como una sombra silenciosa tampoco ayudaba, su cara no era exactamente amigable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mis amores! ¡Extrañaba tanto a Marshal y a Shauntal! No escribí sobre ellos desde Cruzando Fronteras (un fic viejo que escribí hace como... siete años... wow) ¡Son de mis personajes favoritos! Los apellidos de cada personaje están basados en sus nombres en otros idiomas (the more you know).  
> Yo sé que el capítulo es corto, pero el siguiente es más largo y preferí separarlo de este, además todavía estoy decidiendo cómo escribirlo. Sigo súper ocupada, pero decidí escribir este capítulo en una sentada porque me sentía inspirada. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y muchas gracias por leer y los kudos, en verdad me animan a seguir.

**Author's Note:**

> Otra historia que quiero compartir en esta plataforma. Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y sus comentarios! :)


End file.
